


MaPen 3: The Wrath of The Demoblicans

by Alexandrina666



Category: Comedy - Fandom, Goverment - Fandom, Humor - Fandom, MaPen, Political - Fandom, Politics - Fandom, Romance - Fandom
Genre: 2017, 2018, 3, Audience, Comedy, Couple, Dom - Freeform, Emmanuel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fan - Freeform, Fandom, Fanfiction, Fiction, France - Freeform, Français, French, Funny, Gen, Hillary Clinton - Freeform, Humor, Jane - Freeform, Jane Fonda - Freeform, Justin - Freeform, Justin Trudeau - Freeform, LE - Freeform, Los Angeles, Love, Marine, PEN, Paris - Freeform, Political, Politicians, Romance, Ship, Story, Trudeau, Trump, angeles - Freeform, angelova, clinton - Freeform, donald - Freeform, donald trump - Freeform, emmanuelmacron, fonda, gover, goverment, hillary - Freeform, ivanka - Freeform, ivanka trump - Freeform, jane kaczmarek - Freeform, kaczmarek, lepen, los - Freeform, macron, mapen - Freeform, mapen 3, marinelepen, melania - Freeform, melania trump - Freeform, ment, miglena, miglena angelova - Freeform, otp, politician, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrina666/pseuds/Alexandrina666
Summary: 2 American Politicians can't stop the war between Democrats and Republicans but the French couple help them to achieve the peace between the left and the right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marine and Emmanuel are getting unknown email from one Hollywood actress,who is currently residing in Los Angeles,CA,the USA. The email is about how she is fed up with that the democrats and the republicans are constatly in hostile relations,worrying the other American citizens with those bloody protests and dynamites on the streets.  
> The couple is being on short vacation to Los Angeles with their friend Miglena,tauting themselves to achieve the peace between the both opposite political parties.
> 
> What is going to happen with the first meeting between the French politicians as couple,their European friend and the American-Polish actress Jane?

 

 

 

20th of April,2018

Paris,France

10:30pm

The Elysee's palace

The bedroom

 

 

2 days after Marine gave birth to Marianna and Eddie her twins,they were sleeping peacefully,being breastfed on every 2-3 hours even 4 hours and being changed their diapers on few hours.

Now the married couple Madame Macron and Monsieur Macron were with their own pajamas (she was with dark blue nightgown a little over the knees,while her husband with blue one),sitting in the center of the bed,kissing passionately but silently,hugging each other,feeling each other's caresses and gentle touches. Their phones were with still turned on wi-fi so that they can get informed any time for any new notiflications.

The lights were turned off- they prefered to enjoy their love in the darkness,which was driving them crazier to every edge,during their babies' sleep in their own baby's mini bed.

Unfortunately,the former French president's phone turned on its light,vibrating and displaying an important message. It interrupted the married politicians' pleasure and delicate time which they were experiencing after their heavy and difficult earlier today.

Emmanuel approached to the night table,getting his Iphone in his hand and getting back next to her wife again,began reading one of his recent messages. It wasn't neither from Brigitte his former wife or someone who do knows him in France. It was coming from the USA. The sender was a woman,tho.

The message was written in this way:

 

''Sender:Unknown

To: Emmanuel Macron

 

Hello Mr.Macron!

 

I am Jane Kaczmarek- one actress who is currently residing right now in Los Angeles,California. I am not Trump's supporter or your wife's supporter- with other words said i am your and Hillary Clinton's supporter. The problem is not in me. The running problem now in Hollywood and in the entire USA is that the democrats (liberals) are going to have a war against the republicans (the Trump supporters) and it quite worries me with that in the late night there are protestors against either of Mr.Trump or Mrs.Clinton,who are fighting toughly and stubbornly like two opposite clans with their own rules and requirements.

I can't live in that condition,tolerating their immaturity anymore-it's gives me headaches and insomnia. I can't sleep from their screams and light dynamits,who are causing hundreds of noises for 15 minutes,which are definitely useless,not making any kind of sense.

I am scared for my life that one day that my supporting for Clinton and the Trump supporters are going to destroy together the USA with their protests,attacks and raids against each other. Their wrath is unstoppable. Only the wise and well-balanced people can deal with those problems,causing a peace between the two rival sides,without taking anyone's side.

 

Looking forward from you,

JK''

 

 

His thoughtful blue eyes were concetrating on every word,every phrase and even every sentence with every paragraph what causes the anxiety of Madame Kaczmarek. Monsieur Macron apparently believed her.

Marine was curious,turning her head,facing her husband,while her both hands were wrapped around his shoulders and asking her husband like this way:

-Emmy...my sweetie,is there something worrying you?- She was sounding slightly anxious and sweet to her husband,gazing at him lovely and curiously,without taking a look at his phone messages.

-There is one American actress,who is complaining about the USA solutions between the Trump and Clinton supporters,who are divided on two clans,fighting against each other,organising protests,screaming,throwing dynamits and being super aggressive.- The former French president responded to his own wife,who is the nowadays French president with direct,laconic and detailed answer,feeling her warm,smooth and feminine hands wrapped around his shoulders,squeezing tightly like there is no tomorrow for the both of them.

-That is unbelievable. In the USA there are many crazy and insane people.

-Yes,i agree with you. It's basically true! You can read the message itself by yourself.

He approached his phone to her hands so that she can read it by herself for a few minutes. It took her only few minutes so that to understand what does the message says.

After few minutes of concetration of reading the story,Madame Macron expressed her personal opinion,her voice's timbre was certainly worried and being amused why those Americans being dumber and more amusing with every day,staring with her beautiful and filled with pity gray eyes into Emmy's innocent and filled with anxious blue eyes:

-WooW! Just wow!... Those Trump and Clinton supporters are do behaving like little children who do have complexes and are against the person,who disagrees with them directly.

-Exactly! Also when are we going to Los Angeles so that to see what is the solution?

-First of all,we should wait until August when we are going to be on vacation so that to take a short break from politics. Unless it's August,we cannot being on holidays. I think she is going to have some kind of patience.

-I understand her pain,however we should do our own work. First of all,you rating is between 60% and 70% since your debut to nowadays,second,most French citizens are satisfied of you,being in such high and aristocratic position- a president. Finally,we assume that until August this year,there won't be any sorrowful and bloody war between the two clans in the USA.

-I assume too,hoping in the same time. Do you think it's good idea to reply her first,telling her that we are going to be on holidays to Los Angeles,although her anxious and fear of losing her own life and causing problems to herself?

-We are going to see in the following days what is going on in the parliament and in the rulling of the country itself in the same time.

-Yes,indeedly. Or wait a second....We can take a short break from politics just for a week those days,so that we can go in the USA...and solve the solution in the USA.

-I agree with you,baby. We are going to speak with the Elysee palace's soldiers,declaring a document to get on short holidays in the USA for a week and afterwards get back on serious work. - In this second,Emmanuel smiled,replying to the half American half Polish actress Jane,on his phone and responding his wife sweetly that the couple are going to discuss it with the soldiers tomorrow in the Elysee's palace and get the final answer,afterwards placing his phone on the night table turning off the wi-fi.

-Yes,it's going to be tough day tomorrow. -By this time,Madame and Monsieur Macron were preparing for sleeping,putting on themselves the blankets,cuddling tightly and sensually under the bed covers,telling each other Good night,kissing and closing their exhausted eyes finally.

 

 

The next morning...

21st of April,2018

Paris,France

The Elysee's palace

The hall

9:30am

 

 

Mrs and Mr.Macron were awake since 7:30am,having healthy breakfast,spending a little bit of their time with their children,taking a fresh and short shower,feeding their own baby twins,changing their diapers,dressing formally in cardigan,suit,oficial trousers,high heels,jewelery and shoes,holding each other's hands the first man of France and the French president Marine,heading to the one of the highest rank Elysee's troopers,beginning the conversation in serious,smart and mature way,not indeedly grinning to cause any wrath or type of childish behaviour in front of a trooper:

-Hello sir!

-Hello Madame President and Monsieur 1st man of France. What brings you here?

-Me and my husband want to have a short break in Los Angeles,California,the USA for just one week.- The French president was expressing her real and honest answer from the guardian's question,making clever eye contact with the guardian without any doubt.

-Alright,Madame Macron. It's agreed. When are you going to the USA?- The soldier's questions were strict and sounding like a British literature teacher,standing in the same opposition,being conservative and rulling with the conservatism,which he has .

-We chose today later tonight to take the flight until the USA. around in 10pm,which is totally acceptable time. (Emmanuel's answer)

-Very well for both of you! Anyway,i am thankful for that both of you have spoken to me already the things,related with the travelling. It's sad to be on post and being guardian 24/7.

-We understand your pain,sir. No worries! At least,we are going to leave you and have a nice day,sir.

-Nice day to both of you,Mrs.President and Mr.Macron.

 

The both politicians were heading to the president's cabinet,filling some important and remarkable documents for today and tomorrow,which are going to be difficult to fill or quite detailed with the following rules,ideas and projects.

Their children were being watched by one of the Elysee's palace's chauferreur who can take care of little children and clean the Elysee's palace's rooms in the same time- extremely exhausting and stressing.

It was a woman,who was part of the couple's chaferreur in the Elysee's palace,was in her late 30s,wearing glasses,dark green eyed,with dark orange mixed with brown hair to the shoulders with fringe,covering her whole head,wearing her own regular costume and light skin colored. She was smiling constantly,loving children and animals,taking care of little babies and children when their parents are away. Her name was Laura,she is divorced mother of 2 children who are teenagers and working as chaferreur in the Elysee's palace since 22-years old,after graduating from the pedagogy's university in Paris,finishing very well.

From time to time,Laura had a short conversation with the new French president Marine and her husband Emmanuel cardinally about personal life and politics. She had knew Marine a little before the 2000's year while her husband a few years ago,since being as former economy's minister.

Laura was enjoying to spend the rest of her spare time with the couple's children when they are being busy in the politics,filling important documents.

When Mrs and Mr.Macron were together in the president's office,filling some important documents and checking once more time if there are any mistakes in any case to not have double trouble,suddenly their loyal chaferreur knocked politely on the office's door,waiting for their response with patient pose and bright and optimistic smile.

The both busy politicians answered with short and normal toned ''yes'' to her,while she was opening the door in the next few seconds and entering in the office,closing behind herself the door,sitting on the royal armchair behind the president's desk,making a friendly and gentle eye contact with her pretty green eyes towards the magnificent and incredibly looking couple,who took a break from filling some papers,leaving their pens on the desk,concetrating on the young lady who was in the room and began their conversation:

-Oh...hi Marine and Emmanuel. Nice to see you my amazing and great example model couple...- Laura was quite optimistic,gazing at their flawless and down to earth eyes,while wearing shining like diamonds and sincere smiles on their still youthful and attractive faces.

-Hi Laura. It's our pleasure to see you again.- Madame Macron exclaimed with excited and polite voice's timbre,feeling like they are in night club with her husband and her best friend,chilling and chatting each other verbally.

-Hi Laura. It's pleasant to see you.

-Yes,my friends. How are you doing now?

-Uhh,those documents are exhausting us and we are doing fine...despite the fact..

-M...Marine,let me continue after you.

-Wha...

-Despite the fact that we should travel to the USA tonight,being on holidays.

-What holidays,Emmanuel?

-In Los Angeles.

Mrs.Macron kept being quiet,sitting next to her husband and smirking at him for telling that they are leaving tonight Paris,which was leading to some naughty punishment after their work and achieve some freedom.

-Hmmm...interesting and cool trip for both of you. I hope you do enjoy Los Angeles. It's amazing city.- Laura was smiling to the both married politicians,sitting in normal position and being herself and calm.

-Whoa...you have been in Los Angeles before?- Marine and Emmanuel woowed,being shocked for that their chaferreur was in Los Angeles,their jaws mildly opened like they were hungry,but not exactly.

-Yes,i had been in Los Angeles back in 2013 once. It's one of the most beautiful American states,to be honest.

The 3 were discussing together a little bit about the USA for about 10 minutes and then Laura left them,continuing their work and she to get back to her own work,cleaning and taking care of the baby twins.

Suddenly,the silence was in tense between Marine and Emmanuel sitting next to each other in the cabinet,causing pure attraction to each other for doing naughty and dirty things,when nobody is there.

-Why you told her about the tonight's trip to Los Angeles for one week?- Marine snapped at her husband,staring at him seductively with a flirty and confident smile on her symetric face. Her gray eyes were telling everything what exactly she is feeling and seeing right now.

-It's not that big deal....at least let she knows about it.- He teased his wife,chuckling cutely and noticing that the current French president was standing off her chair,sitting in his lap and crossing her legs,being with her red cardigan and red trousers,under the cardigan itself white short-sleeved shirt and red high heels about 2-3 inches on her feet.- Whoa....i think you deserve the punishment for being naughty mommy for not telling to Laura about our tonight's trip to Los Angeles,hm?

-Hey...you do deserve that too.

-And how?

In this second,he was holding in his both hands his wife Marine,heading to their bedroom,while holding his wife in the fastest way,smiling broadly and unbelting his trousers and afterwards tying her both hands behind her back with his belt,unzipping her trousers,which were sliding slowly from her crotch and pelvis until reaching the ankles zone,revealing her small black panties.

Their baby twins were sleeping peacefully like innocent Sleeping beauties in the living room and ignoring every kind of noise.

His masculine and soft hand was about to charge with strength,spanking her fluffy and adorable buttocks as a punishment for what happened few minutes ago,while the both were laughing and their eyes darkened especially Emmanuel's.

They were absolutely lonely in the bedroom,without being disturbed by anyone else. She felt a few tough and rough spanks on her right pure buttock,screaming of pleasure and laughing in the same time. It caused that even Emmanuel's smile to widen rapidly and being dirtier.

There were few red spots on her both buttocks and marks of his masculine and strong hand,telling that to her husband she is going to behave and he untied the belt,who was leaving a few marks of its material on her wrists- she was finally free,putting on her trousers again,zipping them and he belted his belt on his pants.

Afterwards,she was stepping back,feeling her back on the bed and he pinned the half of her,pressing each other's dry,passionate and lovely lips,while his left hand was wrapped around her head,feeling and touching every lock of her silky and amorous blond hair and his other one was wrapped around her face,digging his fingers into her cheeks violently. Her both hands were wrapped around his delicate and fragile neck,touching and massaging it gently with her feminine,small and mellow fingers.

Their kisses were loud and savage,however not being heard by Marianna and Eddie,at least.

His tongue began its forcing into her mouth in slow rhythm,iniating a long-lasting and deep French kiss,gazing at her majestic and magical gray eyes like he is staring right at her soul.

His eyes were locked at hers and hers in the same time. Their stable and strong love connection is completely impossible to be broken.

Unfortunately,Mr.Macron's phone rang- the sound was coming from the president's office. They interrupted their kisses and caresses,telling to her wife that he is going to be right back and breathing fevered.

She stood off the bed,going back to her cabinet and keep being quiet,during Emmanuel's and Megi's conversation. Their phone conversation was sounding in this way:

-Oh hi Megi.- He sounded normally cheerful to call his friend,sitting on the seat where is sitting casually next to his wife Marine.

-Oh...hi Emmanuel. How are you,buddy?- Madame Angelova greeted him politely and friendly.

-I am alright with my wife and filling some important papers until the late afternoon. What about you?

-I am fine too. What are your tonight's plans?

-What about mine plans tonight?

-Are you going to go to the cinema or somewhere else with your beloved wife Marine?

-Ah...*glancing nervously at Marine and she approached to her husband,asking her husband silently can she speak to Mrs.Angelova and he backed her up,giving her phone immediately.- Oh hi Marine.

-Hi Megi. I haven't seen you since hours even almost a day.

-How are you?

-I am fine and being with my husband,filling together one documents. How about you?

-I am doing well and reading one interesting book.

-Alright,that...is actually very nice.- The French president smiled and chuckling cutely and silently.

-Anyway...are you going somewhere with Emmanuel tonight?

-We are...going to Los Angeles on a short trip for a week. Why do you ask for it even?

\- I am just being curious as friend of yours.

-Alright,alright. It's OK everything.

-Can i come with you guys while travelling together in one planet?

-Yes,of course,you can come,Megi.

-Thank you so much!

-No problem.

 

 

Several hours later....

21st of April,2018

The plane

10:04pm

 

 

The couple were with their own baby twins and their friend Miglena in one planet,traveling together to Los Angeles since a few minutes ago,placing their baggage on the special place.

They had a big suit case Madame and Monsieur Macron with their own clothes,personal items and privacy.

The former French president was wearing his neat,dark blue costume with black tie with black official masculine shoes. During their flight,his beloved Marine was wearing navy blue cardigan with white shirt under it with black leather skirt a little over the knees with black high heels 2 inches,wearing silver bracelets on her both wrists,sapphired gemstone necklace and ring on her left hand.

Their friend the journalist was wearing red long sleeved dress to the knees with black leather jacket with silver jewelery and ruby gemstoned earrings,rings and necklace with red high heels,adding 3 inches to her basic height.

The baby twins were breastfed a little before the flight and the both parents with their friend arrive in the plane.

Now officialy the current French president Madame Macron with her husband as first man of France with their children were oficially on vacation for one week in Los Angeles.

In spite of everything,there was only one problem for the French president. The problem is that she knows a little bit English and she can barely speaks and link one simple sentence in English. She was slightly embarrassed if she arrives in the USA and begins to speak English rather than French as her mother tongue.

-Darling,you don't need to be worried for your English.. Either me or Megi can translate any single English word especially me- she doesn't knows French sadly.- Marine was sitting to the window,holding Marianna in her own hand while Eddie was in his father's hands,who was sitting between her beloved Mrs.Macron (ex Le Pen) and Mrs.Angelova.

The journalist was sitting next to Emmanuel- the 3 glorious celebrities were holding with their other free hands their wine glasses with some French red wine,which has high quality and it is one of the best wines,made in France.

They had such huge impatience for arriving in the USA together and their exciting trip.

-But...baby you do know that i know a little English and when i try to speak English for very first time,they are going to make fun of me and broadcast me on CNN-the fake news?

-It's alright everything,darling. Therefore,thanks to Mr.Trump and Mrs.Clinton,you are going to learn better and quicker English here when we meet them together.- He approached to his wife,hugging her in the same time with his own son,kissing his wife's cheek,staring at her beautous and charming face. She was making constantly cute and adorable mimics.

-It's going to be fun,learning one more language- the English.

-Yes especially for me.

In this second,Megi was being quiet and not joining their personal's conversation,while drinking a few sips of her red wine and writing in her own private diary that she is going to Los Angeles,the USA and afterwards post some pics in Facebook of her with the MaPen couple.

Unfortunately,her curioness was going to kill her,despite the fact that she is being tortured by the curiosness itself.

-Is there another logical reason why are we going to the USA,Marine and Emmanuel?- Madame Angelova was smiling to the both politicians,being sincere and personal to them and optimistic too.

-The last night there was one American actress named Jane Kaczmarek who sent me a message on my phone that the liberals (The Clinton supporters) and Trump supporters are on the edge of the war. As an addition they throw dynamites,organising protests against each clan and being hateful towards each other too except the other reasons,which i have listed them. - Monsieur Macron explained to her what exactly is happening recently with the USA,the supporters of Trump and Clinton,being brutally honest and laconic.

-Whaaaa...Those are completely insane and sick the Americans...to organise two clans,divided on democrats and republicans supporters,who are organising protests against their opponent's clan,throwing dynamites and on the edge of sorrowful and merciless war.

-Yes,believe me,Megi....it's horrible and disturbing. That is why we are not Americans.- The French president exclaimed happily and positively with a wide smile on her pretty and gorgeous face,while enjoying her own husband's and friend's company,drinking a few sips from her red wine and not being hungry,holding her dear and totally innocent daughter Marianna.

-I am proud European and that is why...although i am a nationalist and proud patriot like you Marine.

-Exactly,Megi! You are part of my family...you are always welcome no matter how ridicilous and immature you do behave sometimes...it can bring a lot of trouble,however it brings me a frank and childish smile,bringing so many memories from the past,what i have experienced and everything else which is pink in my heart and my mind.

During the ladies' conversation,the former French president was texting Madame Kaczmarek in this way:

 

EM: We are now in the plane since 4-5 minutes,travelling to Los Angeles with my wife and one of our friends and our children too.

JK: WoW! That is cool! I can't wait you to arrive here! I am going to be on the airport,waiting for you lonely and being patient..

EM: Wait a second....aren't you being busy with something else then?

JK: No...no...no. Don't worry about me! Soon we can see each other on live.

EM: Yes and i checked recently how many hours does it takes from Paris to Los Angeles,CA- 11 hours and 50 minutes. You can get some sleep and wake up 1-2 hours before welcoming us.

JK: Yeah,i was going to say the same thing too. Heyy. You are such sassy little boy.

EM: I am not a little boy. I am 40-years old.

JK: According to your profile picture,you don't seem older than 36-years old.

EM: You are flirting with me right now? You know the fact that i am married to my wife Marine Macron (ex Le Pen) and we have 2 wonderful twins who are only few days old..

JK: Of course,i am not flirting with you,Emmanuel. I am just telling you my personal opinion on your body image's age. I thought the first time that you were between 28-36-years old only.

EM: Yeah and yeah. Also after 11 hours we are going to welcome each other. Good night.

JK: Good night!

 

Then Monsieur Macron ended texting to the half American half Polish actress,protecting himself from the ocassional flirts from her side.

The both women were communicating verbally about their personal stuff and life together.

Unfortunately,they fell asleep during their late night flight from Paris to Los Angeles. The plane is going to be in Los Angeles on the next morning in 9:30am.

 

 

Back to Donald Trump's moment...

 

22nd of April,2018

Washington D.C,The USA

The White House

The bedroom

03:00am

 

 

Hillary Clinton was sleeping next to her love of her life Donald Trump who have expressed so much hatred on their 3 debates,being the only two together and being hypocritical,despite the fact that they have possessing in their tender hearts their love and desire forever.

Madame Clinton was wearing pink pajamas bottom and top in complect while her husband was sleeping with his underwear only,because he has pretensions even when it's 10 degrees to sleep with thick pajamas. They were cuddling each other,feeling the warmness,the optimism and the bright future which is upcoming.

The former secretary of the State and now 1st lady of Donald,sleeping next to him,had being tortured by the insomnia,which was interrupting her sleep and keeping her pretty face.

Something was spinning around her mind. It was causing some kind of fear what was the unkown reason how,what,when and even why she couldn't sleep. It is because of that her supporters are against her Donny,who has many supporters and suddenly she opened widely her blue eyes,rolling her eyes over the ceiling itself.

That caused anxious inside Mr.Trump's fragile and beating heart yet,waking him up right in the middle of the night,glancing at his first lady of the USA,asking her by that way:

-Is there something wrong...honey?- He whispered with his slightly tired and sleepy voice.

-Yes,sweetie.- Her response was silent,tranquil and causing her nervouness,feeling the warm hands of her beloved Donald around her back.

-You can tell me what has caused your insomnia.

-I am sick of my supporters and your supporters to organise their own clans,diving on two teams- Trump supporters and Clinton supporters,getting together in protests and throw dynamites wherever they want like it's their own home. I can't stand that kind of stuff anymore. It's just a fricking nightmare for me to tolerate such behaviour between mine and your supporters.

-I understand your pain,Hillary. It's OK everything. You do know that i love you and i won't allow my supporters to treat you as a prisoner,is that right?

-Yes,of course. Agreed!

-Very well! Let's get a hope from somewhere to stop the war between the both tough clans. They don't deserve it,neither us too.

-Indeedly! So i am really sleepy and thinking about it permanently like a definite paranoia.

-It's OK everything,darling! Good night,have lovely American dreams and i love you forever!

-I love you too,sweetie Donny.

The both American politicians closed each other's eyes,sleeping finally peacefully and with tranquility,smiling gently and feeling sacred.

 

 

Several hours later...

The following morning

22nd of April,2018

9:32am

Los Angeles,CA,The USA

The airport

 

 

The half Polish and half American actress Jane was sitting on the bench in the airport,waiting for her internet allies. They were mildly late due the fact that they should take with themselves their own baggage and their own baby twins.

Ms.Kaczmarek was wearing this time light green dress with short sleeves a little over the knees with white leather cool and down to earth jacket for rockers and people do like/love rock and metal too. She had on herself one golden and one silves bracelets on her both wrists. She was holding in one of her hands a special bouquet for her foreign guests coming from Europe. The bouque was containing navy blue,red and white roses,which were majestic and unqiue like treasure.

Suddenly,the plane landed,after few minutes the couple were leaving the airplane with their friend Miglena,who have slept only 6-7 hours only.

When they saw the actress,who was approaching to them,smiling sincerely and like humanistical person,she gave the bouquet to the couple,greeting them in this way:

-Hello Jane. It's our big pleasure to meet you with my husband..

-It's mine huge too,Madame Macron and Monsieur Macron.

They handshaked each other,smiling,being polite and well disciplined without doubting in themselves. Afterwards,Madame Angelova was observing their new friend carefully,studying her faces,mimics,body language and everything else.

-Hello Madame Kaczmarek. It's my huge pleasure to meet such charming and talanted woman like you.

-Hi Ms.Angelova! Nice to meet you...i am one half Polish half American actress named with the whole name Jane Frances Kaczmarek.

-WoW...you have such lovely and beautiful name,admitting it frankly.

Although their first meetinng and their friendly,delicate and sweet eye contacts,mimics,attitude and body language,something proved there is any kind of relationship between the both women,who have met just a few minutes ago.

During their walking to the Hollywood actress's home,they were speaking together on their walk for their personal life. The optimistic journalist was commenting verbally Emmanuel with his own wife and beloved Marine,holding their own children in their warm,pure and adorable hands,while the other 2 ladies's tension grew up,although the fact that the actress wasn't really that bisexual or being a lesbian.

 

                                                                                                         To be continue...

 

 


	2. That Dream...The Past Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple and Miglena have met with Jane already. She invites them in her own villa,living with them for one week.  
> Marine experiences strange dream how she met Emmanuel in her past life- in the medieval centuries,while the journalist Madame Angelova is being more curious over the actress Madame Kaczmarek.
> 
> What is going to be expected on the first meeting between the both French politicians as French president and first gentleman,the journalist,the actress and the USA president Donald Trump?

 

 

 

-Oh really Megi?-Ms.Kaczmarek blushed,while was walking and was between her new friend and Marine. The actress asked cutely the question with slightly thin voice's tone,smiling.

-Yes,i really do mean that. Your name has British accent,which is amazing and like gold.- The journalist was smiling sincerely and being personal while chatting with her new friend the actress herself,glancing at her,noticing her tall height for a woman 5'6 1/2 (169cm),her bright smile on her fresh and charming face,optimistic attitude,wearing gorgeous clothes for her age and the final sum is that she is good-looking and beautiful,according to that formula with her feminine and like an actress voice.

While the couple were chatting for their sweethearts Eddie and Marianna and hearing from the other older women how were communicating verbally,suddenly they turned their own heads,smiling frankly and liking the fact that Jane and Miglena are getting to know each other without peeling a word even.

-T...thank you so much,Megi. That means a lot to me,admitting it frankly. Well,your name is cute and sounding different to me,tho.

-Yes,i am between slavian and Italian ancestry. But they decided my parents to give me a cute and very strange name for the foreigners.

-I understand that it.

-Also Jane where are we going now?- Madame Macron asked curiously,while not knowing where they are going,smiling widely yet and being polite.

-We are going to my home,where i am living with my children who are mostly teenagers still and tomorrow we are going to the White House in the early noon.-The actress responded casually like a cliche,being positive and optimistic in her answers.

-Anyway thank you for your answer. But how we are going to get in the White house,despite the fact me and my husband Emmy are politicians and you are an actress, and our friend....*glancing at Megi* Miglena is a journalist....he is going to think us we are crazy people?

-Don't worry...i am going to speak with Hillary Clinton via the email... I am her supporter and she is extremely friendly and broad-minded person- not a vulgaric and arrogant.

-We know that you are her supporter,although the fact she is the first lady of Donald. But does her husband takes any role of accepting on privately guests like us?- Monsieur Macron's curiosness grew more like it's going to be in the air and finally in the universe,floating,with his mildly feminine and adorable voice.

-Her husband allows she to permit only special guests if they mail her.

-What about those emails scandal which she has experienced during the elections?

While the couple were commenting on Monsieur Trump and Madame Clinton with the actress,Mrs.Angelova was being silent and she noticed a little bit odd thing to happen to her. She was never being really that open minded lesbian or bisexual female. She thought she was floating in the air,feeling butterflies in her stomach and falling in love with every second with her new friend Ms.Kaczmarek,who is with 10 years older than Miglena herself. Her dark brown eyes were glancing from time to time for more than 15 seconds at the amazing talented and creative actress,who can bring a smile to the most people who are around her. The journalist couldn't resist her look on that woman,while being good listener of their conversation- not exaclty a gossiper,which she couldn't tolerate like her friend Monsieur Macron the former French president.

-Never mind at all. Anyway she can accept emails from her fans and people who want to come in the White house,encounter either her or Mr.Trump,if he is being busy. She always welcomes the open minded and cheerful guests,who want to tell her something ''pretty''.

-We have noticed that,in spite of i am not her supporter.- The Front National's and the French president exclaimed the truth itself about her for not supporting the democrat with normal tonned voice.

-I respect the people who are Trump supporters.- The actress admitted frankly without any fear and doubt.

Their conversation was long,deep and personal during their walk.The path from the air port to the actress's home was 25 minutes.

When the new arrived guests Marine,Emmanuel with their children and Miglena arrived in the democrat supporter's house,they were fascinated by the way how it looked like- it was beautiful and looking aristocratic,colorful and optimistic one.

Her children were on school Frances,Mary Louisa and George.

The house of Madame Kaczmarek was with 2 floors,one huge terrace,large sized yard with many beautiful flowers and well-decorated.

Therefore,Jane was home alone with her new allies,welcoming them pleasantly.

They were getting better each other and when the couple were on the terrace on the 2nd floor,relaxing and watching the flawless view of the nature of her yard on the terrace,Miglena and Jane were lonely together in the kitchen,cooking together the lunch,enjoying each other's company.

Despite everything,the journalist wasn't afraid to show her real emotions towards the actress,who is soon to conquer her tender heart.

They were smiling,laughing,telling each other's jokes and getting know better each other talking about their hobbies,exhausting and long-lasting career as actress and journalist view points,their personal lives and a few interesting facts as an addition.

Suddenly,Madame Angelova couldn't take the hidden and secretive love towards Madame Kaczmarek.. She was ready to express it,but she prefered to save it for another time and giving flirty gazes at her new favorite person,like she is staring right at her soul for more than 20 seconds without avoiding.

They decided to prepare for lunch Mexican food wihch was loved from many people.

First of all,they had a little discussion the both older women:

-Where do you think...we are going to have a lunch with Marine,Emmanuel and their baby twins?- The journalist was trying to be serious,cheerful and hiding her lovely attitude towards Jane,in spite of the fast beating heart of hers,her seductive smirk,which can scare the nearest people who are disgusted by the sexuality and the love itself,making a honest eye contact.

-We are going to have in the yard a lunch with your friends and their little children. It's amazing the weather like and charming like it's raining roses. What can you say,my young sister?- So with every second Jane was getting better along with her new best friend,whose relation is going to grow on higher level sooner or later,not doubting the both sides. She was smiling constantly solidary and gazing at her cute and gorgeous dark brown eyes,which were filling the ambient with happiness and friendly feelings. Even it's not shame for the actress to call her young sister or younger sister,which was adorable for them,in spite of not growing up together in the same family and blood.

-My older sis....i can say that....I like it! Why not?

-Yeah,of course. Anyway can i call you my young sis or younger sis or sis,if you don't mind?

-Yes,of course,you can...Jane. Why do you ask me tho?

-Just to know if you don't get mad at all for that.

 

 

Back to the couple's moment...

 

The couple were with their own babies Marianna and Eddie on the terrace,sitting on their seats from out of 6 chairs with one big wooden table. The chairs were metalic ones. The weather like in Los Angeles today was about 20 and something degrees like it's the early summer.

Marine and Emmanuel were sitting next to each other,while the mother was the most responsible for her own children,holding them in her own hands,swinging them slowly and kissing their cheeks and foreheads.

Anyway they needed to being breastfed by their own mother the current French president.

-I need to...breastfeed Marianna and Eddie...they are so hungry.- She exclaimed casually,with her feminine and lovely voice,glancing at her husband with her amorous and beautous gray eyes and feeling his strong and masculine hand wrapped around her feminine and tender shoulder.

He didn't answered her- his horniness grew up,beginning to give long stares at his gorgeous wife how she was unbuttoning her shirt and pulling the both cups of her bra,letting her breasts being free and her children were feeding themselves with their favorite food- their mother's milk.

Mr.Macron began smiling seductively,staring at Madame Macron,during this second she was breastfeeding their babies. He whispered to her silently,leaning his head to her small ear ''Can you save some milk for me,darling?''. He was fantasizing how he is being breastfed by his own wife Marine,closing his handsome and innocent blue eyes,feeling his lips sucking on her nipple,feeling her mother milk being swallowed slowly and preciously delicious in his mouth. Anyway he is going to experience that in the next following minutes without doubt or lie.

Few minutes passed and she placed Marianna and Eddie to sleep in their baby baskets for twins and she sat in her husband's lap.

Afterwards,Monsieur Macron began sucking on her right nipple,closing his eyes and clenching with his own sharp and cute rabbit teeth her swollen nipple of breastfeeding. His eyes were closed and her down to earth gray eyes were closed in the same time,moaning and screaming of pleasure. He was enjoying on max level the pleasure,while one of his hands was travelling all over her bare torso and grabbing the naked breast,whose nipple was sucking on it. His smile was broader with every second,which it has passed. It was like real miracle for him to experience such thing- to being breastfed by his own wife. During this second,his other hand was holding her other free hand.

In his mind was circling many voices and many thoughts how he imagines being her own little son. He couldn't stop himself from being breastfed by his beloved Marine for more than 15 minutes. When suddenly he stopped in the at least expected moment,his head fell on her lap,falling asleep with closed eyes and smiling widely,feeling like he is dreaming and fantasizing in the same time for something romantical and sensually. It was sensual breastfeeding,tho!

She pulled the cups of her bra to cover her bare D cup sized breasts and buttoning every button of her shirt until reaching the chest zone in normal way.

At least,her husband Emmanuel wasn't snoring like an old grandma or grandpa.

Her soft and pure small hands were wrapped around her head and neck,touching gently and pleasantly his head and neck with her small,normal sized and pretty fingers.

In the next 5 minutes,Megi opened the terrace's door,screaming to the couple that the lunch is done and they can go downstairs. Of course,Marine was aware of that and her lovely and sweet younger married partner Emmanuel was still sleeping on her lap,feeling on her thighs his head. She told him with casual tone that the lunch is ready,kissing his forehead like she is being his mother and he is the son.

He woke up,blinking mildly and opening his wonderful blue eyes,rubbing them and yawning for a while,responding to her with ''Alright.'' and he got his head off her lap,standing off together of the chair,going downstairs and washing their hands on the sink in the kitchen and afterwards going in the yard,sitting next to each other,taking with themselves their children in the basket.

On the table there was cardinally Latin American food- Mexican.

While the other two older ladies Madame Angelova and Madame Kaczmarek were sitting against Madame and Monsieur Macron,smiling and wishing to each other ''Bon apetit.''

They began eating slowly and chatting with each other verbally for random stuff in case to get known each other better for shorter time of period.

Marianna and Eddie were sleeping peacefully without being disturbed by the adults' voices.

The lunch passed generally very well and normally as always,without intrigues,without any scandals and anything which can bother anyone from the company.

 

 

Few hours later...

22nd of April,2018

Los Angeles,CA,the USA

5:25pm

Jane Kaczmarek's house

The living room

 

 

While the couple were taking nap in the 2nd bedroom,located on the 2nd floor.

Jane was in the living room,reading and trying to memorise some of the phrases and words for the next play which is going to be after 2 days. From time to time she was drinking a few sips of her afternoon fresh Polish tea. Yes,her grandparents and parents are Polish,emigrated in the USA. She is Native Milwaukian,although she is currently residining in Los Angeles,California. One unique and stunning state in the USA!

She had to read and re-read about 10 pages of her replices,words and phrases for her character in the following play,which she officially announced to her new guests that she is inviting them personally without they to reject.

Her children were already back from school,doing their own homework and afterwards doing something else in their spare time.

While the talented actress was studying her own phrases on the sheets of papers,one of her children,the eldest one,Frances arrived in the living room to see her own mother,in spite of she is the busiest from her siblings.

The oldest daughter of the actress was wearing black T-shirt with jeans- casually for every day wearing with silver bracelet on her left hand,sitting next to her own mother,smiling broadly and sincerely,making a smart eye-contact with her and began the conversation with her:

-Hi mom.

-Hi Frances. How are you,dear?

-I am alright. How about you,mommy?- She sounded sympathetic daughter to Ms.Kaczmarek,who was single mother and she is still single mother of 3 children.

-I am fine,thank you. Also i am learning my replicas for the play,studying them carefully and paying attention to every word...

-Mom,do you have any guests here?

-W...Ww-what do you mean with that,Frances?

-I noticed some kind of feminine and masculine perfume mixed together coming from the hall,which are not belonging to you...they smell much different,although their pleasant and nice smell.- The 20-years old daughter of the famous actress repsonded to her mother's question with deadly serious answer,which means she knows already the fact that Madame Kaczmarek is not alone except with Frances,George and Mary-Louisa.

-Well...if you are wondering who are in my house,they are Marine,Emmanuel and Miglena.

-They are Europeans...*gasping normally and slightly tired and making an eye contact yet*Tell me more about them!

-I don't want to get too far to their biggest secret,Frances. Two of them are French- Marine and Emmanuel,while Miglena is half Italian and half Slavian. They are on holidays here..

The eldest daughter was gazing more serious like a strict and conservative math teacher at her mother's charming and beautiful green eyes,smirking..

-More to hear,if you don't mind..

-They are just here on vacation.

-Alright,alright. I am sorry for my curioness which is on mild higher level than the expected. I just want to learn more about those guys.

-You don't even know them personally. Anyway,you can meet with them. They are such great and open-minded people,who are bringing a lot of positive energy.

-Positive energy? Like the black energy is dying?

-Ahahahaha,the black energy had already died here. It does belongs no longer to my world. My world is called Kaczmarek.

-Mom...stop with those humoristic jokes...i am dying of laughing....ahahahaha.- Frances couldn't resist herself from the creative and clever jokes of Jane,who can fill the atmopshere with too many and too hilarious jokes.

-I cannot. I am helping to everyone to clean from the black energy itself. What do you expect from me? To hurt someone's feelings? Never!

-I think i am going to explode from your jokes,mom. Anyway i am going to take some fresh air outside,going to the park lonely and relax. See ya later,mom.

-See ya later,dear.

The mother and the daughter waved to each other.

Now the actress was out of concetration to go on with memorising some of the phrases for her future play. Anyway she decided to kill her own time,by being on her phone and sending a message to the first lady of the USA- Hillary Clinton.

She was about to send in this way the message:

''Sender:Jane Kaczmarek

To: Hillary R. Clinton

 

Hello Madame Clinton!

 

I am again your true and loyal supporter Jane Kaczmarek- the Malcolm in the middle's mother. I see it's beautiful the day today by asking you to permit something which is going to be cardinally your and your husband's decision- to Mr.Trump.

Do you mind tomorrow to accept me with my buddies Madame and Monsieur Macron in the White House,please?

I am looking forward for your answer soon.

 

JK''

 

Then she put her Iphone back on the coffee table,procrastinating and in the next few seconds her new buddy Madame Angelova arrived,opening slowly the living room's door and exclaiming slightly anxious:

-Do i bother you,sis?

-No...no,no,you don't. You are always welcome here.- The actress calmed down her ''younger sister'',letting her to enter in the living room,smiling broadly and her heart was beating faster than the expected,staring at the younger woman with her divine green eyes.

-Thank you for accepting me. It means a lot to me,sis.- Mrs.Angelova was extremely kind and sweet towards to Jane,gazing with her dark brown eyes at her beautiful green eyes,who were filled with energy,childish innocence and creativity.

-How are you doing,Megi?

-I am doing well...*yawning for a while,putting a hand behind her mouth in case to being more polite* I took a short nap accidently outside on the table,where we had lunch earlier today. What about you?

-I tried to memorise some phrases for my play,communicated with my eldest daughter Frances and sent an email to Hillary Clinton for the White House tomorrow. I am looking forward for her answer with impatience and excitement.

-I assume she is being busy as her role as first lady of the president.*smiling wider and gazing more carefully at her older friend,paying attention to every word of hers even giving a long stare at her lips,concetrating on every letter and word which she has pronounced and mentioned recently.* Or she can be less busier than the expected.

-It depends.. Sometimes she is way too busy,while another ones she is being less busier and being more free to answer every email of her.

Unfortunately,the actress's Iphone vibrated in sign that she has a new notiflication and when she took her phone from the coffee table,by being curious did she got any answer,she finally got the answer on the respond by the first lady of the USA.

-Did she answered you?*Madame Kaczmarek was checking who replied her and it was Hillary herself,giving her a laconic reply to her message.*

-Yes,she did. Let's read it together.- Madame Angelova approached to her ally,reading together the message of Madame Clinton.

The reply was written in this way:

 

''Sender: Hillary R. Clinton

To: Jane Kaczmarek

 

 

Hello Jane! It's my pleasure to message and answer your message!

Tomorrow i won't mind to accept you and your new friends in the White House. We are welcoming this week everyone to come in the White House,only if you have been permitted by me or/and my husband Mr.Trump. While the next week we are going to be busier after Easter,because Donald is going to visit many countries and have important press conferences. It's the time to being warm welcomed in the White House.

 

Hugs and kisses

HRC''

 

 

-WoW...WoW! She has to reply you so quick. I didn't expected that.- The journalist exclaimed shocked and sitting in relaxing pose on the couch,preparing for the big day tomorrow,although they have a lot of time until tomorrow,smiling.

-She does replies fast on some people while on others it takes forever. Ahahah.

-Ahahahahaha..

-Have i ever admitted to you that your laughter is adorable and lovely?- Jane praised Miglena,leaning her back on the couch's back,a few centimetres away from the younger lady,who was smiling always and the actress herself she did smiled too,gazing sweetly at her deep dark brown eyes.

-What do you mean with this,sis?- At first sight,you can notice that Mrs.Angelova was confused,staring puzzled at her ''older sis'' Jane,raising one of her eyebrows and smiling.

-You can be weird for some people either in the good or bad meaning literally,however...your laughter is absolutely lovely and magnetic for me.

That caused the both women to have faster heart beats like the time has stopped after this splendid compliment to the younger journalist,whose laugh is quite attractive and pleasing to hear. Their smiles widened rapidly and they were giving each other's gazes at their own eyes,like they are staring at each other's souls and the covering silence was telling everything. Madame Angelova was feeling butterflies inside her stomach,fluttering slowly and slowly with every second. It was warm and pleasant feeling.

-How to not thank to you for this sincere and personal compliment,sis! I appreciate it a lot...you are so cool and such decent woman and actress,who doesn't afraids to tell the truth to anyone....exactly my type.

-Yasss...you are my type,sissy Jane! You deserve all kindness and appreaciton for you...

 

 

Later tonight...

23rd of April,2018

Los Angeles,CA,the USA

4:35am

Jane Kaczmarek's house

The 2nd bedroom

 

 

Madame and Monsieur Macron were lying next to each other on the king-sized bed without covering themselves with a blanket.

The French president was wearing light blue night gown a little over the knees,revealing her gorgeous and deadly hot legs. During this second,her husband had on himself plain white half unbuttoned shirt with short sleeves and black pajama trousers,being barefoot.

One of his hands was wrapped around her shoulders while his other one was relaxing,touching his abs.

Marine's left hand was relaxing,touching her soft and tiny belly,while her other one was wrapped around her husband's masculine,tough and muscular shoulder.

They couldn't sleep and they were trying to force themselves to sleep for more than 3 hours,failed attempted. Their eyes were widely opened,watching the ceiling.

They were silent and with their appearance and their realistic love are telling everything. Marianna and Eddie were sleeping since 10pm,being breastfed the last time a little before their sleep.

They were thinking about their love,their children and even their meeting with the American president with his wife several hours later which is going to happen,apparently.

Suddenly the both fell asleep especially Marine,sleeping deeply and peacefully like a little and pure baby,not snoring.

She began dreaming of something like this:

 

''Somewhen in the medieval....

 

Marine was like the princess of the opposite faction named the Horde,whose father is Jean-Marie and she was without mother... The king of the Horde was rulling alone by himself and being super strict,was the constant cause of wars.

Anyway Marine was once time watching from the highest hill the war,worrying about her clan is going to be destroyed and weeping after the glorious victory of the Alliance.

The prince of the Alliance was Emmanuel himself,a young man in the beginning of his 30s,while she was in her late 30s. He- 31-years old,while she- 39-years old (almost 40).

Anyway the Alliance's ruller was Emmanuel- he was two roles- prince and king in the same time. Strange,right?

The wars between the both clans were bloody,sinister and making anxious the both leaders of the both powerful and glorious factions.

She was wearing navy blue robe to the ankles without sleeves and V neck,navy gloves to the elbows,black with navy blue designed aristocratic shoes and wearing beautiful and charming jewelery and accessories for her down to earth and magnetic image.

The prince of the opposite clan was wearing white shirt with rogue clothes set and accessories cardinally.

When Marine was getting off the hill,the prince thought it was an evil and vicious woman magician,who is going to cast an insane spell on him,either being frog or uglier than the death itself.

He had handcuffs,hiding behind her back,kicking her in the bum,weakining her and handcuffing her hands like she is a prisoner and he is the police officer.

She felt his strength,thanks to the kick,which she experienced and caused to her a pain and she was stunned,walking with him to his kingdom,unable to move her wrists and hands.

Anyway the princess of the Horde was cletching her teeth firmly,giving many glares with her stunning gray eyes at his face especially his overthinking and handsome blue eyes. The both princess and prince were attractive,with fit and skinny builded bodies,being in shape. Despite all,the Alliance's prince was ignoring her angry looks at him,keep dragging her merciless and tightly her handcuffed hands,smirking.

-Where are we going you younger boy?- Marine's voice's tone was filled with rage and revenge for the young man,although her toleration towards him and the retribution on her.

He was smiling seductively and glancing from time to time at his captured princess,who was struggling still as being immobile in the hands zone.

Finally he whispered silently with thin and a little bit feminine voice's timbre:

-To my kingdom.

It took them more than 30 minutes to walk on foot to the kingdom,when he arrived in his special room- where is his throne,he finally let her hands be free,removing the handcuffs from her both wrists.

It was painful for her,sitting on her knees,not smiling and not peeling a single word. She sighed exhausted and gazing at her hands.

The Horde's princess noticed that she had marks of the handcuffs on her wrists,which are totally disturbing for being seen from somewhere.

In spite of that,she didn't ouched in sign of pain or crying like a defendless and powerless little girl.

When the prince of the Alliance sat on his throne,giving at her normal look on his attractive,smooth and symetric face,he began asking her a few questions,despite the hatred between the Alliance and the Horde which is lasting for centuries and even more than centuries:

-Despite your father's madness and dictionarism,which he is causing to the Horde,your faction,what can you say,you dear princess?

She was silent for the first 15 seconds,walking around the throne's room and he was rulling lonely the prince himself- he was single and virgin in the same time,he has never been married and he hasn't any children,too. Marine was observing every object and touching it gently like it's a pet and afterwards giving a honest answer to her rival:

-I...i don't want intrigues between your faction and mine,caused by my father...

-W...what do you mean with that madam?- He raised an eyebrow,staring at his current target,feeling more powerful than her and being possessive and greedy in the same time.

-I am not the cause of those wars between the Horde and the Alliance...it's just because of my father who is a total disaster and shame for my clan.- She began gasping heavily,responding every question with direct,quick and mildly nervous answer.

-What do you want for your faction and mine too?

-I want...my faction to not being messed and intrigued in war with the Alliance itself. We deserve much better with the Alliance. No wars and only the peace the rules no matter what do the others are going to impose as an opinion on the topic itself.

Unfortunately,the Alliance's prince took a deep breath,smiling at her seductively and in spite of their rivalness,in the at least expected moment,he fell in love with her just for one hour...not because of her beauty (well,she was gorgeous)....everything about her was totally eye-catching and pleasing to his eye.

They showed some hatred towards each other a few minutes and hours ago,but that doesn't means they do show right now.

Everything changed...so drastically and radically.

The evidence is in their body language,attitude,their actions and words too.

He observed the princess more carefully,paying attention to every her action,word and everything else about her- her appearance from head to toes,her mildest expression on her face and in behaviour...

She was about to leave the throne's room,when he got off his throne,approaching to her,placing his masculine and mighty hand on her shoulder. It confused her and causing her slight discomfort,although it was quite relaxing and gently for her.

-What are you....- The Horde's princess was about to continue her sentence,when she felt in this second,feeling his chest,pressed to hers,his both hands wrapped around her shoulders and back and she did hugged him in return,wrapping her both feminine,soft and fragile hands around his back and shoulders,feeling a few tears,running on her cheek.

-Why are you leaving,beauty?- Although the difference between the Horde and the Alliance's leaders and helpers of the leader,Emmanuel didn't wanted the princess to leave his throne room even the kingdom itself. He had special desires for her- he felt wacky but lovely and amorous thrill inside his body,which it turned into something more exciting...he fell in love with her and he had sunken on her.

Anyway,she was a virgin too and being once married to one prince who dumped her 15 years ago,treating her as a slave and garbage,without any children.

-I said everything what i needed to say....and maybe you want to execute me.- She sounded desperate and being like she is going to be tortured in the few minutes and die lonely,without children and a strong and sympathetic husband next to her.

-Why are you talking stuff like this to execute or to murder you? Of course,i am not going to execute or kill you,just because you are from the opposite faction.

She didn't answered him in the first seconds after the direct respond,anyway Marine had the same feelings as his towards him- she fell in love with him and noticing his caring and sincere attitude towards her. It made her almost to cry and feeling for very first time the real love.

-I prefer to be killed rather than to live and being humiliated by my own father...that devil.

-No...no,don't talk stuff like this. I am never going to kill you... You don't deserve to be treated as a garbage and slave. You deserve much better.

-W...what do you mean with this? You are confusing me?

She was feeling still his friendly,romantical and tender embrace,in addition the powerful and touching words,which are trying to calm down her to every edge.

-You can be the princess of the Horde,but you seem hurted,sensible,beautiful and cool woman and person in the same time for me.

-...

-I do really mean that,princess.. You are not like the other princesses to sell themselves or just to marry for the prince,just because to become a selling for coppers queen. You are the real queen- who has being hurted mentally by her own father and you are powerful,amazing,aristocratic,elegant and sweet woman,who only the idiots barely could understand her. Understand me?- The young prince kissed her soft and fluffy cheek with his wet and charming lips.

She was blushing more and it calmed down her finally,feeling her heart to beat faster... She finally fell in love with him.. Marine couldn't resist herself from him. Most men either older or younger than her or around her age were disgusting her.. However....Emmanuel could be vicious and malicious in first sight like the devil himself...but he began being crazy over the princess of the Horde due to her sweet nature and attitude,which it brang his attention..

In spite of everything,she didn't wanted to get back in her own kingdom anymore...since her very first meeting with the Alliance's prince.

She was smiling and was about to cry in the same time,feeling much safer in Emmanuel's hands rather than in her father's Jean-Marie.

-Do you know that i do have any feelings towards you?

-What are they? Tell me your secrets..- He began flirting with her,falling in love with her more and more with every second and moment in their lives.

-You know that i was finding you for a total imbecile when you kidnapped me,by handcuffing my wrists like i am a criminal and when we arrived here in the throne room....actually....*she was gazing at his magnificent and handsome blue eyes like she is staring right at his soul*...you inspired me with your possessive,mighty and independent attitude which you do possess,of course...You are handsome,strong,intelligent and with black humor man and prince,who doesn't minds to bring down his rivals.

Those words were sending shivers down to his spine,causing him to smile frankly and he really loves her,in spite of the fact few hours he used to be her worst enemy. Emmanuel was being more curious for her and everything else about her.

-I can look evil and manipulative...but actually....i am a nice person.- he winked at her sweetly,touching gently her beautiful face elegantly with his small,soft,masculine and delicate fingers of his both hands,their eyes were locked at each other's amorous stare..

They were finally about to kiss each other in the next few seconds... Marine had the same feeling that they are going to kiss each other finally,get know each other better,love forever and live in his kingdom,organise a royal wedding together,having children and love each other with their whole hearts until their last breath.

-You know that i won't go back to my own kingdom anymore....*glancing at the huge windows with the mosaic glasses and finally getting her gaze at his*...What should i do?

-You don't need to leave my kingdom. I do need you...No matter how different are we....your and mine factions can rule together and achieve peace together rather than the sorrowful and brutal wars which we are experiencing on every 3 months....You are my whole life...my whole world....my whole heart which is all yours right now....You are truly the most special person to me in this cold world...I do need only you and not anyone else...I am going to make you my own queen and rulling together the Horde and the Alliance without doubt and lie.

-You know that....i adore your intellect and everything about you....I love you my prince until my last heart beat...

-Wait a second,honey....what is your name?- They were about to kiss passionately and experience their real first kiss but Emmanuel interrupted a little before their most precious moment in their entire lives.

-Marine...and yours?

-What a beautiful name! I am Emmanuel!

-Emmanuel,i love you so much until my last heart and you are the most special person in my whole life,heart and world!

-I love you forever,darling! I only need you and nobody else next to me! You are the most precious and gorgeous woman and princess which i have ever met in my whole life!

Their lips were pressed to each other,kissing slowly,sensually and the princess was pressed against the wall,sliding slowier and down to the wall,until reaching the ground,sitting on it and Emmanuel was kissing her continously lovely,lusty and realisticly like they are in the sweetest medieval romantic movies...Their eyes were closed to every edge,enjoying with pleasure and with their whole hearts their very first French kiss...''

 

 

In this second,the current French president woke up,opening apart of her not sleepy anymore gray eyes. It was 9am the morning. She slept only 5 hours without doubt.

Her husband was sleeping still and smelling something odd....her wife woke up unfortunately,which it caused to him to being awake,rubbing his eyes,yawning for a while and kissing each other for good morning,cuddling in each other and telling each other '' good morning''.

-Why you woke up suddenly like that,darling?

-I dreamt something really strange...

-Why that so? You can tell me anything.

-You are going to think me of a weirdo.

-No,i won't. Tell me it anyway.

-Alright... Let me tell it to you.

It took her about 5 minutes to describe the whole dream which she has experienced and it caused him his heart to beat much quicker than the expected,smiling broadly and kissing his wife once again.

-You know that you are not a weirdo. Your dream is actually very amorous and touching..

-Thank you! Also the dream was exactly what i have imagined the first meeting between us...

-I have imagined in the same way how we met for first time...and i have the feeling that we have encountered and loved each other so strongly and sincerely in our past life/lives.

-I have the same thought,spinning around my mind too. I have the feeling that we are loving each other since our past lives which they have passed.

-Yeah,that is quite interesting and secretive in the same time.

 

 

Several hours later...

23rd of April,2018

Washington D.C,the USA

3:30pm

The White House

The Entrance

 

 

The couple were with Megi and Jane and their baby twins in the same time.

Marine was wearing black cardigan with white shirt and black skirt a little over the knees with black high heels and silver jewelery,while her husband had on himself dark blue masculine cardigan with light blue tie,white shirt under the cardigan,deep blue trousers,black official shoes.

Madame Kaczmarek was wearing dark green skirt with black shirt with deep green cardigan with black high heels adding 2 inches to the height with jade gemstoned jewelery.

The journalist was wearing red dress with long sleeves to the knees with red high heels and silver aristocratic jewelery.

Marianna and Eddie were breastfed a few minutes ago and were enjoying every second and sight of the nearby world.

They were on the entrance of the White House,waiting for the president's response.

Madame and Monsieur Macron,Madame Angelova and Madame Kaczmarek were wearing bright and frank smiles on their faces,waiting impatiently Mr.Trump to arrive and welcome them warmly and friendly.

Finally they heard the footsteps of the American president,approaching to the door..

 

 

To be continue....

 

 


	3. The Difference Between The Peace And The New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marine and Emmanuel are having serious discussion with the American president and his wife Hillary Clinton on the peace between the democrats and the republicans,while the both ladies Jane and Miglena are distracting each other,excusing themselves for being ill and having a little fun in the president's bedroom,drinking wine and getting drunk.  
> The both women are getting know each other much better and a lot rather than yesterday.
> 
> How the peace is going to be solved,with whom and many other supporters of the demoblicans?

 

 

 

 

It was being heard a sound of opening door,while Miglena,Emmanuel,Marine and Jane were waiting outside together.

In the Washington D.C the weather like was about 20 degrees- a sunny and friendly one for the end of the April.

When the door opened of the White House,on the door was the American president Mr.Trump,who was wearing black suit as always with red tie and white shirt under his large sized cardigan,black formal shoes,being neat.

The USA president was wearing his casual smile,which was ridicilous for the rest of the world. Anyway that was his normal smile.

He welcomed warmly and politely his guests,handshaking with them casually with the ladies and making long-lasting handshake with the first man of France Monsieur Macron,greeting each other nicely.

Everyone greeted and being welcomed pleasantly,Donald letting them to enter inside the White House and they were walking forward where is the American president leading them.

The couple with their children and their female friends arrived in the Oval office,handshaking with the first lady of the USA- Hillary Clinton,who was wearing aristocratic and elegant light purple dress to the knees with classical design,white high heels about 2 inches,slight make-up,wearing amethyst gemstoned jewelery and bright and magnetic smile.

Finally they took their own seats,discussing together the most important stuff about the democrats and the republicans as first topic and afterwards how the peace is going to be achieved,in spite of the political opposition,which can cause any chaos.

-Ladies and Gentlemen,what do you think about the peace between the wrathful democrats and republicans?- The former secretary of the state asked generally the question to every person in the office,this time her gaze was towards to the French president Madame Macron,smiling broadly and waiting for her response.

-My personal opinion on the peace between the democrats and the republicans can be achieved....only if they stop with the contra protests,throwing dynamites and being worst and the coldest rival towards each other. It's simple logic,Madame Clinton.

-How about you Monsieur Macron?

The American president was sitting like he is the king and next to him Mrs.Clinton,who was sitting in queen pose,crossing her legs and paying attention to every word said from the guests,including their body language,mimics,gestures and their phrases. Her fascinating blue eyes were observing everything like the whole world was spinning around her,being optimistic and serious in the same time,during their grave and remarkable topic,which needs attention.

-In my opinion....how my wife said about the peace between the democrats and the republicans which can be achieved with ease,only if their leaders are courageous and mature enough to decide what is better for them....either the war and the thousands of deaths for one week or the tranquil peace,which won't cause any future problems to the both opposite sides.- He expressed his opinion sincerely and personally how Megi would describe it. Every word of his was pronounced in deadly serious tone,making a direct and brief eye contact with the both Americans,not trying to smile and being emotional.

-Thank you so much for the Macron family's opinion. Let's go on with the ladies...- Donald Trump exclaimed casually,his eyes moving on Madame Kaczmarek and Madame Angelova,who were staring at each other,smiling and smelling each other's luxurious and pleasant smelling feminine perfumes.

The USA president's gaze was puzzled in the first time,when he noticed that the both women were flirting with each other in very unusual way in front of his eyes...especially when they have decisive and solemn discussion,which shouldn't be underestimated and neglected in the same time.

Anyway when the both older women turned their heads,facing Monsieur Trump and Madame Clinton,they stopped being immature and prepared themselves in serious and professional way.

-According to me,the peace between the democrats and the republicans can be achieved if the conflict hasn't began earlier. It's quite immature and childish either of those sides to began with the argue and the itrigue... The peace is the better choice for the democrats and republicans to chill down their nuts.- The journalist gave her honest and frank answer,expressing her own opinion free without being underestimated in her answer,making a grave eye contact with the American president.

-My view is that....the democrats have their own views,which are more liberal,while the republicans tend to be more conservative in their perceptions and their ideas for the country. As a democrat,i could add as an addition that the war between the democrats and the republicans is going to destroy the USA sooner or later....leaving the great country in its ruins since the discovery of the USA,which was part of the remarkable and unique history.- Jane shared her opinion in front of the whole auditory without being ashamed and being free to accept critism,gazing at him and his wife Mrs.Clinton,who were sitting serenely,listening carefully their guests' opinions and sometimes taking someone's side or asking another important questions.

-Well...thank you so much for your opinions everyone. I was absolutely anxious for my country how we are dying slowly and slowly with every day and every week due to the protests,which are between the both alliances who cannot stand each other. I am going to try my best to make America safe again!

-If you have any questions to us,you can ask us anytime..

In spite of the majority in the office,the both ladies Mrs.Kaczmarek and Mrs.Angelova were getting pretty bored,to sit and debate with their own friends,the president and the first lady of the USA. The younger woman the journalist tried to ask one simple question the both Americans,getting away:

-Excuse me madame Clinton and Monsieur Trump?- Miglena tried to catch the attention of the both American politicians,smiling broadly and justifying herself in the best way,via her experience with sweet voice's timbre.

-Yes,Madame Angelova?- The former secretary of state turned her head,facing her and being open minded.

-Where is the bedroom because me and my buddy....Jane are not feeling very well enoughif you don't mind,please?

-You can relax with your friend...Why do you ask even?

-She is feeling like she is going to fall asleep and being in coma for the rest of the week,Mr.President.

-Okay,okay,ladies. Do you need some doctor's supervision over you?- The first lady of the American president asked curiously and politely the both older women than Marine,smiling sincerely and being helpful.

-No...no,madame Clinton. No,thank you. We are going to deal with it,taking a short break.

In this second,the journalist and the actress stood off the royal chairs who are behind the president's desk,heading to the door,leaving the Oval office and going upstairs,finding the bedroom,locking themselves. Anyway nobody is going to find them and getting them in huge trouble.

During their fun time,the both serious American politicians were still in the president's cabinet,discussing together the important topics on the peace between the democrats and the republicans with the French couple,who were expressing their own opinions what do they think really on the peace,the democrats,the republicans themselves and what is going to happen if the peace is a fact. It was steady problem for the Americans nowadays either being left or right-wing and opposing the other wing,protesting against them,throwing dynamites on the streets in every American state. CNN,Foxnews and other Tv Channels in the USA are broadcasting lately how the American citizens are suffering due to the democrats and the republicans' stupidity of war rather than achieving once again a peace.

-So Mr.President and Mrs.First lady,since when they began broadcasting cardinally news about the protests between the two opposite political parties in the whole country?- The first man of France Emmanuel was being serious,neat and professional in his words,not grinning and behaving strangely,sitting next to his wife,paying attention to every question which he is being asked from either the first lady or the president himself.

-Well...Mr.Macron,the CNN,Foxnews and other channel news are broadcasting the protests and those tragic news since the beginning of this year.. It's totally unbelievable and disturbing to being heard and witness of it especially if you are American citizen.-Donald responded to Emmanuel with tranquil and anxious voice's tone,making a direct and brief eye contact,not smiling.

-Is there going to be rebirth of the USA,if the peace between the democrats and the republicans isn't being achieved?- Marine asked curiously,being like professional journalist and politician in the same time especially a journalist.

-It depends from which view point are we going to see the things between the democrats,the republicans and the USA. If the peace is achieved,the USA is going to be still alive,if not...then the rebirth is going to be possible in less percentage.

-How the democrats and the republicans are going to realise that the war and the protests are making the things worse and being aware of their actions?

-Emmanuel...they are going to realise that they were particularly wrong in the whole time,when they see that the USA is weeping and it's the culling of the whole land,without paying attention to their people and their rivals' lives. If we want they to not being more serious in their actions and stop with their stupidity,one day either of you Macron's family going to be speak on the microphone in front of the entire USA for the issues in the protests between the left and right wing.

In this second,Hillary interrupted for a few seconds the politicians,suggesting them a cup of tea to each of them and they couldn't reject that cute suggestion and she went to the kitchen,preparing 3 cup of teas for the both guests and her husband Donald.

 

Back to Jane and Megi's moment...

 

The both women were locked together in the bedroom on the 2nd floor and being safe.

They were still with their clothes on,smirking in the same time.

Nobody was near,at least. The whole time was all their.

Jane decided to take off her cardigan,leaving it on the closest chair and being barefoot,getting tired of wearing high heels and hurting her soles and feet.

Megi left her high heels next to her friend's shoes,lying on the president's king-sized bed,smiling widely and relaxing for a while,without closing her gorgeous dark brown eyes.

When the journalist was relaxing for a while,the actress found accidently on the table two glasses of wine,bottle of Italian red wine and rose petals everywhere in the room. It confused her in the first time,but she got over with it and dealt with it.

The silence was covering the master's room like it was cemetery,full of gravestones and nobody was occupying the place itself except someone's ghosts,walking around the cemetery and going back to the corpses.

Anyway the silence was broken due to Madame Kaczmarek's arrogance to put in the wine's glasses some wine for herself and her buddy,who had any kind of odd attraction towards her,without lying. While she was paying attention to put in the wine glasses some wine,Miglena was observing and studying carefully her secret partner's body language,mimics,attitude and everything else about her more detailed,without skipping any detail and second.

Her childish and innocent smile was growing wider,radiating something more specific...amour and falling in love with the talented actress. Her eye pupils widened suddenly from the nothing,like she has seen the moon in its full phase. Her excited dark brown eyes were impatient for the upcoming enjoyment.

When the older woman was walking towards the bed,giving one of the wine glasses to the journalist,cheering each other and drinking a few sips of the wine,afterwards they left their wine glasses on the night table,Madame Kaczmarek joining in the bed too and not leaving Madame Angelova lonely.

For few days it was weird that they became way too closer than the expected...they are friendly and blissful company to each other,without doubting the facts and proof. They were feeling together the thrill,which was conquering them- to feel pink emotions and feelings towards each other,expressing them in gentle and delicate way,without being way too fast in their actions and decisions.

When Ms.Kaczmarek was lying next to the journalist,she glance at her and rolling her magnificent and divine green eyes all over the master's room,smiling seductively and whispering to the European ''It's such pretty day,sis. Isn't it?''. It grabbed automatically Megi's attention,without skipping her attempt to give her a honest answer to her question.

-Yes,of course,it is. It's our day today,swee...tie.- The both famous women began flirting with each other delicately and without being on high level with the flirts in their first days. It was extremely amusing that they began expressign each other's love a few days after they became friends officialy- it was rare occasion to happen to anyone in this unfair life.

The actress began blushing while her partner was blushing like a blossoming and charming French red rose,feeling butterflies fluttering in her stomach,feeling the thrill...their bisexual love from first sight...

She had noticed that since their first meeting that the younger woman Madame Angelova is not interested in the public's opinion,being creative,funny,diplomatic,intellectual,understanding,sensible and cool person,woman,journalist and mother,giving her a short nickname ''sis'' in sign of their friendship and their relativeness. It caused wild and realistic attraction towards her ally with 10 years younger than her.

They were lying on their backs,relaxing,feeling like they are going to fall asleep absolutely soon,without doubting and being precise at all.

Despite the fact that Megi is between Taurus and Gemini (she is generally Taurus) and Jane between Sagittarius and Capricorn (mostly Sagittarius),they were understanding each other and feeling the fluterring and wonderful attraction towards each other,no matter of their zodiac sign and what the stars are saying about the Sagittarius and Taurus relationship.

In the reality itself,the journalist wasn't being lesbian or bisexual,although her recent appearance of bisexuality in her personality,which is going to confuse many people,who barely understand the real sexuality and the real feelings and desires towards her favorite person in this entire world.

The first time,after her painful 4th divorce,she began feeling a little bit wacky in her personality especially her current sexuality.

-Baby girl...would you like one day to jump with parachute with me in the shining and dropping itself sky,moon with her charming and down to earth moonlight?- Jane asked her friend casually and mildly flirty,smirking and approaching her soft hands,wrapping them around her shoulders. The shoulders of Megi were warm and fluffy enough for comfort.

-Yes,of course,i would like it. Why won't we try it soon?- Miglena was feeling the smooth and pure hands,wrapped around her shoulders,feeling a tight and sweet embrace,sending shivers down her spine and approaching her body next to Jane. Their hearts were skipping a beat for a while. They were a few centimetres away from each other.

Jane and Megi were never been so close to each other since their first meeting.

They were feeling like the time has stopped,like the clock stopped working,everything which is moving was being immobile forever. Nothing matters!

The ladies were about to kiss each other in the next few seconds like they are going to break the evil spell,which has been casted on either of them.

Then they drank a few more sips from their wine glasses,drinking it to the end for a few seconds like it's water and Jane kept some of the wine liquid inside her mouth,preparing for the most precious and sensual moment,which she is going to experience with Megi in the following moments.

They were approaching their heads and lips. Their wet and hard lips crashed and were pressed to each other,kissing passionately,sweetly and gloriously,leaving a wet trail on their lips and dropping slowly like vampire's blood through the chin. Their both hands were touching each other's faces and heads,closing their own eyes.

Madame Angelova's tongue was forcing its way slowly inside Jane's mouth,initiating a deep French kiss,afterwards feeling the wine's liquid inside her mouth and moving her lips from her lips to her neck,licking all over it with her red colored tongue,leaving wine spots on the tender neck of the actress,who was moaning and enjoying the pleasure with every second. She couldn't neglect such marvelous and golden moment,which she is going to experience it once in her entire life.

Jane was in the role of the woman,while Megi as the man or called shemale.

The shemale was pinning with her own weight,being on top of the actress,biting her neck with her sharp and white teeth yet,licking all over it,leaving some marks of bright red lipstick. After finishing pleasuring the neck of her secret partner,she leaned her head to hers,opening each other's eyes,gazing at each other like they are staring at their own souls.

-Do you know that...i do love you Jane,my beauty?- The journalist was flirting with her new bisexual girlfriend,giving a dirty look to her,her widely opened dark brown eyes were telling everything as emotions and feelings,whispering to her,covering her face with her hot and fresh breath.

-You may know that i love you so much more than anything else in this world,Megi,sweetie!

-I love you my amour until our last breath! You are everything for me!

-I am going to...

-To do....

-Everything....

-For you....

They kissed lusciously and deliciously once more time,while Mrs.Angelova's left hand was wrapped around the actress's long blond hair,putting her small and tiny fingers between every blond lock,tangling it like a root and playing with her silky blond hair and her right one was choking like a definite sadist,giving her double more pleasure.

Jane's hands were wrapped around Miglena's beautiful and medium brown hair with the fringe itself,playing with it and enjoying themselves.. They loved to play love games together and suddenly,Jane by an accident due to her drunkness stripped the journalist,leaving her with her bright red underwear and woowing.

Madame Angelova was tall about 5'2-5'3 only while Madame Kaczmarek 5'6 1/2 only.

The atmosphere was filling with more romance,sensuallity,love and bisexuality which was quite enough for one happy and satisfied bisexual women being in relationship.

Now the journalist was lying on her own back,closing her eyes and Jane decided to go towards the table,taking some rose petals and pouring her out with plenty of rose petals,which were increasing the true love,which is growing much higher level.

She was feeling like she is in the Wonderland with those rose petals,covering a little bit parts of her body,which were bringing sincere and personal smile.

She felt even hands,traveling all over her smooth and delicate skin of her body especially the torso and the hands.

Suddenly,the both famous women fell asleep next to each other,in case Miglena put on herself the clothes which she used to wear a little earlier today.

 

A few hours later....

6:00pm

Washington D.C,the USA

The White House

The Oval Office

 

 

The both French politicians had already discussed together with the American president Donald Trump and his wife Hillary Clinton about the peace between the democrats and the republicans,taking an extremely important decision for the entire country,without pitying in the next years.

-Thank you so much for accepting us and discussing together those serious topics for the peace,the democrats and the republicans,Mr.Trump!- Madame Macron thanked to the both Americans,handshaking with them,while holding in the baby basket her and Emmy's babies,being nice and polite.

-You are always welcome madame and monsieur Macron! We are glad with my wife that you came here to add commentary on those hot topics,which are going to make great sense.- Donald was smiling simply to Marine and Emmanuel,handshaking with both of them,however his handshake with the former French president was tight and unknown like almost an year ago.

-Thank you for your visit,ladies and gentlemen.- The former secretary of state was smiling pleasantly,greeting the current French president with her husband and permanently welcoming warmly the guests.

-Wait a second,darling...- Emmanuel exclaimed anxiously.

-What are you talking about?

-Ahhhhh...Jane and Megi got lost maybe?

-No...no and nope.. Anyway we should check where are they..

-Alright. Let's go find them together.

The American president with the first lady prefered to stay in the corridor,waiting for the French lovely couple,going upstairs so that to find the bisexual couple,who fell asleep in the most sensual,melodious and adorable way.

When they heard Marine and Emmanuel's knock on the door,during this second hearing their casual voice's timbre,telling them that to be out of the room and the French president was breastfeeding her both baby twins Marianna and Eddie.

Jane woke up,hauling like a dead corpse Megi in sign to wake up and prepare swiftly,putting on herself her red dress to the knees with the long sleeves. The both bisexual older women were drunk especially the journalist,trying to act normally,although their queerness. They prepared themselves in just few minutes,heading to the door and seeing once again their buddies,going with them back to Los Angeles from Washington D.C.

 

 

A several minutes later....

23rd of April,2018

From Washington D.C to Los Angeles,CA,the USA

11:00pm

 

Everyone were sitting on the back seats like this way: in the most left part of the back seat is sitting Megi,after her Jane,Marine and Emmanuel.

They got in the luxurious car a few minutes ago.

Marianna and Eddie were sleeping from a long time ago,while their parents were sitting generally close to each other.....

During the luxurious car's driving,the both older women Mrs.Angelova and Ms.Kaczmarek were chatting each other and hiding their drunk behaviour and voice's tones,which were way too risky being heard ,by anyone else.

The Macron's family were cuddling each other and kissing lovely and cutely,sending shivers and pure touches down their spines and bodies,who adore to experience such things.

Anyway the well talented actress is going to have a special and dedicated to the French couple Madame and Monsieur Macron to watch it as sign of respect,admiraiton,the friendship and everything else.

 

several minutes later....

24th of April,2018

2:08am

Los Angeles,CA,The USA

Jane Kaczmarek's house

The 1st bedroom

 

 

Despite the dead silence in the actress's house and the French couple were being sleepy,sleeping next to each other with their own pajamas in the 2nd bedroom on the 2nd floor,embracing each other in warm,tight,desirable and romantical embraces. Their children were between their parents,sleeping with them under the pleasant and mellow blanket.

Jane accepted Megi to sleep in her bedroom without turning the TV,being lonely in her own bed,lying and being awake,thinking constantly for the journalist,who was out of the bathroom right now,took a compact shower for 5-10 minutes,putting on herself red pajamas and joining in the bed Madame Kaczmarek.

They were still drunk,in spite of Ms.Kaczmarek's voice which is much softer than the previous days..

Madame Kaczmarek and Madame Angelova were hugging each other firmly like there is no tomorrow and feeling each other's hearts to beat much faster than before. Often their kisses were not being forgettable on the lips and the cheeks themselves. Although the strength of the alchohol,which is living in their blood yet,they decided to sleep due to their heavy day and tiredness,wishing to each other ''good night'',cuddling each other and kiss lovely,closing their tender,feminine,magneitc and unrealistic eyes.

 

 

To be continue...

 

 


	4. The Promising Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple are having an important discussion this time with the democratic senator Bernie Sanders,a little before the official meeting- Hillary and Bernie are having meeting,convincing her democratic colleague meeting the last hopes of the Americans,who are naive,confused and hurted,having no other choice rather organising protests either against the right-wing or the left one.  
> The Macron's family are experiencing their first meeting with the senator,discussing together on 4 eyes the anxious situation in the USA.
> 
> How the meeting is going to pass? Are there going to be promises? Is the peace going to be achieved in the next 3 days?

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning

24th of April,2018

Los Angeles,CA,the USA

10:02am

Jane Kaczmarek's house

The bathroom

 

 

The actress was taking a fresh morning shower,washing her long light blond hair,feeling every relaxing water jet all over her wet hair and body for 15 minutes. Jane wasn't that drunk how she used to be yesterday in the afternoon and the last night.

When she drinks some alchohol especially wine,it vanishes quickly from her organism,without being bothered to drive behind the wheel.

This time the journalist Miglena was still in the bed,feeling the friendly warmness under the blanket,while her friends Marine and Emmanuel were awake since 1 hour,taking notes in their own diaries how their first days in Los Angeles passed,a little before that Marianna and Eddie were being breastfed by their own mother and the both responsible politicians and parents were giving all of their attention,affection and love to their children.

Suddenly,when Madame Kaczmarek was about to cover herself with the towel and opening the bathroom's door to leave after the shower,she saw her friend,calling her on short ''sis'' being drunk,rolling her preciously beautiful dark brown eyes like a derp,behaving strange this morning,in spite of their little fun in the White house yesterday.

The older woman screamed,her heart was going to jump suddenly from her soul and being souless. At least,Madame Angelova was simply tranquil,without expressing any extreme emotion like she is being frightened and amused. She was about to brush her teeth and wash her face,while being in drunk mode yet.

-Oh good morning,sis.- The actress warned her buddy with pleasant voice's tone,although her nervouness and being precise and careful the next time,gazing at her oddly.

-Good morning,sissy. Pardon me,if i scared the shit out of you. Forgive me,if you don't mind.- Her drunk voice's timbre was slightly doubting,in spite of that she is not dangerous person how she looked like in first sight,smirking and entering in the bathroom,while Jane was holding the towel still,covering her naked and wet body after the shower.

-It's OK everything,baby girl. I am just sometimes distracted or out of my mind. It's normal.

-I accept it,don't worry. Forgive me for my drunkness.

-I forgive you for everything. Nobody was born perfect without doing any mistake every day. You can do at least 5 mistakes for one day but you being forgiven for that,at least.

-I know...i know,sissy Jane. Take care of yourself.

-Alright,alright.

Afterwards the actress left the bathroom,going back in their bedroom,where they used to sleep the last night,drying her naked normal structured body.

The younger woman was washing her face and then brushing her own teeth,while being with her own red pajamas. Basically,after washing her face,she was more normal except her drunkness was still living inside her spirit right now.

In the next few minutes,the actress put on herself one plain white T-shirt with casual jeans,going downstairs to make a breakfast for herself and her guests like toasted bread slices with Polish sausage and baked eggs and as a drink fresh and natural pear juice.

She was doing by herself the breakfast.

When Mrs.Angelova was out of the bathroom,stripping her pajamas and putting on herself her every day clothes like dark red blouse with long sleeves and dark colored jeans,brushing her messy hair with her bright red brush.

Then she decided to go downstairs,heading to the kitchen and noticing that her ''older sis'' is doing the breakfast. It made the journalist being interested and anxious in the same time,having the wish to join her ally,doing together the breakfast.

-Sissy Jane?- Madame Angelova exclaimed excited,smiling,5 metres away from her target and staring at Madame Kaczmarek.

-Yes,baby girl?- Jane asked nicely and turning her head for a while,facing the younger woman,who was in front of her back and now behind her,gazing at each other's eyes passionately and deliciously,like they are going to eat each other without any doubt,smiling broadly and innocently.

-May i join in the breakfast preparation,if you don't mind?

-Of course,you can. Why do you ask?

-I thought i could disturb you in this way.

-No,no,no.. Don't talk stuff like this. Everything is OK!

-Thank you for accepting me in the breakfast preparation.

-You're always welcome.- The both women smiled solidary to each other,without avoiding any kind of long lasting divine and magnetic eye contacts- they were indeedly like magnets to each other. Their attraction was savage,beautiful and flawless,in spite of their 10 years difference and being the same gender.

At least,they had bisexual sister feelings,despite the fact they are not in reality sisters to each other.

The breakfast preparation took about 20 minutes,without distracting themselves.

The both women were preparing the breakfast with enjoyment and happiness.

 

 

Back to the couple's moment...

24th of April,2018

Los Angeles,CA,the USA

10:20am

Jane Kaczmarek's house

The Yard

 

 

The couple were with their own children together in the yard of the actress's luxurious villa. Marianna and Eddie were breastfed already,being in their parents' hands,being swinging slowly and sweetly.

The sunrays were apparently friendly and touching the both politicians' silky hairs especially Marine's blond charming hair.

The weather like today in Los Angeles was 22 degrees like it's the early phase of the summer,in spite of that it's spring time yet.

Marine and Emmanuel were taking notes in their diaries how they survived the first few days in Los Angeles- in different country,continent and state.

They were with casual clothes,sitting on the metalic chairs and chatting each other for different stuff:

-Sweetie,have you ever wondered if you were the woman and if i were the man- i mean we were with different genders?- The current French president was extremely curious with her quesiton,asked in sensual and delicate way,making a wise and lovely eye contact with her husband Emmanuel,wanting his opinion.

-If i were female and you were the male,it would be the same thing as now- we would have 2-3 children together,live together happily after,support each other,love each other,being together forever,no matter how different personalities are we,sharing different political ideas.- Monsieur Macron was embracing with one of his free hands his wife Marine,while sitting next to each other,staring at her gorgeous gray eyes,expressing his opinion.

Their stares continue for more than 20 seconds after his response and afterwards....

-And your personal view,darling?- He smiled,ready to listen her adorable and melodic voice,leaning his back on the chair's back.

-In my opinion....if i were the man and you were the woman with changed genders,i would be the person who did the very first step towards you,getting know each other better,afterwards jumping on higher phase slowly and gradually,without skipping those steps rapidly how most young and unexperienced people could do in relationship or somewhere else. And we would have 2-3 children maximun in our entire family,enjoying the peace and our long lasting,strong and colorful love,which is complicated for the rest of the world,not understanding the fact that....when two politicians are against each other in the politics due to their different political perceptions and sharing different ideas,that means they hate each other even outside the politics....The fact that there are two politicians,who couldn't tolerate each other's perceptions and ideas,that does not means they can be friends,lovers,girlfriend and boyfriend or marry each other in the social and personal life. Otherwise,it doesn't make sense to say that two politicians can show hatred in the both spheres without doubting the facts.

-I agree with you generally and your opinion is so affectionable for me. The people are constantly unsatisfied and misunderstanding people who can annoy each other,but actually the truth is that...those people are born for each other,without seeing it from one side.

-This world has changed a lot. Sad but true.

-Yes,you are exactly right.

-Imagine....if i was dead,you find my corpse somewhere in the house for an example....and what would you do with my corpse...either burry it in its own grave,under the ground and the worms eat my flesh and bones....or to criminalizing me,afterwards throwing all ashes all over our house and the Eiffel tower?

-Very....very interesting question. I would prefer to criminalize your body,throwing all over the Eiffel tower and our own home the ashes of my burnt body rather than your bones being victim of the worms,who are going to eat you,while you are dead and being burried dead. And how about you,darling?

-I would prefer to criminalize your body,spreading every ash of yours especially the Elysee's palace,the Eiffel tower,our house and our bedroom where we are sleeping together. I love you very much with every piece of my heart and i am never going to betray you like to burry you either alive or dead,being eaten by those stinky worms.

While the amorous couple were discussing together some topics,unfortunately the other two older ladies arrived with the breakfast itself,placing it on the wooden table.

In the next few seconds,they sat against the married partners,began having breakfast with sincere smile and communicating each other,telling each other jokes:

-Hey...you madames,guess who said ''Nique ta mere''?- Emmanuel was grining,while communicating with Jane,Megi and Marine,began laughing and not stopping himself.

-Why it sounds like you have said it?- Jane answered with a question his question sarcastically,smirking,while glancing at him with her down to earth green eyes.

-Ahahaha,i have never said nique ta mere. Then who has ever mentioned that quote?

Suddenly,Madame Angelova remembered this quote from somewhere and finally her adorable dark brown eyes moved towards to her recent target- the French president. With a broad smile.

-Everything tells me that....Marine has said that quote once time.- The journalist chucked like a innocent and shooted bunny,knowing the answer already.

-Ahahahahah.- Everybody were laughing.

 

 

Back to Hillary Clinton's moment...

24th of April,2018

Washington D.C,the USA

11:00am

The White House

The Bedroom

 

 

Hillary overslept and being stressed and nervous in the same time for waking up in such late hour on Tuesday the late morning. She was lonely under the warm and soft blanket. She should be prepared and going to meet Bernie Sanders,one of her democratic colleagues,discussing together the democratic and the republican's peace,which could be achieved sooner or later this early afternoon.

Madame Clinton was with her deep blue pajama,getting up from her bed,rubbing her slightly sleepy blue eyes,yawning for a while,afterwards accepting with a bright and optimistic smile and serenity the fact,taking off herself her pajamas and putting on herself white short sleeved dress a little under the knees,white 2 inched platform high heels,cardinally silver jewelery with diamonds. As an addition she perfumed her neck,arms,palms and her chest.

Brushing her teeth,cleaning herself,having a fast breakfast and going in the Oval office,being next to her husband Mr.Trump,who was posting a few new Twitter posts,related with the democratic and the republican's peace.

The both American politicians took a seat,next to each other and discussing together the idea for the peace between the both powerful and rulling parties in the USA:

-So darling....do you think after the democrats and the republicans' peace,which is going to be achieved in the following days...is going to influence bad on the both parties and the entire country?- The American president was deadly serious,while discussing together the most important topic for those days,making a smart eye contact with his wife Mrs.Clinton,sitting normally on his spinning chair.

-I don't think so,because after this peace... the both parties are going to be either friends or completely neutral without doubt. I hope they don't get in war once again how they did since the beginning of 2018.- The former secretary of state shared her thoughts on the current topic,which has been opened since few minutes ago,being grave in her words and without missing something in her sentences,gazing at her husband's blue eyes,paying attention to everything around them.

-I am on the same opinion but if there are rebels either democrats or republicans,who are violating the peace,is there going to be a cruel punishment towards them?

-In my opinion yes...because if someone who is conservative or liberal,even violates on the lowest level the peace itself...there are going to be so many solemn consequences,who could ruin their lives without lie.

-I like your view point on this question.. However you are going to discuss it with Bernie Sanders,wanting his commentary on this topic and let's see his views,tho.

-You are right. I am going to have meet with him this afternoon outside the White House,delibrating together for the cardinal topic of the week.

-That is amazing,dear Hillary. Also his opinion matters for either the peace or the continious war.

-Indeedly and Mike,too.

-I am going to discuss with him about it tomorrow.

 

 

A few hours later...

The same day

1:00pm

Washington D.C.,the USA

The White House

Outside

 

 

Madame Clinton was waiting patiently,wearing shining like a diamond smile,being neat. She was at the right time.

She was waiting for him lonely and when there were the first traces of the luxurious car,arriving finally. One of the car assistants,opened the door,helping to the old democrat to get off the car,smling widely,gazing at him cleverly.

Senator Sanders was walking towards the former secretary of state,smiling broadly,handshaking each other and greeting each other.

They had remarkable discussion on the peace between the both opposite American parties,who cannot stand each other in its political ideas and views.

The topic's discussion took over 2 hours,sharing their own opinions but...even the American president Monsieur Trump could not stop the democrats and the republicans from their wrathful protests and merciless war on the streets and in the medias.

Finally the both democrats reached to this point:

-Look Hillary...neither the democrats...nor the republicans are strong as the whole American citizens who are being in union,which is unbeatable.. There is no hope someone to put a stop on this brutality.- Bernie was frowning,making a smart and professional eye contact with his colleague. Every word,pronounced by him was sounding unemotional.

-Actually...Bernie,there is any hope,which can lead to the peace which we should achieve.- The first American lady exclaimed gravely,paying attention to her own words and to his in the same time.

-What is the only hope of the left and the right-wing stop with this nonsence and imbecile behaviour?

-I have finally found those people who can do it....but you can consultate with them and discuss it on 4 eyes with them. They are Marine Le Pen and Emmanuel Macron,one French political couple.

-Aaaahh,i see...I have heard about them tons of times especially in the medias. They are amazing and magnificent couple,in spite of that Marine is rascal and her political views are insane for me.

-Don't worry about her political views! You are not living in France. We are in the USA! We have our own policy rather than the French one.

-Yes but how those both young people are going to rescue the democrats and the republicans from their bloody and sick protests and war?

-They are the only hopes and they do know how to achieve peace,without even to have one victim either from the right or the left-wing.

-And should i meet with them directly?

-Of course,yes. Also i am going to warn the Macron's family about your following meet with them which is going to be tomorrow,if you are free.

-I am indeedly free.

-Excellent! Anyway i am thankful for this important,wise and mature discussion between me and you for the peace between the democrats and the republicans. I am looking forward to work together more on those powwows.

-You're very welcome,Hillary. It was my huge pleasure to chat for this decisive topic.

-Thank you solidary once again,Bernie!

They embraced each other friendly and warmly,handshaking and telling each other ''Goodbye!''',when in this second the senator was walking towards his car,sitting on the back seats,watching through the window everything.

The first lady was walking inside the White House,going in her husband's cabinet,where she did not found him,sitting on his chair.

Well,he was busy,delivering some speech in the other special room of the White house.

Hillary decided to be on her phone,sending an important message to Marine via the email in this way:

 

''Sender: Hillary Clinton

To: Marine Macron

 

Hello Marine! I am glad i can get in touch with you. I had a grave meeting with Bernie Sanders,my colleague. We were delibrating cardinally about the democrats,the republicans and the peace,which can be achieved in the following days. Anyway,he has the wish to meet with you and your husband tomorrow in 3:30pm in the guest's room. The meeting is going to be between you,your husband and Monsieur Sanders. That is all what i needed to tell you,Madame Macron.

 

Looking forward for answer

 

HRC''

 

She was sitting on her husband's spinning chair,while sending the email to the current French president,afterwards standing off the USA president's seat,going in the living room and lying on the couch.

 

 

Back to Marine's moment....

24th of April,2018

Los Angeles,CA,the USA

4:00pm

Jane Kaczmarek's house

The living room

 

 

The current French president was sitting on the couch with Miglena and Emmanuel and the baby twins,who were being breastfed just a moment ago,now sleeping peacefully.

Jane was in the theater,making rehearsal since a few minutes ago for the following play,which is going to be broadcast on the theater,inviting personally her new friends. It was going to be a challenge,tho.

Marine had got the message by the former secretary of the state,reading it to the end and telling it to the both adults,who were sitting next to her- Marine was sitting in the center,while Megi was sitting next to her from her left side and Emmanuel from his wife's right side.

Anyway they had a commentary on it:

-So sweetie,we are going to meet senator Sanders tomorrow in the White House.- Madame Macron was smiling while glancing at her husband,feeling from her husband and her friend Madame Angelova's hands,wrapped around her back and shoulders,saying her phrase purely.

-Oh yes,darling. We are the only hopes of the Americans to save the democrats and the republicans from their traps.- The former French president exclaiming normally and mildly sensual.

During the couple's commentary,the journalist was slightly bored and was without her beloved ''older sissy'' Jane. At least,Miglena wasn't drunk as yesterday.

The drunkness vanished in the at least expected moment.

Anyway,she decided to break the foreground's silence,turning on the TV in the living room,moving on the channel with the news.

Suddenly,Marine and Emmanuel's eyes were glued to the TV screen,metres away from the TV,being on the couch,watching together with their ally Mrs.Angelova.

On the international news mentioned that the former wife of Monsieur Macron had escaped from jail,going back in her own home in the countryside and her plans were unknown for the future yet,leaving behind unsolved mystery.

It was surprising that Brigitte had escaped from prison,being in that mice hole for 8 months only (almost 9).

That news caused many rageful reactions,especially from the couple,while the journalist was neutral,anyone being deadly curious why do they treat the former wife of Macron as contempt:

-How is that possible she to being free,doing whatever she wants that mummy?- Marine erupted outrageously,although the fact she was raging inside and outside she seems calm and innocent,turning off the TV.

-I don't understand how for wedding threat,giving her 20-30 years being behind the grids,after 8-9 months escape by yourself? I don't understand it!

-W...what is happening here? Why you are guys calling her a mummy?

-Megi,if we tell you what type of person is Madame Trogneux,you are going to face palm in the next few minutes. Are you really ready to hear the truth itself?- The current French president Mrs.Macron was facing her buddy,being ready to tell the ugly and fascinating truth about Brigitte.

-I am listening. I don't mind if you tell me even if she is taking drugs or being rapist.- The journalist took a serious pose,being a good listener and staying quiet,glancing at the current talker.

-So...Brigitte used to be Emmanuel's ex-wife,but that lady cheated on him since 2013...being with another man,who is around her age,however a little older than her- around 68-years old and named Arthur. It was an enormous mistake of my little Emmy to marry that witch mummy and falling in love with her since his high school years. And that lady is very annoying,being careless for her own much younger and unexperienced husband,wearing super short skirts and dresses,revealing her wrinkled legs,used to treat Emmanuel as a slave and their romantical emotions were not generally natural.- In the first few seconds before her long speech,the French president was brutally honest in her own words what she was remembering by far and knowing exactly what she was talking about,making a brief eye contact with her friend Madame Angelova,who was astonished after hearing the whole story,which was spinning around France 1-2 years ago.

-WoW....just WOW! That woman is amusing everyone with her muminess....she has to be so ancient evil plague. How she even dares to touch him or used to kiss his cheek?- The journalist was astonished and disgusted,told by her younger friend.

-Have you noticed that on every picture when i am with her and she is about to kiss my cheek,i do absolutely ignore her and not glancing at her even?- The former French president asking casually the journalist,glancing at her for a while.

-I have noticed a few pictures only,admitting it frankly. I am sorry,if i am wrong here.

-No,no.. You are not wrong here,Megi. It's alright everything.

-Between...i am way too disgusted by that woman who has ruined your life,Emmanuel due to your beauty,intelligence,magnetism,charm and awesome personality,which you do possess... I can't understand a lady who is with 24-25-years older than his/her own student and being in sexual relationship with a student and afterwards marrying each other,in spite of their huge age difference,which is extremely scandalous.

-We expected that you are going to be on her side.

-No and i am never going to be on someone evil's side,who hasn't done something special for anyone.

-Don't tell me she is going to find us or even hurt us.- The first gentleman of France was slightly terrified that his former wife is outlaw,not smiling.

-Everything is going to be alright,guys. We are strong alliance who can deal with that mummy.

While the couple and the journalist were communicating verbally together,suddenly her phone vibrated in sign that she has got a new message or notiflication.

Anyway the older woman took a look whose message is and thanks to the sender's name...she recognised finally who was behind that....Ms.Trogneux,the ex and nowadays outlaw.

 

BT: Oh hello you monkey. I know from somewhere your name and i am never going to tell you from where i do know you. I have noticed that you and your friends Marine and Emmanuel have destroyed the Rothschild and even now trying to achieve the peace between the democrats and the republicans,who are barely understanding the public's opinion. Also i am out of jail.

MA: I don't have anything more to say to you except you are totally disgusting woman for me and you make me to vomit sooner or later. You are not valuable enough.

BT: Do not provoce me or....

MA: Nique ta mere.

Nique toi.

Going offline...

BT: WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SAID? NIQUE MOI?

 

Despite everything,the journalist got away with one of the dullest and funniest phrases which she used to save herself from Brigitte,the Macron's family being witnesses of their text messaging which was hilarious. She had more ideas,spinning around her mind so that to make fun of the former high school teacher,who had escaped from jail,which was extremely amusing for the majority.

The first gentleman of France and his wife as the role of president were laughing together of the text message between madame Angelova and madame Trogneux.

 

 

The next day...

25th of April,2018

Washington D.C,the USA

3:25pm

The White House

The Guest's room

 

The couple were lonely together in Washington D.C,being impatient for their upcoming meeting with senator Sanders.

This time the current French president was wearing white cardigan with white skirt,black shirt with short sleeves,black high heels 2 inches,silver jewelery and a little bit makeup like eyeshadows and light pastel pink lipstick on her lips.

During this moment her husband,the former French president,had on himself his deep blue official suit with light blue tie under the cardigan with the white shirt itself,black formal shoes on his feet.

They were in the guest's room,chatting each other,while Mrs.Angelova was taking care of Marianna and Eddie,feeding them with Marine's milk from the baby's bottle,giving attention to them when she has spare time back in Los Angeles.

-Do you think i do look good for the meeting?- Madame Macron asked curiously her husband,by not being confident enough what is going to be the first impression between her and between Monsieur Sanders,rolling her galactic gray eyes all over the guest's room,her heart was beating quicker than the speed's light even.

-Of course,you do look good always. You are not just looking good,you are hot,attractive and cute in the same time,which is making triple more dangerous.

-Oh really?- The current French president blushed.

-Exactly!

They were feeling each other's sensual and adorable embraces,when finally they heard a man's voice,coming from the white house's hall.

The man's voice wasn't either Trump's or Pence's one. It was much different and sounding a little older than the both men. It was actually senator Bernie Sanders.

When he opened slightly the guest room's door,he saw that those are Madame and Monsieur Macron,the last hopes of the USA,who was Hillary talking about yesterday and now it caused him a little amusement and astonishment,in spite of that he knew already them from somewhere.

When the couple noticed that the elder was entering in the guest's room,they smiled friendly and pleasantly to the senator,greeting him with ''Good day to you'',handshaking and taking seats.

Now it was the time to discuss all the 3 together about the democrats,the republicans and the peace between the both poessessive and dominating political parties in the whole USA.

They were asking each other's questions,expressing their real thoughts on those topics and questions.

Despite the fact that Marine and Emmanuel used to be the youngest French presidential candidates,they showed with their intelligence,will of sharing with their whole independence and freedom their ideology to the democrat,convincing him about their perfect ways to perform the peace between the democrats and the republicans. He understood the both sides very well,although this time the couple shared similiar views on the peace,which it was kinda confusing.

They were discussing together about those important and grave topics more than 3 hours and finally deciding that the official peace is going to be achieved in the next 3 days,putting the end on the wars between the both political parties in the USA.

 

 

To be continue...

 

 

 


	5. The Peace...The Love...The Psychological

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marine and Emmanuel had discussed already the most important topics with Mr.Sanders for the peace cardinally. Now there were only 2-3 days until the official freedom between the democrats and the republicans,putting a stop on their protests and contra attacks,a day before the peace a party in the White house,organised by Donald Trump.  
> Let's return to the less stressing part...the bisexual OTP JanIglena,getting in more sensual moments being together in the late night,chilling in their own way..  
> Despite everything on the next morning Jane gets way too more drunken than her ''younger sissy sis'' Miglena,completely forgetting the fact that they are together. They all going together to the therapist,helping to the actress,getting her memories back especially the first sweet moments with her beloved one.
> 
>  
> 
> How the memories are coming back to the Hollywood actress,who is being loved by an European journalist,who are so close to each other?

 

 

 

 

-It was to us huge pleasure to meet you,Mr.Sanders!- Madame Macron conveyed happily,smiling and handshaking with the senator,glancing at his eyes for a while,thanking to him solidary for today's formal and grave meeting.

-It was also mine.- The husband of the current French president thanked back to the democrat,smiling sincerely and making a brief eye contact with him.

-Thank you very much to both of you for convincing me with your amazing ideas for the freedom,which can be achieved. It was mine pleasure to meet such ambitious and cool young couple,supporting the idea for the freedom of our party and my rival's party.

They were leaving together the White House. The couple got in their own luxurious car,going back to Los Angeles.

While they were in the car,Marine decided to text Miglena,so that to see if she is taking care of her children and being responsible nana.

 

Marine: Hi Megi! :)

Megi:Oh hi,Marine. ;) 

Marine: How is going with your responsibility?

MA: It's everything OK! Your children are sleeping right now peacefully and fed them with baby food and some of your milk from their baby bottles. And what about you,dear friend?

MM: Recently me and my husband are coming back to Los Angeles,being driven in our car and we discussed already with senator Bernie Sanders about our idea related with the peace,which is going to be achieved in the next 3 days. 

MA: very cool! Also i am going to prepare the dinner. Don't worry if you arrive late,guys. There is going to be a dinner for you and Emmanuel,too. ;)

MM: Also how is Jane?

MA: Jane? My sissy sis? She is alright. She is watching a few of her plays on DVD recording in the living room with me now. 

MM: Has that mummy disturbed you again?

MA: You mean that sandy voidness? Yes,she did it again that pendejo. I am going to show you the conversation between me and her again when you arrive at home. See ya soon.

MM: See ya soon,Megi.

 

Going offline...

 

 

While the driver was concetrating on the path,the both married politicians to each other were drowning in the tense silence in the car,feeling each other's warm,tender and fabulous embraces,causing them heat inside their bodies,a few milimetres away from each other. Mrs.Macron's head was lying on Mr.Macron's shoulder,like she is going to fall asleep in the next few seconds like a peaceful baby.

 

 

 

**_Back to Miglena's moment..._ **

25th of April,2018

Los Angeles,CA,the USA

5:33pm

Jane Kaczmarek's house

The living room

 

 

The actress decided to watering her flowers in their pots outside and on the terrace,while Madame Angelova was taking care the couple's children,possessing the role of a babysitter. It sounds cute,isn't it?

Anyway,the journalist loves the children and to give them affection,attention and to spend the rest of her spare time with them. It was huge pleasure for her,giving her a frankly and charming smile on her still youthful face with its first wrinkles on it.

Marianna and Eddie were sleeping silently in their baby basket for twins on the couch,while their nana was drinking a cup of fresh green tea and suddenly her phone vibrated again. It caused her annoyance inside but she was way too tranquil person to express anger,hatred and coarsing emotions towards someone...making her to look stupid,less valuable in the eyes of the other people and ridicilous.

When she took in her hands her phone,pressing the middle button of it and what to see...a new text message from Madame Trogneux again..

The journalist wasn't surprised even to get one more text message from that mummy,who loves to spam her worst rivals viciously,not leaving them alone.

Despite all,Miglena smirked,in sign of that she doesn't cares about Brigitte's opinion and other people's opinion.

Their text messaging conversation continued in this way:

 

B:You decided to ignore me again,you little dirty monkey?

M:Ohhh...not you again.. From where do you think you are coming,professeur Brummy? Egypt maybe?

B: It's not funny anymore,Miglena. I am quite frustrated of your attitude- you behave infantile! What to say more about you? >_<

M: Well...at least i haven't stolen your favorite Emmanuel... He has 2 children with Marine and please just leave them alone to live their own life as a couple and to rule France together. ;)

B: You are trying to convince me about them? How frickin....dare YOU?

M: Owowowowow....calm down mummy...your bandages are going to be removed sooner or later...not with that ignorant behaviour.

B: You are supposedly a journalist...but you do behave like a total imbecile.

M: Calling me an imbecile? Ahahahahah...i don't think i have hurted you,by giving you the best nickname for you ''Brimummy Sandeux.'' What do you think? ;) 

B: Screw you! Sooner or later when i find a way to get in Los Angeles,the USA.... i am going to find 3 of you and tell you now who is the Brimummy here.

M: Bye bye...My phone is dying.

Going offline...

B: LIAR...the same Liar as Marine and Emmanuel! 

 

 

Finally the younger woman Megi placed her phone back on the coffee table,was about to fall asleep on the couch,placing the basket with Marianna and Eddie on the coffee table itself.

She needed to have a short nap due to her responsibility and stable attitude,which she showed earlier today,by taking care of two babies twins of different parents,preparing the lunch. Although her tiredness,she has to get back to work in 6:00pm to prepare the dinner for herself,Macron's family and Jane.

Suddenly,Madame Kaczmarek arrived in the living room,noticing the fact that her sissy sis Miglena is being exhausted and taking a short nap on the couch. She decided to take a seat on the armchair,touching gently with her soft and feminine hand the journalist's smooth and sweet forehead like it's her cat,smiling preciously and feeling the romantical tense in the most gentle way,closing her eyes and thanks to that gentle and pleasant forehead's touch and friendly kiss,the younger woman opened her pretty and adorable dark brown eyes,rubbing them and starting to gaze right at Jane's magnetic green eyes,smiling sincerely.

-Oh...sissy Jane... I missed you so much...being lonely and taking care of Marianna and Eddie.- Miglena exclaimed with excited voice's tone,feeling the chilling thrill inside her and the warm flutter inside her stomache.

-Hi my sissy Megi. Yes,it was lonely,boring and impossible without you... You know that i cannot live without you.

-Yeah,i know that. It's impossible for me to live without you,too. Also your play the last night was culturious,fascinating and interesting. 

-Thank you so much for appreciating the plays,where i am playing. Have you ever watched any other plays or movies or TV series,where i am starring or being a guest star?

-For example?

-Malcolm in the middle?- That came to the actress's mind. The TV show which is popular among the Americans and the Europeans mostly with Latin America. Smiling frankly and being gentle and sensual in the same time towards her sissy sis Mrs.Angelova.

-Oh yeah...of course i have watched those TV series...It brings a lot of nostalgia,to be honest.- The journalist admitted frankly,smiling broadly and feeling like tears are going to run down her preciously smooth and beautiful face,however abstaining to weep. Her hands were relaxing,touching the bottom of the pure sofa.

-Yes...it's such pity that it ended indeedly in  7th season... I wish it lasted longer so that to satisfy my fans and our Malcolm in the middle fans.

-Same for me. The first seasons are going to make me cry every time when i am about to watch them.

-Anyway who is your favorite character from the sitcom?- The actress was smiling seductively to the journalist,touching gently her silky deep brown hair and her forehead in the same time,staring at her preciously divine dark brown eyes.

-L...Lois and Malcolm are my favorite characters from the sitcom. And what about yours,sissy Jane?- Miglena smiled perky at the older woman,next to her,outfacing her.

-Everybody...but mostly my character Lois,Malcolm and Hal. They were cool.

-Yes. You are indeedly right here.

-Absolutely! What was your favorite season?

-Mine was obviously 1st,3rd,4th and 6th. And yours?

-Every season was golden for me especially the 1st and the last ones which were leading to the end of the sitcom...which is forcing me to rewatch the whole series with you,baby girl.

-W...when you do want to watch the series with me once again?

-When you decide!

-When i decide? For example....

-Mmmmmm...how about to being sleepless this night and watch them together on Netflix,taking some snacks and fresh vegeterian salad with us and our Bohemian coctails and enjoy our time?

-Great idea...Wait a second... What time?

-How about after Marine and Emmanuel tell us good night and we are going to be with our underwear only in our bedroom,being by ourselves and not being disturbed by them? They are going to think of us we are weirdos and mentally ill women.- Jane winked at Megi,talking with thin and sensual voice's timbre.

-What an amazing idea! We are going to have so much fun tonight!

-Yeah...only you and me.. Not them..

-Indeedly.

 

 

_**Back to Donald Trump's moment...** _

25th of April,2018

Washington D.C,the USA

8:00pm

The White House

The Oval cabinet

 

Donald was with his wife Hillary,sitting next to each other,wearing their official outfits since the beginning of the day. They were discussing lately about the peace between the democrats and the republicans. Suddenly the USA president got an email from Emmanuel,the first gentleman of France.

 

''Sender: Emmanuel Macron

To: Donald J. Trump

 

Hello Mr.Trump! I am Emmanuel Macron,Marine's wife. I am very pleased to contact you again,in conjunction with the meeting between me,my wife and senator Sanders,discussing on 4 eyes about the peace between the democrats and the republicans,which is going to be achieved in the next 3 days. Also Mr.Sanders agreed with mine and my wife's ideas. 

 

Looking forward from you,Mr.President Trump

 

EM"

 

The American president checked his phone and concetrating to read every word,phrase and paragraph of it,being glad finally for that Bernie had met the couple already in the White House earlier today. 

-Honey...did they responded to you?- Hillary was smiling like a truly angel,approaching to her husband,kissing his cheek sweetly and placing one of her hands on his desk.

-Oh yes,Hillary. Emmanuel had just answered me in the emails that he and Madame Macron had met today senator Bernie Sanders,had a grave commentary on the solution and found finally what is going to solve this sailing problem.- Mr.Trump smirked,giving his phone to his wife Madame Clinton to read the email of Monsieur Macron and she readed it to the end for 30 seconds only. 

-Wow,that is amazing,sweetie. Are you going to reply him?

-Yes,of course. You want me to be ignorant towards him,not answering him? I am not leaving the things in this way,Hillary. Everything is gonna be alright.

-Alright. Here is your phone,sweetheart.

-Thank you.

-You are going to make the emails and text messages great again?

-Of course,yes. What is that question?

-Just asking.- She chuckled,leaving the president's cabinet and heading to the kitchen to bring with herself a glass of water to drink,because she was feeling her voice is going to vanish and her mouth is dry.

Therefore,he began answering the former French president by this way:

 

''Sender: Donald J. Trump

To: Emmanuel Macron

 

Hello my dear friend Emmanuel! It's mine pleasure to reply you,too. I am thankful for informing me that you and your wife Marine met today Mr.Sanders,delibrating together the problem between the republicans and the democrats,which is going to doom the whole USA,leaving a few ruins of this great country. As an addition,which i can suggest to you and Madame Macron is that,a day before the official contract for the peace between the democrats and the republicans,there is going to be...here in the White house in the guest's room in 10pm. Also we are going to make American great again!

 

DJT'' 

 

 

**_ Back to Jane's moment... _ **

26th of April,2018

Los Angeles,CA,the USA

1:00am

Jane Kaczmarek's house

The 1st bedroom

 

A little before the good night,the journalist showed to the both married French politicians her text messaging with Brigitte earlier today which it totally made them to laugh in the mummy's face,praising Madame Angelova for being tactical,wise,sarcastic and mighty.

The both women told to the French political couple good night,hugging each other and kissing each other's cheeks. Anyway Marine and Emmanuel were relaxing together,sleeping naked to each other and their children are sleeping peacefully,being breastfed a few hours ago,their diapers being changed a few hours ago and took a fresh and pure shower with their own parents.

 

Anyway the journalist and the actress took a warm and pleasant shower separately and putting on themselves immediately ,in case if either anyone from the French couple Monsieur or Madame Macron is being around the house.

They had with themselves on their king-sized bed plenty of healthy and low-caloric snacks with fresh Vegeterian salad with their coctails,being with their underwear only- Jane- light green,while Megi- bright red..

They turned on the huge TV screen and changing it in Netflix mode,choosing the series which they want to watch together and they choosed to watch together .... Malcolm in the middle the very first season and the debut episode.

When the sitcom began broadcasting on the TV screen,the both professional women were paying attention in the first minutes of the comedy series.

Unfortunately,during the running sitcom on Netflix,the younger woman Madame Angelova runned her left hand,placing it on Jane's right thigh,massaging gently her tender and bare thigh like a professional massager without doubt and suddenly her dark brown eyes moved from the TV screen indeedly towards the darkened face of the Malcolm in the middle's mother,who was clearly innocent and roaming in the same time,when she felt the warmness and the pleasant palm's touch against the hip's skin. 

It was sending shivers down to her's spine and body. They were silent,tho.

In the next few seconds,the silence broke,being ruined by Miglena's whispering to Madame Kaczmarek in the lurking darkness of their bedroom:

-Do you have any jacuzzi for both of us?- She was seductive towards her sissy sis Jane,winking at her and her head was lying on the fragile and warm's right shoulder of her.

-Yes,i do have. It's in the....yard.

-Very well! 

-But...if Marine and Emmanuel do find out that we are being together in the jacuzzi,embracing and caressing each other?

-No worries! They don't pay way too much attention for that we are either lesbians or bisexual females.

-Oh really? *Jane gasping*

-Yes,of course. You are being safe with me. I am next to you.

-If they....find out about your true sexuality....are they going to dump you as friends?

-No,no,no...of course never...they are broad minded people.. They are not little souls like some people and to judge anyone just because of their sexuality or race.

-Alright,alright. Let's go to the jacuzzi then.

-Wait a second sissy.. We need to put on ourselves swimsuits.- Miglena exclaimed anxious.

-Oh yeah,i forgot about it almost. Thank you for reminding me,sissy sis Megi. You know that i am being blind and deaf when i am with you ever time.

The both women put on themselves their swimming suits,turning off the Netflix and going downstairs carefully and silently without being noticed or caught.

When they were walking towards the yard with the jacuzzi,Mrs.Angelova was in shock,when she saw for first time Jane's jacuzzi,her eyes' pupils widened rapidly and grining for a worldwide.

-The jacuzzi....is a treasure of our hearts,babe. Let's go together,feeling the water jet under our shoulders.

-Why not?

The both women stepped in the jacuzzi,sitting and despite everything else,the journalist was tall between 5'2-5'3- being compact woman and the water was til to her chin. Anyway the jacuzzi's water was freaking amazing,relaxing and warm in the same time,making the people releasing themselves from the heaviest day in their whole week,having a fresh jacuzzi for at least 5 minutes and they feel their own rebirth.

-Lol....Megi,my sissy sis,you are short and it doubts me that the water is going to be more powerful over you...- The actress teased and being truthful in the same time,while drinking from her coctail,which it caused her nothing just from a few sips. Jane was smiling widely and being optimistical lady.

-Ahahahahah,then i need to approach you and to being next to you,right?- The younger woman was sarcastic in her own way,winking at her secret bisexual partner,approaching to her and her head was lying on her tender shoulder.

-Yes...*a little before to feel next to her the journalist* Oh yeah.. I adore it when we are together...the only 2. Nobody else.

-You are comfortable. One more reason why i love...

-You love me?

-Yes,i do,of course. I love you forever,my amour Jane..

The both women were about to kiss each other,closing their eyes,the both hands of the younger lady were touching the smooth and charming face of the actress,they were only a few milimetres away from each other. Ms.Kaczmarek's hands were wrapped around the bare waist of Mrs.Angelova,squeezing with her whole strength and feeling her perfectly shaped lips touching with her partner's demanding and passionate lips,being loud and luscious in their lusty and flawless kisses. They had hundreds of desires towards each other,without skipping their chances. Suddenly,she forced her tongue inside her older sissy sis's mouth,attacking like a little dangerous snake in slow rhythm,iniating a deep French kiss. 

When suddenly their hands were lowering,getting to the neck and afterwards the waist and the chest zone especially Madame Angelova,who was travelling her both hands all over her secret girlfriend's body,licking and biting her neck,kissing it deliciously from all sides.

The actress was moaning and screaming of pleasure so that even Marine and Emmanuel didn't heard them...if they were heard and being noticed either by Marine or/and Emmanuel,they could barely care about it. It's their own life and their personal choice what is going to be their true sexuality and their soulmates for the rest of their lives!

Jane couldn't resist herself from being in the role of woman,while Miglena as the shemale,which was obviously lovely and exalting. They were loving each other no matter who do they do support as a politician and why. It didn't mattered to them at all.

After the long-lasting caresses,kisses and touches,finally the both ladies opened their eyes- Madame Angelova was holding her partner's chin,her eyes gazing at hers like she is staring right at her soul,smiling alluringly.

-I love you more than anything sweet in this cold world,my baby girl Megi..

Then the both women were embracing each other with warm,tight and amorous hugs,which were awaring the nearby people that they are unstoppable couple,in spite of that they are bisexual.

The both women drank from their coctails until it becomes empty.. It didn't caused any odd effects to the actress,while for Megi the things were more different - she became even drunker than she used to be a few days ago in the White house.. It caused her being crazier,louder and even to being creepier in some cases for example approaching to Jane,being more sexual towards her without any explainable reason.

 

 

 

_**Back to Marine's moment...** _

26th of April,2018

Los Angeles,CA,the USA

3:28am

Jane Kaczmarek's house

The 2nd bedroom

 

 

Marine was sleeping peacefully like a pure baby,while her husband was being tortured by the insomnia itself. He opened his handsome and preciously galactic blue eyes in the dark room. He was naked.  Monsieur Macron decided to put his blue bathrobe in any case when he is around the house in the early morning,when he is the only awake person from the ladies. 

He was thirsty for water,too.

Therefore,he went downstairs normally and heading to the kitchen,closing the kitchen's door behind himself,getting from the shelf one glass,filling with fresh and cool water from the sink and drinking lonely in the eerie ambience and loneliness of the kitchen.

At least,he was a man and the men are not supposed to fear of the dark.

Mr.Macron was watching through the nightly window the true and magnificent beauty of the night sky with the shining stars and the bright moonlight,which was dropping a little. 

He and Marine had already readen together the email of the American president Mr.Trump several hours ago,getting invited on the special party in the White House after 1-2 days,a day before the official peace between the democrats and the republicans.

The beauty of the night reminded him exactly of his wife Marine- her beauty,her attractive appearance,great personality,being a cool person inside and outside and being the best person,woman,wife and mother in the whole world.

Also he was  thinking about the Brigitte's blackmailing towards his friend Madame Angelova,who has experienced yesterday and a few days ago. 

At least,they are going to get rid off the former high school teacher,who is constantly chasing and stalking them without any logical reason.

When he finished with drinking the water,he put the glass on the kitchen's table,going back upstairs and suddenly something wasn't for neglecting to hear... women's moanings which were coming from the 1st bedroom. The first bedroom's door was locked and nobody was allowed to enter unless the both female lovers were pleasuring each other,caressing each other,embracing and even enjoying each other's company.

He tried to lean to see what is there through the keyhole,but it was completely failure...Emmanuel couldn't see the both women,who were awake yet,causing wacky noises around the hall on the 2nd floor.

He whispered to himself '''Damn,those women are so crazy...'',going back to the 2nd bedroom,where he is sleeping with his beloved Marine and their children Marianna and Eddie,taking off himself the bathsuit and going in the bed,sleeping next to his wife.

During the couple's innocent and adorable sleep,Monsieur Macron was embracing his wife tightly,warmly and sensually.

 

 

The next morning...

26th of April,2018

Los Angeles,CA,the USA

9:05am

Jane Kaczmarek's house

The 1st bedroom

 

 

When the both women woke up next to each other,this time Jane was strongly influented by the coctail with the alchohol inside it the last night. Her fabulous green eyes were not in the right position especially the pupils,watching the stuff around her like a total derp. Her mouth was apart opened like slobber is dropping off her mouth like a lake and sleeping with her own nightgown this time- it was deep green with beautiful sakura prints in lighter green and white in the same time.

Unfortunately,when the journalist opened her eyes for first time,she noticed that her sissy sis looked a bit more strange than she used to be the last night...

-Sissy sis Jane...good morning...- The younger woman smiled to her love of her life,touching gently her silky long light blond hair,feeling much safer with Jane.

-Ohh..*yawning* good morning. May i know you?- Jane sounded drunk still and remembering clearly nothing related with the journalist- neither their fun time the last night,nor their first sweet memories together. Her tired and insane green eyes were gazing puzzled at her younger sissy sis Megi.

-But...sissy sis Jane,what is wrong with you? What it has happened to you?

While the journalist was about to touch gently and smoothly the actress's hair and forehead,kissing tenderly and causing tense between them,was about to kiss the forehead and Jane pulled her head.

-No...no,i don't know you. Who are you?

-I am...Miglena Angelova....your beloved sissy sis and bae.

-W...what bae? I don't know you... I don't know person named Miglena.

Afterwards,the actress fell asleep,without opening her eyes,in spite of that she was still alive,proving that her heart is beating faster than the expected.

She didn't had any clue how to rescue her beloved Jane. It made her to cry,holding her soft and feminine hand,kissing it,while she was sleepy.

Something spinned around Mrs.Angelova's head....to go and speak with her both allies- the married couple.

Anyway,she decided to put on herself a bathrobe,knocking on the door of the 2nd bedroom. Although that knocking,the couple were awake since a few hours ago.

-May i enter here Marine and Emmy,please?- the journalist smiled,being warmly welcomed by the couple.

-Oh hi Megi...of course you can..

The both French politicians accepted her with a smile,letting her to speak her own mind.

-What has happened so that you to being extremely serious,unemotional and complimcated?- Madame Macron was being curious,being polite and sympathetic towards her buddies,understanding their pain.

-To admit it frankly....Jane was alright with everything until the very early morning of today....like she doesn't knows from which planet she is falling. We have drunk some coctails the last night but the alcoholic coctail influenced me,apparently.

-That is generally serious situation. We should go to the therapist together.

-You are exactly right here. We need to go to the therapist.- The current French president was trying to being helpful towards her ally,smiling and telling her without saying it clearly that ''she loves her (not indeedly as a child) in spite of that Emmanuel has different preference.

-What are we waiting for? Let's do it now.

-Let's do it all together,Emmy sweetie.

First of all,they prepared each other,brushing their hairs,their own teeth,having a short breakfast,putting on themselves their clothes for going out. Marianna and Eddie were being breastfed by their own biological mother.

Anyway the Macron's family decided to come on the therapist with the bisexual couple.

 

 

A few hours later...

26th of April,2018

Los Angeles,CA,the USA

10:12am

The therapy

 

 

Marine and Emmanuel were on their phones,writing on their blogs what is currently happening with them in Los Angeles and  Washington D.c- being adventurerous every time,being more stressed due to the actress's amnesia.

The patient Jane was with opened eyes,while doing nothing,her head lying on Mrs.Angelova's lap like a cute and purring kitty cat. The both married politicians were sitting on the couch,like patients,waiting for their turn.

Few minutes passed of their patience and finally the therapy's door opened.

Who was the therapist himself/herself?

It was Jane Fonda- another famous American actress.

She was wearing her doctor's white colored. Madame Fonda was wearing smile every time when she sees any guests and being delicate and sensible towards them.

She accepted in her cabinet the couple with their friends Miglena and Jane.

The elder woman asked by this way:

-What is the problem with that woman?- Madame Fonda was trying to be friendly with her patient and clients,waiting unmurmuring,being professional and neat in the same time.                                                                                                                                                                     

-She doesn't looks so good since the earlier morning and the last night... Jane changed quickly her mind....otherwise she is numb and not knowning what are the consequences,if she doesn't finds any help sooner or later..- The ''younger sissy sis'' of Jane expressed freely her opinion what was going on with the actress,being completely anxious for her beloved Jane that there is going to happen something repulsive and outrageously suicidal.

-I understand you,guys. She should sit on one special chair,testing her mind what she was thinking about permanently in the past...for example who was her former lover/girlfriend/boyfriend/crush... When she mentiones someone's name during the experiment,that means that was exactly what she thinks about the entire time.

-What an interesting test!- The couple woowed,while just watching how their friend is going to recover faster.

-Yes. *The other older Jane turned her face,facing her adash who is younger than her with 17-18 years only* You should sit on this chair and text your mind.

-B...but...but what is that? I am not a weirdo.- Suddenly the actress woke up,answering in the at least expected moment,surprising the others with her direct and laconic answer and question in the same time,while rubbing her eyes and yawning for a while.

-You are not a weirdo,Madame Kaczmarek. There is going to be a special test on your mind,when you are sitting on the chair itself. And this experiment is taking you in the past for what were you thinking previously and if you mentioned someone's name,no matter did he/she used to be being a former love/girlfriend/friend/boyfrend.,that means this person has been in your mind since Everything is gonna be alright....

In this second,the Malcolm in the middle's mother sat on the chair,leaning her back,a few milimetres away from her back against the material itself.

Anyway,Madame Macron and Monsieur Macron were holding each other's hands,kissing them lovely and amorously,Madame Angelova was standing next to her beloved Jane,being worried to every edge.

 

 

 

To be continue...

 


	6. From The Serenity Into The Wild Madness

__

 

 

 

 

_Jane's mind,going in the past...._

_She was thinking about something....something related with her past relationship/relationships._

_Her first and last man next to her was....Bradley Whitford...._

_During the filming of Malcolm in the middle,she used to be starring as Lois and being Hal's husband for straight 7 seasons._

_Afterwards....who is her next lover/crush/bae?...._

_A woman with 10 younger than her...._

_Tall about 5'2-5'3_

_Dark brown hair to the shoulders with cute fringe,making her to look youthful and sweet like a student...._

_Splendid deep brown eyes_

 

_Whose name was coming to the actress's mind....whose?_

_Something starting with the ''M'' letter...._

_Like Marianna....Molly....then Marissa?_

_N-O!_

_It's neither of those names...._

_Then something much different than those a few listed name..._

_Then it must be...._

_Migl....Miglena....Miglena Angelova?_

_She...exactly....that is her..._

_Miglena Angelova_

 

 

A few minutes after the dreaming experiment,the actress woke up,opening her unique green eyes,whose pupils were widened slightly,while sitting on the chair yet. She was being surrounded by her beloved Miglena,the therapist Jane Fonda (her colleague) and Marine and Emmanuel with their baby twins,smiling broadly,especially the journalist,who was the nearest to the talented actress,who needed support,love,admiration,respect and everything else from her allies and her beloved younger sissy sis Madame Angelova.

She was smiling sincerely,being silent and afterwards repeating triple times her secret girlfriend's name:

-Miglena...Miglena...Miglena.- The little nervous but excited voice's tone of Jane was being in the center,while she was gazing for a while at the ceiling.

-My love Jane? Oh wow! - The journalist woowed,being glad finally that she can notice that her beloved older sissy sis is coming to herself and stepping on her toes,smiling wider with every moment,touching gently her long blond hair and kissing her cheek tenderly.

-How is she,madame Fonda?- The former French president asked curiously the therapist,making a brief eye contact with her and being mildly anxious for Jane's current condition.

-She is alright right now. She finally came to her senses...remembering what exactly has happened to her a few days ago and the last night....their romantical night...

-Oh just Woow!- Marine woowed surprised and giving an astonished but cheerful stare in the same time towards the bisexual women,smirking,wanting to know the truth. 

-Is there anything wrong to have a relationship with a woman,Marine and Emmy?

In this second,the Malcolm in the middle's mother stood off the chair,hugging everyone of them especially when she reached to her beloved Mrs.Angelova,embracing her more tenderly,lovely and friendly in front of the couple's eyes...being witnesses of something cute however a little bit inappropiate and awkward in the same time.

-Hmmmmmm...no,Megi. It's everything OK with that....Just wait a second....You are a bisexual and being girlfriend with Jane Kaczmarek,right? - The husband of the French president was gazing confusedly,being curious a little about the journalist.

-Yes,of course. I am bisexual since i encountered finally the right person for me....and she is my soulmate. I am not lying. It's the truth itself! 

-WoW....you have just amused me,Megi....

-Mmm...what? Have i made something really wrong and dirty so that you to sound in this way?

-No...no and no,Miglena. You are alright. It's perfectly normal to have a crush on a girl/woman. It's your personal choice who is your soulmate's preference.- Emmanuel was being polite and confessing his real opinion on the lesbian/bisexual/gay's dating which he finds them for perfectly normal,with tender and masculine voice's timbre.

-And what about you Marine?- Megi turned her head,facing the French president with a shining like a diamond smile,listening to every word of hers with impatience and being good listener,making a brief eye contact with her.

-Well...since i am against the gay marriage and the gays adopt their own child in their family....i accept you as couple you and Jane,in spite of that....the gay/lesbian/bisexual couples are not my type.. Excuse me,please.

-It's OK everything with your opinion,too,Marine. I respect yours. There is sometimes a true love between the gays/bisexuals and the lesbians....but it's seldom,sadly.

Suddenly,the journalist's phone rang...being phoned by an unknown number....Anyway she decided to check who is it,although not displaying the contact's name...and she put it accidently on high volume her phone,hearing wrathful old woman's sighing and being vicious and malicious in the same time,during her first and last words ''I can see you!'' and afterwards the phone call ended just only for a few seconds...only,seriously?

Jane took a back step,getting slightly scared of the insane words of the former high school teacher,who keeps being disturbing and bothering,cletching her firm teeth yet for a while every time when she hears about that mummy or being a witness of conversation or somewhere else to mention her.

-I didn't understood that...- Madame Angelova exclaimed casually,leaving finally with her allies the therapy's cabinet,greeting with goodbye her crush's older colleague.

When they were outside the therapy,they started a little discussion about the high volume's phone call just for few seconds:

-I don't understand that...Maybe you made it accidently..- Miglena's bae responded to her expression calmly and cheerfuly which she had asked it a few minutes ago ,while they were in the therapy yet.

-I don't think it's accidently which i have done. It was an unknown phone number,telephoning me right in the therapy. It's puzzling,tho.- The journalist admitted frankly,without lying and doubting in her own words,smiling frankly to her allies especially to her bae Jane.

-Then how does Brimummy knows your phone number even?- Marine asked curiously,making a short lasting and wise eye contact with her buddy a little bit the older woman Madame Angelova,being grave in her words and satisfied that she had recovered from the amnesia finally.

-I  don't know how she does knows me even...from where,how....why?

-Anyway you can block her phone's number so that you won't be disturbed in case.- Emmanuel suggested this plain however wonderful idea to his friend,smiling pleasantly and embracing her to calm down her from the stress which she has experienced a few moments ago.

-Great idea,Emmanuel.. *feeling the warm,tight and mellow hug from her pal Emmanuel,which was for 15 seconds only,while her hands were wrapped around his back like friends only....no more...and giving him a gentle gaze at his marvelous and golden blue eyes like he is an emperor...he was tall next to her- he was about 5'7-5'8,while she was standing next to him only 5'2-5'3.*  I am going to block that mummy on my phone,not disturbing me anymore.- she was still smiling and afterwards,removing her hands from his back,posing in normal pose and the squad were heading together to home.

 

 

A few hours later....

26th of April,2018

Los Angeles,CA,the USA

2:18pm

Jane Kaczmarek's house

The 1st bedroom

 

 

The journalist was taking break from the therapist,not closing her tender and wonderful dark brown eyes,thinking how she is going to live with her beloved older sissy sis Jane,sharing together one house,making their own family.. Also it was in her mind one surprise,how her shemale's brain was telling her...when it's the White House's party 1-2 days later,she and Jane are going to excuse themselves,going outside the White House,hiking together in the beautiful and lurking in the darkness yard,finding a bush somewhere which is huge so that to keep them safe from the public's eyes and being embarrassed for the rest of their lives,having fun together in their lovely bisexual way.

When that thought crossed her mind,imagining it right on the golden day....she was smirking,being lonely in the bedroom,which she is sharing it with the actress.

In this moment,she was wearing a short dark red dress like a long T-shirt with short sleeves like a mini dress for every day,being barefoot,revealing her bright red manicured nails on her toes and fingers. 

It was dead silence in the bedroom and she was in home with the couple and their children,while her beloved senpai Madame Kaczmarek was being busy,being on fan meets with some of her fans,who are keen fans on her,Malcolm in the middle and some of her movies/TV series,where she starred as main/secondary character or just a guest star since the early afternoon and she is going to come back in home right in 8:00pm,when she is going to be at least busy.

 

 

**_ Back to the couple's moment... _ **

The same day

The same time

2nd bedroom of Jane Kaczmarek's house

 

 

Marine and Emmanuel were being naked in their own bedroom,locked themselves.. Their children were being fed a few minutes ago,sleeping peacefully and their diapers were changed already.

The couple were enjoying each other's company,by hugging,kissing,touching each other's body's parts from time to time,feeling each other's embraces and caresses,which were lovely and sending shivers down their spines and their heaty bodies.

Their silence was being tenseful,sensual and filling the atmosphere with romantic and erotical feelings.

Something broke the silence in the magnificent,colorful and creative decorated bedroom:

-Darling....i think there is something like a jacuzzi here in the yard,heard as a gossip,in spite of that i hate gossips and to being gossiper... What do you think?- The Former French president smiled seductively to his wife,while they were next to each other,sitting in the center of the king-sized bed,where are located the pillows. His words sounded silently and amorously in the same time,while he turned his head,facing her charming and symetric face.

-Wow....i am not being amused that Jane has a jacuzzi in the yard,at least she is rich. Of course,we can go in the jacuzzi- only two of us....why not?- The current French president kissed her husband's soft,masculine and small hand. It felt extremely enjoyable and marvelous,when he felt his wife's flawless and delicious lips,touching and pressed against his hand's skin.

-Yes,but do we have swimsuits and if we don't have....we should wear bathrobes until we reach the place itself?

-Don't worry,sweetie. We are going to wear bathrobes then...and take them off,placing on our special summer chairs and join in the jacuzzi with the fresh,relaxing and hot water.

-Well...let's go then.

The both married politicians to each other,put on their naked bodies their bathrobes,leaving their children to sleep peacefully,heading to the kitchen to take with themselves two wine glasses to put a little bit Hawaiian coctail in their glasses and afterwards going outdoors,walking towards to the jacuzzi,placing their drinks on the place which they have decided to have a seat in the jacuzzi.

The weather like in Los Angeles was absolutely friendly and sunny like about 23 degrees....especially in addition when you are in the jacuzzi and we make a combination outside the jacuzzi how the tender sunrays are touching your hair and shoulders- what a splendid and amazing feeling!

Madame Macron took off herself her navy blue bathrobe,placing it on her summer chair and waiting for her husband Monsieur Macron,holding each other's hands,joining in the heaty and streaming jacuzzi naked.

The jacuzzi's smell was of Vanilla mixed with Tropical fruits and tulips. It was quite appetizing and charismatic aromat,coming from the jacuzzi and being in the jacuzzi,sitting by yourself.

She was next to her fabulous husband,drinking together their Hawaiian coctails. Marine was feeling Emmanuel's both strong and muscled arms,wrapped around her shoulders and next,he was in front of her and she was sitting on his crotch.

Their hearts were beating quite quickly.

Suddenly,their lips positioned,kissing passionately each other in slow rhythm,while their eyes were closed and her right hand was wrapped around his muscled and tough back,while her left one was touching the back of his head and hair,gently touching his chestnut short hair. He was holding her tightly for her waist,while his both hands were wrapped around her waist.  In this second,the current French president was feeling her special person's tongue inside her mouth,forcing its own way,iniating a long and deep French kiss,while his both hands moved from her waist to her buttocks,squeezing them with his whole strength and spanking with his left hand her both buttocks,smiling seductively and they were moaning silently and sensually especially the both of them in the same time,without resisting themselves from this sensuallity.

After their caresses,touches and kisses,she turned her back,sitting on his crotch and he was grabbing her from behind this time for her D cup sized gorgeous breasts,leaning his head to her ear,whispering playfuly and naughty:

-Did you liked it,honey?- He was smiling yet,wearing an optimistic,childish and satisfied smile like he has pleasured her a lot and making her wet in the jacuzzi,therefore he is hard and horny in the same time with her.

-Of course,yes,sweetheart.- The blonde smiled widely,proving that she is being glad and cheerful for those erotical and sexual moments,which they experienced together just a moments ago,her galactic gray eyes brightened like the stars in the dark night sky. Her answer was radical and sweet.

-Also what is your opinion on Megi's bisexual sexual orientation?

Emmanuel thought that his wife is going to be angry at him and snap at him,being snobbing in her response,jointing a word for the sexual orientations- especially lesbian/gay/bisexual,which she finds them for kinda disturbing and lousy,making her to vomit sometimes. Anyway,it wasn't what he did expected.. She was tranquil and gentle in her answer,expressing what she does thinks really on the bisexuality of Madame Angelova:

-I think it's her own personal choice is she going to be antisexual,homosexual or even pansexual.. I don't like to judge people's sexuality.. And to be frank,she shocked me the first time,when i noticed in the therapy's cabinet that she and Jane have a love affair together as bisexual girlfriends,calling each other ''sissy sis''. 

-I respect and agree with you,to be honest. It's her own choice what sexuality is the best for her and to which gender she is being attracted.

-Yes,exactly,my little Emmy. I have never seen her as lesbian or have heard the fact that she has attraction to the females except to the males- with other words said bisexual.

-My opinion on her bisexuality is that....i accept her as how she is,no matter what is her race,interests and her sexuality...which is being underestimating by the most dull people,who don't understand that....the sexuality,the race,the interests are not affecting your relationship or your friendship with someone. I don't mind even if she was antisexual....the important thing is that....she is our friend,we support her,respect her,admire her and give everything from ourselves so that she to being safe and she does the same to us.

-Exactly,sweetie! You are obviously right here! But anyway what was your primary reaction,when you realised that she is bisexual except hetero?- Mrs.Macron winked at him,turning her head,facing him,while she was feeling his strong,tough,masculine and small hands on her perfectly shaped breasts,especially touching her small,hard,perky and sensitive nipples,taking a few sips from his coctail a little before his actual response.

-If i want to be correct,her bisexuality didn't bothered me and apparently she didn't surprised me,admitting in front of us that she is bisexual or having any kind of attraction towards women/girls. I am OK with that,once more time repeated.

 

 

 

_ **Back to Miglena's moment again...** _

26th of April,2018

Los Angeles,CA,the USA

5:00pm

Jane Kaczmarek's house

The 1st bedroom

 

 

 

The journalist was relaxing,locked herself in her own bedroom and being with short sleeved red T-shirt,long a little over the bum,being barefoot. 

She was quite bored and feeling lonely,rejected and miserable without her beloved Jane. Anyway Miglena decided to turn on the huge TV screen,watching the news and what to show on the TV's screen...the news...

On the news were broadcasting how there is going to be party in the White House,organised by the American president Donald Trump,inviting his both French colleagues,the American-Polish actress Jane Kaczmarek with their European friend Miglena Angelova who is a journalist. The party is going to be tomorrow tonight,a day before the annoncement of the official peace between the both political parties the democrats and the republicans.

After the news passed,she decided to turn on Netflix,watching alone Malcolm in the middle the first season the whole one,without anyone to accompany her.

While she was in the middle of the 2nd episode of 1st season,suddenly her phone rang.

Mrs.Angelova paused the current running sitcom,taking from the night table her phone and to check who is calling her right now....and that was her sissy sis Madame Kaczmarek. She answered her phone call immediately. 

Their conversation began in this way:

-Oh hi sissy sis Jane.- The journalist was extremely excited and happy to have a phone call with her beloved favorite actress and special person of all time.

-My precious sissy Megi....*she sounded quite like Gollum from the Lord of the Rings,while spelling her name like Miglena is her diamond and everything else for her.* I missed you so much my babe. It's like forever to be without you,you know.- The Hollywood actress was being extremely glad to hear her secret girlfriend's voice on the phone.

-I missed you so much,too. I need you so badly and i want to be with you right now.

-Same for me.. Anyway how are you right now,while you are in home with Marine and Emmanuel and their children too?

-I am being bored and it's crappy day,to be honest. Especially when i am not being with you...and feeling the loneliness.. My heart is dying slowly. And how about you,sissy sis Jane?

-It's been alright with the fan meetings...they are wonderful the fans,making me truly to smile and make my day brighter like a glowing raybeams in the wonderful galaxy. But that does not means that i am really happy....you understand me what i do mean truly.

-Of course,darling. I can read your mind even... I am like Sherlock Holmes. Trust me.

-Yes,i know that. That is why i have next to me one smart,frank,charming and masculine woman next to me...that is you,waifu.

-Awwwww...what happened with the fans and the meetings?

-I have only 3 hours until i get in home...I have signed plenty of autographs to my fans. They are so pleased when they received them and smiling genuinely,embracing me and kissing my cheek. Please don't get jealous for that my fans are loving me as a celebrity,please.

-I am not jealous and envy due to that. Everything is OK,my angel.

-I am glad for that..Also it was my huge pleasure to get in touch with you,because now i have to go on with meeting more fans,communicating with them and signing more autographs to them.. See ya soon when i get in home and kisses.

-See ya soon,my beloved sissy sis Jane. 

They kissed each other and ended their phone conversation.

 

 

**_Back to the couple's moment..._ **

The next day...

27th of April,2018

Los Angeles,CA,the USA

8:35am

The beach

 

The Macron's family were hiking together,being barefoot on the beach sand,holding in their hands their most precious beings in the entire world and life- Marianna and Eddie,who were having so much with their own parents,smiling,laughing and opened their eyes for very first time today...seeing that enormous,beautiful,unexplored and colorful world...And actually Marianna's eye color was blue like her father's,despite that she looks like her mother more- with short blond hair,wearing black and white clothes cardinally with gray too. While her twin brother Eddie has gray eyes exactly like his mother Marine,however has the similiar appearance as his father Monsieur Macron- the same smile,the same mimics,the same hair (chestnut and short),having the compact slit between his teeth like a rabbit,having mildly darker skin color than his sister.

While with their other free hands were holding each other's hands like a true couple and great model and example for the other young and old couples.

By this time,the French president was wearing light blue Hawaiian shirt without sleeves with white short skirt with light blue sandals,being flat,revealing her manicured in white nails on her toes. She was wearing white compact hat on her head,in case if the sun is being powerful in its temperatures.

Mr.Macron had on himself deep blue T-shirt,which you can see through it and outlining his muscled chest and a few abs,which he has. Light colored jeans,which are ripped in his knees area,with black flip-flops and handsome sunglasses.

It was smelling of fresh and clear sea. There were plenty of palms on the beach and it was deserted - only with a few people and including one nudist on the other side of the beach. 

Anyway,they decided to sit on the beach's unique like a treasure sand,Marine's head lying on her husband's shoulder,smiling broadly and frankly,watching together the morning's sea and the sun itself and the colorful and splendid beach's landscape,while their baby twins were wiggling silently. They were numb still.

Suddenly,Eddie began crying and weeping,being extremely hungry..

His father Emmanuel tried to calm down his son,touching his tender and smooth head gently,while his wife in this second was unbuttoning her sleveless shirt,began breastfeeding their biological children for 5 minutes. The breastfeeding was painful especially her son Eddie biting with his sharp teeth her nipple,making it swollen,while swallowing the mother's milk.

Then her twins stop being breastfeeded,sleeping in their parents hands - Eddie was in his mother's hand while Marianna in her own father's arm,Madame Macron buttoned her shirt again and commenting with her beloved little Macron together about the beauty of the beach:

-Oh wow...those beaches in Los Angeles are like fantasy book,which i have never seen in my whole life....WoW. It's fricking amazing!- The current French president sounded extremely fevered in her pronounciation in every word of her,while her eyes were glued in the beach's sea and her head,lying on his masculine,firm and warm shoulder.

-Exactly,darling! In France the beaches are like fairy tale,however here...in the USA....especially California and Los Angeles beaches are like miracles for us...who are not Americans.. I am in love with them.- The former French president sounded excited in his voice's tone too,like his wife,while his magnetic blue eyes were watching the beach's landscape,without avoiding even a second to look at that true beauty of the mother nature.

-Yes...the difference between the French and in the south American's beaches are....the French beaches are all the same like the other European beaches...while in the USA....the beaches are the most precious thing in the world which you are going to ever see in your whole life.

-Indeedly!

-Do you love more the beach and the sea than me?

-I am drowning in the misty seas of yours and being lost in the lurking shadows in the fascinating night,which is deeply mysterious- like how you used to be on the first TV debates and how we fell in love with each other and began dating a little before them... You remember?

-Oh yeah,my little Emmy.. Of course,i do remember everything until this moment.

-I remember the innocent,serious,erudite,sweet and cute Marine then and after we fell in love with each other...and you attracted me and i was under your spell....i found finally your true form...the sexy,the smart,the wild,the well endowed,the charismatic,the classical and the great Marine,who is my only Angel and only special person in this cold world....who didn't gave me a lot of chances and had been always suck until i met you,saw you and even hear you for very first time.

-That is the right description for me. *she made the thumb gesture,giving the sign ''yes,that is exactly me.'' And the first time when i met you,my first impressi on on you was that you are sweet,funny,naughty,dirty minded,extremely anxious and caring man with charm and sexiness....and you are the same for me until nowadays being friendly,understanding,sensible and everything the best for me....and marvelous which has ever happened to me. Not ocassionaly our political views and our different personalities and interests were like magnets to us- attracting us like the opposite poles of the magnet in the physics.

 

 

**_ Back to Jane and Miglena's moment.... _ **

27th of April,2018

Los Angeles,CA,the USA

8:36am

Jane Kaczmarek's house

The kitchen

 

 

The both famous women were in the kitchen,having breakfast together and watching Fox News together,listening to them even. They were home alone- the only two. It was absolutely sweet,adorable and golden for them- like it's the most expensive jewelery in the whole world and the gold bars and the billions of dollars.

For breakfast they had some British like breakfast with fresh and healthy warm tea. 

On the news were introducing two democrats and three republicans,discussing on 4 four eyes with the TV journalist what is their personal opinion on the peace between the both opossite political parties tomorrow and what is going to be achieved with that.

The first democrat agreed while the same political party's supporter objected the peace,perceiving it like corruption and like it won't solve the problems of the Americans,who either support Clinton or Trump still even in 2020.

While the other 3 guests- the republicans agreed with that to have peace with their opponents and sharing their own views on the freedom of the both political parties,not having sorrowful and merciless wars on each other every day.

During the broadcasting of Fox News,Miglena was extremely excited for the tonight's party in the White house and leaning her her towards Jane's ear,whispering to her:

-Are you excited for tonight,babe?

-Of course,yes. Why do you ask me even that question?

-I am just being curious if you would express yourself freely about the tonight's plans.

-Ohohohoh...i remember what are we going to do tonight,cherry. Don't worry!

The both women kissed each other's cheeks and feeling each other's embraces with one of their free hands,touching the shoulder's area,feeling the fabric's pressure from the fingers.

 

 

 

Later tonight....

The same day...

Washington D.C.,the USA

10:00pm

 

 

The couple with their own children and their own female allies left Los Angeles since 5pm the afternoon,preparing themselves since 3:30pm,putting on themselves special makeup,official and elegant clothes,jeweleries,perfumes on their special and weak zones,took showers and now they were on the right place,one of the car's assistents opening the luxurious wide car to the ladies and the only one gentleman.

Marine was wearing this time navy blue long dress with bare back and V neck chest to the bottom like a Hollywood actress for the Oscars,black sandals,silver jewelery like hooking up earrings,bracelets on her both wrists,having a little bit makeup like pastel lipstick,slighty navy blue eyeshadows.

Emmanuel was wearing deep blue tuxedo with black tie,black formal shoes with dark blue watch on his wrist and white shirt under the tuxedo suit.

Miglena had on herself bright red dress with long sleeves a little over the knees with red high heels adding 4 inches to her height,making her 5'6-5'7 tall maximun,ruby gemstoned jewelery like earrings,necklace and two rings on her both hands' fingers.

Jane had on herself green cardigan with green skirt and white shirt under her cardigan,green high heels adding 3 inches to her height,thin light pantyhouse with jade gemstoned earrings and ring on her left hand's middle finger,being natural like her bae Megi.

When they arrived finally in front of the White House,the American president with his wife Hillary welcomed warmly and pleasantly their European friends,handshaking with them and welcoming them inside the White House,to feel like they are in home.

The both couples were holding for each other's hands with their own romantical partners- Marine with Emmanuel,holding in her other free hand the basket with her baby twins Marianna and Eddie,who were breastfed just a few minutes before the car stopped near the White House,while Jane was holding her sissy sis Mrs.Angelova's hand and they headed to the huge guest's room where there were many guests like Melania,Ivanka,Donald and Hillary's children from their ex partners,Justin Trudeau and Barack Obama who were behaving from time to time like lovers and many others.

The both lovely and wonderful couples caught a lot of attention,during their arriving in the guest's room especially by the jealous Justin Trudeau who was staring at the first gentleman of France- Emmanuel. The Canadian prime minister wasn't paying attention even to his buddy's words,his blue eyes glued at the French prince. All of the guests were smiling at the both couples especially at the French,while they found for some reason odd the bisexual one,although finding them for cute and compatitable for each other.

The both European couples were sitting in the corner,where there were only 4 seats for each of them,having their own drinks and meals. The Macron's family were sitting next to each other,while the other two older ladies were sitting against them in this way- Miglena against Marine,while Jane against Emmanuel.

Suddenly,the former American president Barack got angry at his ally Justin for being such ignorant and rascal,ignoring and being careless about their conversation,which they had right now and the Canadian was walking towards the Europeans,while Donald and Hillary were communicating with Ivanka and Melania for random stuff.

-Hello babes...- Mr.Trudeau began flirting with 4 of them especially Emmanuel and Marine,winking at them and smirking and approaching to them.

-Oh hello...handsome....*approaching to the sitting couple* not that way too close...Non! Sorry,buddy!- Mr.Macron interrupted the Canadian,smiling at him friendly and in the same time viciously,trying to resist his love for Marine and not giving the rest of his heart to anyone else,who doesn't deserves it.

-May i know you then?- The European journalist exclaimed confusedly,gazing at the prime minister of Canada puzzled,raising her left eyebrow and being indifferent,although she secretly liked him and she is never going to date him,cheating on her beloved Madame Kaczmarek.

-Whooaa...-Marine and Jane were amused,glancing at him and afterwards ignoring him.

-How are you anyway?(Justin)

-I am fine,thank you. How about you gentleman? (Jane and Megi to him)

-I am fine,too. Like you. 

Suddenly,Mr.Trump announced that there is going to be his speech and of his daughter Ivanka,who was next to him and of his wife Madame Clinton,which it was the cause of that Monsieur Trudeau to come back to Obama.

They had heated conversation the both gentlemen:

-Why you were ignoring me,while you were staring like a total in love idiot at Emmanuel and Marine- Macron's family?- Barack was glaring at his buddy,being slightly furious inside his tender soul.

-I am sorry...i am distracting myself in that stupid way....and anyway they were interesting,at least.

-Don't lie to me! I know your tricks!

When the American president was about to give a speech,everyone were listening to him,paying attention to every word of his.

After 15 minutes of the speech,drinking several sips of the wines of the wine glasses by the Macron's family and the bisexual celebrity couple,suddenly the both Macron's clan members were getting totally bored,feeling like they are going to collapse in the next few seconds....leaving ruins of their bodies on their seats of boredoom.

Marine and Emmanuel began kissing each other passionately,feeling their wet,demanding and delicious lips crashed into each other's,his both hands wrapped around her hair and her,massaging sensually with his delicate,small and masculine fingers her fragile neck,biting her lips like a vampire,while his other one was touching gently and nicely her fabulous silky blond hair,closing their eyes,feeling each other's caresses,blazing in the flames real love,kisses and touches in front of the whole public. They didn't pay any kind of attention to the other people,who were around them.

Despite everything,even Madame Angelova and Madame Kaczmarek got bored,which it reminded them of the upcoming death. They couldn't take Mr.Trump's speech anymore,heading to the eldest daughter of the American president and asking her for permission to let them go in the White House's gardens in this way:  
 

-Excuse me,Madame Trump?- Mrs.Kaczmarek asked politely,making a brief eye contact with her.

-Yes,ladies?- The daughter of the famous billionaire smiled nicely to the both women especially to the famous half Polish actress,glancing at her for a few seconds.

-We want me and Miglena to breath some fresh air,if you don't mind going outside in the gardens of the White house,please?

-Alright. Agreed! You can go breath some fresh air outside..

-Thank you very much,Madame Trump!- The both women greeted politely,while leaving and telling to Ivanka ''Goodbye''.

In this second,the journalist and the actress were holding each other's hands,leaving together the guest's room and going outside,in the magnificent and stunning night,which was dominating. 

The both women were smiling broadly,walking in elegant and slow gait,feeling the moonlight is enlighting their attractive and symetric faces. They were walking near the White House's yard,being silent,enjoying with every second the beautiful night.

Suddenly,when they were walking near the huge bushes,they felt something thrilling and chilling inside their bodies in the same time especially Miglena.

They began facing each other,staring at each other's souls,while the younger woman was holding her girlfriend's chin with her tender and soft hand,smiling seductively,stopped in the middle of their path,a few centimetres away from the bushes,while her other free hand was playing with her charming and silky blond hair and her older sissy sis bae Madame Kaczmarek wrapped her both hands around her waist.

-Darling,what are we going to do now?- The journalist whispered playfully,being naughty towards her senpai,smirking.

-You are going to know...*the actress smiled flirty to her younger partner until she realised what is going to happen next* Now.- Jane pushed her in the bushes,being together in the bushes and Mrs.Angelova was on the ground,lying on her back and gazing lovely at her.

They began kissing each other deliciously like they are going to each other's kisses,their eyes were locked like key and keyhole in passionately,their lips were wet,demanding and flawless and totally insatiable,while the actress was choking Megi for the neck like Jane is the daddy and her younger bae is being the little kinky girl,while her other hand was wrapped around her tender,feminine and warm shoulder.

 

 

                                                                                                     To be continue...


	7. Wild Night....Colorful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wild adventorous women Miglena and Jane are having some fun in the bushes,outside in the White House's yard,hiding from the strangers,who can disturb their lovely night.  
> Anyway the both couples MaPen and JanIglena are having so much fun together,dancing and having romantical and sensual moments in the same time,being liked by the entire guests...  
> Anyway there are less than 24 hours until the official peace between the democrats and the republicans..
> 
> What is going to happen next in the next chapter? The peace is going to be a fact or something is going to be ruined and finally collapsing in its hands of the anti-demoblicans?

 

 

 

 

 

They began to stare at each other's spiritual eyes like the time has stopped and they have the whole control over the time. It was so magical and sensuous!

Suddenly,Madame Kaczmarek began pulling her younger bae's dress's straps from her both shoulders until slidding slowly from her arms until her wrists and began stripping her off like a stripper...what to see in front of her eyes...WoW! Her D cup sized breasts with her small tender and sensitive nipples popped up in front of her magnificent and divine green eyes...a saliva began dropping from the actress's mouthl like a rake from her mouth,chin until dropping to the left nipple,which it caused erection.

Now the journalist was with her red conservative panties,which were covering her almost naked body with her jewelery as addition.

The night was extremely dark and splendid....while their love was secretive and lovely...exactly like their feelings,which were melting like ice...their desires too for each other,which they have for each other.

The red long-sleeved to the knees dress was tossed on the grass. Now Jane began rubbing gently with her thumbs Megi's breasts from all sides and her nipples,squeezing them with her whole strength,while she leaned her head to her younger sissy sis's neck,kissing gently,pouring out with plenty of delicate,soft and delicous kisses over her neck,her long blond hair touching a little part of Madame Angelova's bare waist's skin,which was fragile and smooth,screaming of pleasure,while her preciously adorable dark brown eyes were closed.

After 3 minutes of squeezing her big breasts,one of her hands was travelling all over Megi's body,while her other hand was unbuttoning her cardigan and unzipping the back of her skirt,hurling them on the ground,while being on top of her and her younger bae Megi's both hands were wrapped around the actress's pelvis,taking off her pantyhose which were reaching with every second lower part of the body until throwing them to the other tossed clothes... After that,Ms.Kaczmarek felt her shirt's buttons to being slowly unbuttoned beside revealing her bra.. She can feel even the touches of her melodic,gorgeous and insatiable lips touching her neck yet,sending her shivers down her spine and body of sweetness and pleasure.

The both women were excited,experiencing something special and reliable. Their eyes were closed,enjoying their own time.

Jane was being with her green lingerie only,covering her half naked body and her partner began unbuckling her bra,revealing her small and amazing shaped B cup sized breasts and then taking off her almost naked body,her panties..

Now the both women were naked and the journalist rolled on her back,being on top of Ms.Kaczmarek,gazing at each other's galactic and unrealistic beautous eyes,staring each other's eyes,while the younger woman's hands were wrapped around the mother of Malcolm in the middle's waist,holding her tightly and squeezing with her whole strength. She was feeling her buttocks' being touched by the older woman's hands,wrapped around her fluffy and cute bum,grasping.

-Do you know that...my young bae....that i love you with my whole heart and my whole life and world? You are everything for me...my wife....my life...my world....my power...my heart....my happiness...my sadness....my stars...my moon...my sun....my planet Miglena....my whole universe....my whole Black Hole! I truly love you very much!- The actress was being frankly in her words,pronouncing them sensually,silently,savagely and honestly,expressing her whole love to her soulmate,smiling solidary.

-I know the fact that my whole heart and each piece of it,it's all yours....I am the right woman for you not because i am pretty...it's because i am caring,sincere,frankly,fascinating and kind to you...and i am forever there for you....even in our graves when we are dead and our spirits are walking around in the voidness of the cemetery,they are going to connect and being together,when our bones are going to be next to each other - exactly the same as the spirits. I love you very much until our last breath,my amour Jane!

They continued to caress each other and feel each other's embraces,kisses and touches...when they suddenly posed in 69,sucking on each other's clit,stroking each other's genitalia playfully,feeling wetter.. Madame Angelova was much naughtier than her older bae Madame Kaczmarek...

The journalist was rubbing on circles slowly the actress's clit,while her other hand was covering her labia and sucking on her small ''female penis'' and circling around it with her tongue. While her older partner was doing the same as Miglena to her.

Afterwards,Jane came back,being on top of her younger senpai,pulling her for the hair and forcing her lips to kiss her breasts,licking her nipples and circling with her precious tongue,gasping,while her other hand was choking her harder like an obeying dog and being more brutal in the pleasuring game. Anyway,she was moaning of satisfaction and being louder and wilder in her screams of pleasure,which were causing awkwardness around the people,who are walking near the bushes and wondering why from the bushes are coming women's sexual sounds,in spite of that they are going to be disturbed by the landscape itself.

Mrs.Angelova was silently whispering ''I really wanna you.. You are driving me crazy! I want you so badly,Jane! Just do it my girl! Do it,my sissy sis!'',while she felt her right nipple being bitted by the actress,while her other hand moved from her silky and smooth dark brown hair to her left breast,squeezing with her whole power,which she got for this moment.

The both ladies were getting wetter and wetter with every moment and second....the night's lovely and erotical outdoors atmosphere was the cherry of the cake for them....making their love game and enjoyable time...be their most remarkable and delightful moment in their whole life,which is never going to be achieved ever again after several years which are going to pass fast like the charming and harmonic summer. Also as an addition,there were plenty of thoughts,circling around their intended heads in this moment for love,pleasure and real careness in their relationship.

Their legs were apart spreaded,groaning and moaning in the same time,while their gorgeous eyes were closed,relaxing in their own way.

Suddenly,the actress's one hand moved from her breast to the journalist's buttock,squeezing with her whole strength,massaging it,while she was lying on her belly,feeling the lovely pressure the palm and the fingers touching against the buttock's skin,while her other hand was spanking her other buttock,for being such naughty and perky little bae.

-Oooooww....Woowww...Jane,i want more,please. You are wonderful!- Madame Angelova exclaimed excited with fevered voice's tone,while her widely opened dark brown eyes were rolling,watching the show- being spanked and relaxing,which it couldn't doubt the fact that she doesn't enjoys it- she enjoys it with her whole heart,of course.

-I am going to do it....especially for you,mon amour.

The journalist was feeling actually the spanks on her both buttocks,being squeezed so hard and tightly and there were left red marks of Jane's fingers and hands. It wasn't painful at all,otherwise lovely and relaxing.

 

 

Back to MaPen's moment...

 

Marine and Emmanuel couldn't stop grinding each other's kisses of lust and desires,while Mr.Trump's speech was going on,while the Canadian prime minister's look was concetrating on the kissing couple,whose attention couldn't be avoided even for a second... His tender blue eyes were drowning in lust to watch the both married to each other politicians being so passionate,smirking and whispering to himself ''Which is better: to have a trio or just me and Emmanuel?'',while Obama fell asleep due to the American's speech,which was boring according to him.

Ivanka and Melania were talking about fashion and clothes cardinally like the most women do especially the rich and keen on the fashion and the clothes ones.

Unfortunately when they noticed the French couple pressing each other sensually,kissing,embracing and caressing each other,they were smiling and were whispering silently,during Donald's speech and Hillary being from her husband's left side,listening and standing:

-Those French....are always that sensual..- Melania whispered to the eldest daughter of the American president,gazing at them confused but being happy for them and little awkward.

-At least they are lovely....let's be bright and optimistic,Melania.

-We are...

-I don't see you are really that...

 

 

A few minutes later...

The Canadian prime minister decided to take a fresh air,walking by himself in the White House's yard,enjoying the beauty of the night and the lurking deep nature.

He was wearing light blue official suit with light gray tie,black formal shoes on his feet and having on his right wrist dark gray watch..

Monsieur Trudeau was wearing shining like an emerald smile on his still fresh and youthful face,while walking near the bushes and hearing women's moans and screams of pleasure,making him to glance at the shadow bushes due to the darkness astonished and wondering who are those women and why they are doing that,although their sounds stopped when he was walking away from the bushes. Anyway he didn't saw them and having love games together..

Justin continued his way,walking around the yard,feeling the fresh air being breathen by him,walking towards the bench,sitting by himself and watching the lonely and fascinating atsmophere of the night,being careless about the rest of the world.

 

 

When it was Hillary's turn to give a speech in front of many guests in the guest's room,Monsieur and Madame Macron stopped kissing each other,finally sitting in normal position next to each other and listening to the former secretary of state. At least,her speech was more interesting and casual one.

Her husband's speech lasted about 45 minutes while Madame Clinton it lasted about 42 minutes only.

After the speech...the guests can stay to dance if they really have the wish...despite everything,the first gentleman of France,stood off his place,while his wife when he noticed that his husband stood off his seat and standing right next to her,giving his hand to his beloved cherry,smiling broadly and staring right at her soulful pretty and magnetic gray eyes:

-Darling,do you want to dance with me? - Questoning his wife romantically.

-Of course,yes. I am never going to reject to such true,respecting,caring,adorable,amazing and marvelous gentleman like you to do anything!- Her answer was quick and sounding excited and frankly,smiling widely like an angel.

They began kissing together on slow rhythm dances for few minutes,Marine's both hands on his tender,warm and masculine shoulders,while his both free hands were touching the bare skin of her shoulders and her back,while touching her shoulders.

In this moment,the both women Jane and Miglena entered in the guest's room with their clothes on. They had pleasured themselves already,watching together with tears on their faces,running their preciously attractive and still youthful faces their friends' sensual and beautous dance,which was simply eye-catching.

-They are so....lovely.. I adore them as couple!- The journalist dropped a tear on her older partner's shoulder,feeling her embrace like two hands wrapped around their backs,exclaiming plainly with emotional voice's timbre,being witness of something fabulous.

-The young are absolutely beautiful couple....They are exactly what is pleasing for our eyes.

-Indeedly,Jane!

-We are like them....

-Exactly!

-Do you want to dance with me,my beloved Megi sissy sis?- The Hollywood actress suggested,stopping flowing tears and being slighty sweat due to their dangerous game a few minutes,which they experienced in the bushes and getting noticed by nobody. Smiling broadly and her eyes sparkling like the night stars.

-Yes! My permanent answer is yes and it's going to be yes even if i were 150 years old right now. My cherry sis!- The journalist is accept with sincere smile the dance and they began dancign slowly the both ladies,catching attention with their bisexuality and attitude in front of many people who don't know them even really that well.

Mr.Obama was still sleeping on his place,his elbow covering his face on the table,where he is sharing it with Mr.Trudeau who has secretly crush on the French couple,being obssessed with them and not avoiding even to give a long-lasting stare at them.

In the background was playing slow rhythmic,touching and romantical music like ''Will you still love me'',reminding exactly of the both dominating and rocking the world tonight coupels in the guest's room- JanIglena and MaPen- one bisexual and one heterosexual couple,being commented by the guests either with smile or being puzzled for a while.

When there were plenty of couples,dancing slowly especially in the center of the room,the Canadian prime minister came back from outside,arriving in the guest's room,going back to his place where he is his best friend Barack,watching the beautiful couples having fun by dancing together on charming and fascinating songs,which have left many ruins after themselves.

-Marine,do you know that you are more beautiful and attractive than everything else in this world...like the night....the daylight....the sun...the stars....the sky....the moon....the planets in the Sun System....Jupiter....The Entire Galaxy and everything,everything else which exists really?- Emmanuel smiles at his wife,while dancing together and kissing each other's cheeks and afterwards deliciously their lips,being sweet and natural.

-Owwww...really my little Emmy,sweetie?- Her response was questioning with flirty and adorable voice's tone in the spelling of every word,while her eyes were staring at his handsome and secretive blue eyes,which were reliable and attracting you just for few seconds.

-Exactly,my Angel! I am extremely happy for that i am your husband and you are my wife....and we have children together,which we love them with our whole heart exactly like our real love in the air and whose destiny brang us to be together for eternity,no matter how different personalities and ideas we can share in politics together.

\- This world is cold....however rewarding me with the best present in my whole life after these 2 painful divorces in the butt,leaving me as single and responsible mother of teenagers....this present is you,my baby! And all i want forever no matter is it Christmas,New year eve or even my birthday....is you,my little Emmy.

-The life is unfair itself too except this cold and frostbiting world,being frozen by those indifferent and cruel humans....we should be thankful for that something has brang us being together until those days and until our last breath....even after our death when there is going to be rebirth of us and living together again and again in our next lives.

-You are the most charismatic,elegant,charming,sensual,smart,intelligent,friendly,understanding,sympathetic and the best man...who always cares for me,gives his best from his little sacrifised heart to make me cheerful and smiling woman,being thankful for everything to this generous and bringing positive energy gentleman...a true gentleman... A gentleman who is here on this world and living here,just because of me and taking care of me,giving all of his love to me,sacrifices everything for me no matter how capricious i could be sometimes for anything. That is you,Emmy! You understand me?

-I have always understood you very well,my dear charming lady,who is always next to me,looking together lovely,charming and delighting in front of the others...the haters gonna hate and hate us....they are jealous little souls,who are never going to achieve such golden,pure and warm love in this world like us....especially if they are rivals to each other.

Afterwards,the music changed into a little more faster like Uptown Funk of Bruno Mars the best part of the song...then the 3 ladies- Marine,Megi and Jane got together and Emmanuel dancing together with them,being applauded by the whole audience especially from the American president Donald with his wife Hillary,who are sitting on their seats next to Ivanka and Melania... Also in this second,Monsieur Trudeau was watching them with a remarkable and fabulous smile,his charismatic and colorful blue eyes glued into the Europeans,who are chilling and have fun... They just don't ask and want attention...they are being themselves and being liked and accepted how they are actually,without pretending and being afraid of showing their real themselves even in front of the whole world.

There were people,who were recording them,making videos of them and taking photos of the French couple and the bisexual couple dancing in duet together,smiling,laughing,their hands' clapping louder in the air and screaming together ''The best people rocking the world!'', ''MaPen and JanIglena are real!'',''Vive MaPen! Viva JanIglena!'' and many others in support of the both talented couples. During their dance,the former American president Obama woke up,raising his head from the table and glancing for a while at the Macron's family and the both famous women with confused look and still sleepy and swollen eyes,whispering ''Whoooa... Are they really that crazy to be 3 women and just only 1 man?'' and thanks to MaPen and JanIglena,it obssessed Barack,watching them for more than the expected time.

Even Donald and Hillary were smiling,being glad that their night was so colorful,creative,artistic and being playful after the serious speeches on the freedom and the peace,which is going to be achieved tomorrow between the democrats and the republicans.

 

 

Back to Brigitte's moment...

28th of April,2018

12:12am

Paris,France

The countryside's house of Brigitte

The bedroom

 

 

The former high school teacher was exhausted,sitting on her bed and being lonely,with her luxurious and expensive laptop on her lap,surfing in the internet and chilling...when suddenly something caught her eye. She was wearing transparent dark pink nightgown a little over the knees and being barefoot.

When she was being in Facebook,Mr.Trogneux noticed that there is a video with her former husband dancing together with his current wife Madame Macron and their two buddies Uptown Funk,being totally badass and careless about the public's opinion and being natural.

She opened the video,watching it and being furious for that her former husband is being such bum,according to her. Brigitte didn't even smiled and face palming during their dancing video. It was risky for her to watch in the same time the video itself and to fall asleep on the laptop in the middle of the night..

Her eyes were about to close, when she was aware of that,turning off her laptop,placing it on the night table,turning off the night lamp and sleeping peacefully,whispering in her dreams ''They have to be insane and stupid to behave and dance on teenagers' songs.''. Ms.Trogneux couldn't stop thinking about Emmanuel and Marine,being her worst rivals for the rest of her life.

 

 

A few hours later....

28th of April,2018

Washington D.C,the USA

1:32am

The White House

The guest's room

 

 

The majority of the guests were leaving,while the both couples were tired and wanted to go back in Los Angeles,in spite of the late hour and the darkness itself... Anyway the American president Donald was kind enough to let them stay here in the White House with sleepover until the next morning:

-Where do you think are you going you young charmings?- Mr.Trump was smiling at them frankly,being curious about their privilege leaving the White House after midnight,glancing at each of them especially the French couple.

-We are going back...to Los Angeles..- The Malcolm in the middle's mother exclaimed casually,being polite to the American president.

-I don't think it's going to be alright right now,ladies and gentlemen. I don't want you to fall asleep in the car and then the driver being anxious and rageful towards either of you or everyone of you in the same time.

-Mr.Trump...we can deal with that... at least,the distance between Washington D.C and Los Angeles is 5 hours and 30 minutes only... So we are going to be in Los Angeles right in 7am the early morning...- Mrs.Macron was holding in her hands children while with her other one was holding Mr.Macron's hand,feeling his strong,small,masculine and warm fingers,causing heat towards her fingers,smiling friendly and cutely.

-Donald,just listen to them. I don't think it's such big deal.- Madame Clinton interfered,defending the Europeans and trying to convince her husband Donald in letting them to go back to Los Angeles.

-Alright,alright. I want to get a message after you get in home that you guys are being safe..

-Alright,Mr.president.

-I wish you good night and have sweet dreams.

-The same to you Mr.Trump!

Jane,Miglena,Marine and Emmanuel handshaked and embraced each other with the American couple once again,heading to the exit,finding the luxurious black car,getting in the car and heading to Los Angeles their new home.

 

 

Back to Donald's moment....

The same day

The same time

The same place

 

 

Donald and Hillary decided to go to sleep,putting on themselves pajamas and when they got in the bed,they started to discuss together on four eyes about the moment which happened a few hours ago:

-Why they must reject my idea they to sleepover here...in this beautiful palace? Why?- Monsieur Trump was trying to be calm,although her was kinda disappointed of the Europeans,neglecting his suggestion,which he thinks for th best one.

-Donald,sweetie...please,calm down. I understand that you want to be caring,helpful and sensible....however they prefered to go in their own home,despite their 5-6 hours travelling.- The first lady of the American president expressed freely her opinion,without being afraid ofthat her hardly understanding husband is going to snap at her for that reason.

-I know that and i respect your opinion...but that doesn't means that i can be forceful towards them.. They are humans like us. I feel a little bit sorry for being forceful,forcing them to sleep here in the White house until the morning and afterwards getting back in Los Angeles.

-Anyway...let's not debate each other for just little things,sweetheart. It's OK everything. Good night and have sweet dreams!

-Good night,my Hillary and you to have American miracled dreams with me!

They kissed each other's cheeks and lips,hugging each other tightly and warmly for good night,turning off the night lamps. Their eyes were closed.

 

 

Back to the couple's moment...

28th of April,2018

Los Angeles,CA,the USA

6:50am

The streets

 

 

The luxurious wide black car was gliding through the half lighted streets of Los Angeles,carrying 4 celebrities,who of them 2 were still awake- Marine and Emmanuel who were holding in their own hands their children and embracing each other being silent with hours,feeling their lovely and romantical atmosphere being dominated in their minds and hearts...while the bisexual couple partners Megi and Jane fell asleep since 3am,not surviving their awakeness which is barely possible for them.. They looked like drunked women,drunk about 3 glasses of beer at least,their heads were lying on each other's like twins.

 

 

To be continue...

 


	8. Peace And Love?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suddenly Marine and Emmanuel couldn't take the silence and to not feel each other's kisses,embraces and caresses,therefore Marine whispered to her sweetheart little Emmy:

-Sweetheart,what do you think we are going to do after we get in home?- She whispered silently and seductively in the same time,while approaching her lips next to ear,kissing it gently and licking his earlobe,while being with closed eyes for a while and whispered in his ear.

The basket with their twin babies were next to their mother,sleeping peacefully like innocent Sleeping beauties.

-Mmmmmm...i know what are we going to do the both together.- Emmanuel felt the hot and fresh breathing of Marine on his ear,answering to her question blissfully,smirking and winking at her,while his eyes rolled and began staring at her preciously magnificent gray eyes,being honest in his way of thinking,being silent too.

-I am guessing what are we going to do...

-Yes,darling.

Their heads were approaching slowly with the lips,crashing into each other,sensually and lovely,with closed eyes,sitting on their seats. Mr.Macron's left was wrapped around her back of her head,touching delicately every lock of her silky and fabulous blond hair,while his right hand was penetrating under her long dress,rubbing her knee slowly with his thumb,while his wife's left hand was touching the back of his hair and her other one wrapped around his pelvis,squeezing one of his buttock. Their kisses were absolutely lusty,exciting and drowning in the seas of their real love,which was completely impossible for being heartbroken. Also they were slowly kissing,while their tongues began attacking each other's tongues melodical and delicately especially the first gentleman of France,after rubbing her knee,which was sending shivers down her spine and pleasure and sweetness through her heating and streaming body of the delightness..

The first sunrays of the morning were dropping through the luxurious black car,a few hundreds of metres away from the actress's house,who was sleeping right now.

At least,Madame Angelova and Madame Kaczmarek weren't snoring like the elders,being annoying and disturbing with their noises.

Unfortunately,after the deep and long-lasting French kiss of the French couple,they continued with their desireful kisses,slurping erotically,which was quite unfriendly for the both sleeping women next to them.

It caused them to wake up,opening their slightly exhausted and sleepy eyes,rubbing their eyes and afterwards seeing next to them the kissing Macron's family members,which it caused them mild annoyance among them especially Mrs.Angelova,who glare at them for a while and snapping at them,when they interrupted their kiss,embrace and desire:

-Marine and Emmy....the heck...you are kissing in the car and what do you think are you doing guys?- The journalist reacted primary like an oridnary wild animal,after few seconds calming down and raised her eyebrow.

-We...were kissing and we couldn't took that boredoom anymore with my husband my little Emmy. - Madame Macron told with tranquility to Madame Angelova,without jumping on her and being rude,making a brief eye contact with her dark brown eyes.

-I understand both of you for that...you do have your own primary needs with Emmanuel and you need to let it go by kissing,embracing and caressing each other...however i apologise to both of you for snapping at you like this way how i did a few seconds ago...Please forgive me and understand me!

-We understand you very well,Megi! We forgive you and we accept your apology,don't worry.- The couple embraced the journalist,kissing her cheek and afterwards backing off with few centimetres away from her and forgiving the anger of Mrs.Angelova. Mr.Macron exclaimed to her friendly and sweetly.

In this second Jane didn't got angry of the waking up...she was energetic,flexible and filled with teenager attitude,smiling to all of them and calming the company down:

-Don't worry for waking me up! I wasn't that sleepy like my girlfriend Megi.. Anyway,your kisses and the slurping one moments were sweet and pleasing for hearing...especially from young people like you Marine and Emmy...one young,imaginative,creative,intelligent and great model of character to the people in many roles: politicians,parents,woman and man and couple too. You deserve exactly the respect,support and love from the other people who are not on the same ages like you...young,innocent,unexperienced and fascinating with its youthful appearance,attitude and energy,being natural and attracting the right people next to you,while the fake and the pretending ones are going to never approach you ever again.- The Malcolm in the middle's mother expressed her opinion,being serene and sincere,embracing each of her allies and her bisexual girlfriend,smiling broadly and gazed angelic at the couple,being wise too.

-Thank you for everything Jane!- Madame and Monsieur Macron were graceful towards their older friend,smiling widely and feeling the tender,tight and warm hug of her,being supported,admired,respected and loved by her.

-You are always welcome Marine and Emmy!

-I don't mind both of you to have a romantical moments anywhere else...but right here in the car...especially in front of the driver and us,not being alone....it's a little bit untactical and unruly,making it as awkward moment not only for us and the driver....also for yourselves,dear young in love pigeons.- Anyway the journalist forgave them and apologised to her allies for being so romantical the last few minutes in the car,although she was calm outside but inside being wrathful,hiding her wrath under special barrier.

-Alright,we know that already.

There were a few streets away from the 2 floored house of Madame Kaczmarek in Los Angeles.

A few minutes passed of the driving and finally the driver stopped near the villa,telling them that they are here finally on the target place.

Everyone were getting off the car and taking with themselves what they had,stepping on the sidewalk.

Jane was getting the keys of her house,while Megi was right next to her and the French couple holding for each other's hands.

 

 

A few minutes later...

Los Angeles,CA,The USA

28th of April,2018

7:05am

Jane Kaczmarek's house

The 2nd bedroom

 

-Sweetie,i am going to take a fresh,streaming and relaxing shower.. I don't know about you.- The French president exclaimed flirty,while being deadly serious for that she is going to take a shower,staring at her husband's handsome blue eyes,feeling sweaty and little fatigued,smiling.

-I am going to take a shower too.-Her husband responded to her casually and playfully,while touching gently her blond hair,playing with every lock of it,smiling seductively.

-Alright...you can go first in the bathroom to take a shower. I am going to wait for you.

-No,thank you. Why not both of us take a shower together?

-What a lovely and erotical idea,baby!

-Let's do it!

The both married to each other politicians entered together in the bathroom,while their children being awake,wanting the affection and the attention of their parents on the couple's bed in their basket and being breastfed a few minutes ago,due to their huge appetite.

They began taking off their clothes which they used to wear the last night,putting them in the laundry,taking off their underwear too and placing them in the laundry,being naked and turning on the shower's head to stream water like it's raining a warm and pleasant water.

Marine picked up the shampoo for her hair and began rubbing the shampoo's liquid on the top of her medium blond hair,while Emmanuel had put on his head some liquid of his shampoo,began rubbing each other's heads with their soft and wet hands,smiling and the water's jet touching their smooth and attractive naked bodies.

Afterwards,Mr.Macron took the sponge,rubbing the soap against the sponge and began rubbing every part of his body,while his wife took the another sponge,rubbing the other soap against it,rubbing every part of her body and feeling the foam to influence her favorable.

There were 15 minutes passed of washing every part of their bodies and their hairs,including their backs,they were bored and decided to do something special under the shower.

Suddenly,Madame Macron felt his both hands wrapped around her waist,pulling her strongly against him,she to being behind him,turning her head,facing him and he did the same,kissing each other passionately,with millions of blissful desires,while her both hands were wrapped around his neck,being with her back against him. Their lips were obviously wet,demanding and hard,his tongue began attacking inside her mouth slowly and sensually,forcing its way,iniating inly French kiss. Then,his hands moved from her waist on her buttocks,squeezing them with his whole strength,while her hands were wrapped around his waist,squeezing with her whole might,while she felt erotical kisses on her neck,the touches of his lovely and preciously adorable lips,which were sending shivers down her spine and her body in the same time. He began licking all over her neck and biting it on some sides,while she was moaning,groaning and screaming of pleasure in the same time,being double pleasured.

She began scratching with her nails his waist like a savage cat,leaving marks of her nails on his waist and afterwards he began spanking her both buttocks like drums and for being naughty woman with his whole strength,leaving red marks of his fingers and hands on her both bum's cheeks,which it caused her to scream of pleasure and a little pain in the same time.Their eyes were closed and after her buttocks,he moved on her breasts,grabbing her for her breasts with one of his hands,being in front of her,strongly and roughly,began massaging them and squeezing them with his whole strength,while she was lying on her belly and letting his hard and delicious cock was penetrating inside her butthole,spreading apart of her butt's cheeks with his fingers on her soft and fabulous bum.

Her hands were touching the floor and being absolutely masochistic and enjoying on max level the love game between her and her husband. Mrs.Macron can feel inside her abdomen his thick,growing harder,heaty and hotter dick,which is going to explode very soon of pleasure,being frenzier and tougher with every stroke his thrust.

They were gasping,screaming of pleasure and moaning without to stop,when suddenly in this moment Mr.Macron exclaimed sensually,while their bodies were pressed against each other,he is banging her butt:

-You are so tight,darling! Wow!

His smirk grew wider,when he cummed inside her butthole,milky liquid began flowing from it,when he got off his still softening thing.

Then she was on her knees,grabbed with her both hands for his cock and the balls,began massaging and rubbing them coarsing,gazing at his lovely and filled with lust,desire and miracles blue eyes,staring right at his soul,when she began to lick from all sides his hard 8 inches cock,biting on some sides,kissing it with her insatiable and fascinating lips,afterwards kissing the dick's head and sucking on his dick,while in this second he was holding her hair so that she can suck it deeper and more exciting in the same time. She was grasping louder and he did the same too and after few seconds he was making handjob on his big and hard thing,therefore cumming with half of his semen inside her mouth and all over her body,while her tongue was out of her mouth,tasting it and she adored the taste,in spite of it's bit salty.

Then she was lying on her back,being wet and he began rubbing her clit with his thumb,while his fingers were covering her labia,stroking it the first few seconds and afterwards being rougher and increasing the rhythm,playing with her pussy,while he was on top of her,leaning his head to her neck,pouring it with hundreds of sensual and romantical kisses,while she was moaning and screaming of pleasure in the same time,not being heard by her friends Megi and Jane.

 

 

Back to the bisexual couple's moment...

The same day

The same time

Jane Kaczmarek's house

The yard

 

The both older ladies (Megi was almost 53-years old,while Jane being 62-years old),sitting on the metalic bench in the wonderful garden of the actress. There were plenty of beautiful and pleasant for smelling flowers,surrounding them,a few bushes. It was well and elegantly decorated. The sunrays of the early morning were friendly and the weather like today in Los Angeles was warm and sunny in the same time- between 19 and 24 degrees in early noon time,while in the morning 19 degrees only.

The both bisexual partners were being isolated,breathing the fresh air,smiling,holding each other's hands and being next to each other. They were filled with energy,youthfulness and blissful,increasing the positiveness of the ambience itself.

Suddenly they had a little conversation about something related with their interesting stuff:  
-Jane...- The journalist was being curious,smiling broadly automatic every time when she is with her special person for the rest of her life,gazing at her lovely.

-Yes,my dear?- The actress questioned her younger bae,while smiling still and being positive and bright optimist.

-Do you think it's all okay to being bisexual and what is your opinion on the bisexuality?

-I think it's alright to being bisexual....i'ts your personal choice,tho.

-What about your opinion on the bisexual females or males then?

-Well,i think the bisexual people,no matter what gender they are,they are people being in the norms,neither overestimating their sexuality,nor underestimating. It's way too lame and logicless to judge someone,just because he/she is bisexual,homosexual,hetero,pan or asexual.

-That is right. It's agreed basically by me and i have the similiar opinion as yours!

-Also there are some people who are getting disgusted when they learn the fact that either their friend or favorite person or celebrity is homo,hetero,pan or other type of sexuality. We are all humans and we are obviously individuals with our own needs,interests,way of thinking and sexuality,without being judged by first sight just because we are much different.

-...- Madame Angelova nodded with her head,giving the sign that she does agrees with her older sissy sis Jane,despite the fact that she is being silent and listening the expression of the opinion with the whole freedom of the world,making a long-lasting and pleasant eye contact with her preciously magnificent dark brown eyes.

-What about your opinion on this topic,darling?

-Admitting it frankly,i think that it's OK everything being bisexual,but not to violate being bisexual. And if we want to be more precise,one person can be homo,while the 2nd one pan and the third one another one. What is the point to judge someone,just because he/she is a bisexual cardinally? It doesn't make any kind of sense to call someone on bad names for being bisexual. It's all OK the bisexuality..in spite of that now i am half bisexual and half hetero rather bi.

-Exactly and agreed in the same time! Your way of thinking is as fast as razor and being cold-bloded in taking your own decisions and defending your thesis wisely. I love and appreciate so much your intellect,your personality and everything else about you,sweetheart.

-Thank you very much Jane...do you know that means a lot to me and brings me a smile solidary without doubt?

-Y-y yes,of course. You are the most precious and best person i have ever met in my whole life..

-Oh really?-Madame Angelova blushed,feeling the tender,fragile and marvelous embrace from her girlfriend,feeling her right cheek being kissed by the soft,precious and perfect lips of Jane.

-I really do mean it...After those years,after encountering and seeing millions of people on this world in front of my imaginative,creative and dynamic green eyes...spoken with them or seeing them only without peeling a single word in front of them....i realised that you are the only person on this world who is brighter than the gold itself...you are golden already but more golden with every day for me and than anyone else. I love my family,my children and my friends...but you....you are the most special and the most amazing woman and person on this entire world.

-I have always needed you...every second...every moment....every minute and every hour....every day....every week....every month....every year....every decade....every centure to be with you,only you...my heart beating only for you,not for anyone else. My life has changed since i began being friends with Marine and Emmanuel however the change became much bigger and better after i met you my dear Jane. Listen to me,please. I am going to be always with you,love you,give every piece of my heart and every second of my life so that i can be with you and you can be satisfied. I deserve you and you deserve me..We are for each other,take care of each other,having so many wonderful and remarkable memories of being together as bisexual couple...the haters are going to crack of jealousy and maliciously. They are never going to be happy,achieve their own goals and miracles and hardwork on themselves like us.

-Exactly my love!

 

 

Back to the French couple's moment...

The same day

The same time

The bathroom

 

Marine was with closed eyes,while he was smiling broadly and seductively,being naughty little boy,kinky and rebelious savage well-endowed man in his sexual experience. She was feeling her pussy getting wetter and moaning more and more of pleasure while he was staring at her beautiful face getting harder with every second of her true and down to earth beauty.

-Your pussy is lovely,darling! I would love to eat it.

He began stroking it more playfully on circles more and more with each moment and on faster rhythm,afterwards licking it,sucking on it and biting it causing her triple more pleasure than the last time.

Afterwards,Madame Macron continued to lie on her back,while being with spreaded legs and her husband was holding under her hips,putting his hard cock inside her rabbit hole,began banging her harder,more lusciously and delicious,increasing the speed and the rhythm. She can feel inside her abdomen his growing hard,thick and big,making her to groan more,being with closed eyes and on a while opening them staring at her husband's horny and handsome face filled with lust and excitement,while their eyes were crossing each other's looks for a long time like they are magnets,which are attracting each other mysteriously without doubt and lie.

They were getting hornier,harder and more passionate with every stare which they were giving to each other's faces,smiling automaticly and sincerely.

Their eyes were filled with hunger and thirst for love,passion and stable romance with erotica. Their wet bodies were pulsating and their hearts were beating quicker and quicker with every second.

-Owwww....Owwww....Owwwww,continue my little Emmy,continue,please. Do it! I deserve that pleasure and semen!- She sounded quite fevered and horny in her words's pronounciation,grining and screaming of desire.

-Of course,my darling! You deserve it and only you are going to be gifted with that special milky,lovely and sweeter than chocolate sperm's liquid...For our other new child,honey....mmmmm?

-I want to have one more child with you,sweetie. What about you?

-Yes,i really want to have one more child together! Does it matter the gender?

-No unless we love our children,no matter is it male or female.

-I am in the same way but i am wondering if we have one more male among our children.

-That is going to be lovely. The same way it's going to be even if we have one more daughter.

After few minutes which they have passed faster than the speed's light,Emmanuel was about to cum deep inside her pussy,gasping and cumming finally,afterwards getting off his thirsty for lust cock off her rabbit hole,his hand travelling all over her body,while his other hand was turning off the shower's running water.

-WoW...you are so wonderful and tight,Marine!

-You are such savage,cool and amazing man in the bed... I am absolutely delighted and proud to have you as my husband...not only being caring,sincere,friendly,kind,frank,intelligent,cute,outgoing,funny,smart,handsome and being innocent but you can have dirty mind which is driving me crazy and making me wet and horny in the same time,being sexy and hot,wild,open minded and being independent man with his own class and personality.

Afterwards,they put on themselves the towels,covering their naked and wet bodies after the shower and going back to their bedroom. They began drying their naked bodies and hairs.

And then Marine decided to turn on the TV on Fox news,following with her own husband,while they were putting on themselves for every day clothes like:

Marine- Red T-shirt with light jeans and red bracelet on her right wrist.

Emmanuel- Light blue T-shirt with light jeans.

On the news were broadcasting right now how there are less than 20 hours until the official peace between the democrats and the republicans,being announced after 8pm.

It was morning yet. It's quite exciting news,tho.

 

 

Back to Brigitte's moment....

28th of April,2018

Paris,France

7:30am

Brigitte's house in the countryside

The living room

 

 

The single mother Brigitte was being in her living room with Tiphanie,following together the world news and the national too.

When there was a moment on the news,broadcasting how there is going to be official peace between the democrats and the republicans tonight after 8pm and they mentioned of the both French politicians' names,it made the former high school teacher vomit in the next moment and face palming in the same time,while she was drining her morning coffee with her daughter,sitting next to her on the couch.

Despite everything,she was with her own nightgown still,being lazy to dress her up with every day clothes.

Anyway the news about the democrats and the republicans' peace and afterwards mentioning Marine and Emmanuel the cause of their upcoming peace,provoced primary and outrageous reaction from Ms.Trogneux's side:

-How....they dare to corrupt Mr.Trump and their great country?

-Mom,they are doing it for the good of the USA and Mr.Trump.

-You don't understand me,Tiphanie. It's not good! They are trying to manipulate the whole world....especially the Americans and their president for being caring for their peace.

-Mom....please listen to me...

-What to listen to you,Tiphanie? You are my daughter and you cannot speak to me like this way. You can't do it!- The former high school teacher snapped right at her daughter,convincing her that Emmanuel and Marine are liars,parasites and other bad names which they won't be listed.

-Mom,please...they are doing their best for the world to be safe and nice place for living once again. Without wars,without protests,without attacks,without aggression,without rapists,without drugs and without outlaws. They are the perfect couple and great model for behaving like them!- The eldest daughter of Brigitte tried her best,convincing her mother to respect her opinion at least and being a little more tolerating over something which she dislikes and doesn't accepts it easily,being serene in her words and without being aggressive emotionally and passively towards her own biological mother.

-I...i understand what are you trying to say,my dear daughter...but they never are going to rock this world...and the world is not spinning around them.

 

 

Back to the both couples' moment...

28th of April,2018

Los Angeles,CA,the USA

8:30am

Jane Kaczmarek's house

The kitchen

 

The both couples were having breakfast in this early morning like toasted slices of breads with cheese,butter and tomatoes,vegeterian salad and orange juice.

The French couple's children were on the sofa in the kitchen,sleeping.

Suddenly their conversation was way too deep even sincere and personal like this one:

-Hey guys...do you think we are going to marry- me and Jane?- Miglena asked cheerfully this question,glancing at each of them,waiting for response.

-A wedding between you and Jane? I can barely imagine that.- Marine responded casually.

-WHAT?- The journalist was surprised while hearing her friend's response.

-I am joking. Of course,there is going to be any kind of wedding between you and Jane. You can live together as parents even without marrying each other,which is the better suggestion for both of you..

-I think we can live together as long-time partners rather than to marry each other,sweetheart.- Madame Kaczmarek expressed her opinion to her younger sissy sis Megi,who was sitting against her.

-I see that the majority wants me and Jane stay as long-time partners rather than to marry each other. I see that Emmanuel hasn't shared with us his opinion. What do you think about it?

-I am on the same opinion as the other ladies however i think it's your choice. Anyway actually that is your life and your decisions.

-Thank you very much to all of you for speaking your mind off to me. I think it's going to be a challenging decision for that should we marry me and sissy sis Jane or no.

-Are you going to think over it?

-I made a decision in this second,Marine.

-Oh really?

-What is your decision,my younger sissy sis?

-We are going to stay with Jane as long-time partners...the marriage can poison us sooner or later...it depends of our emotions,desires and feelings between me and Jane.

-Alright...that is cool. (Emmanuel)

-Yes. Indeedly. Also i am going to celebrate my birthday in Shanghai on 20th of May 8pm.. Do you want to come on my birthday?

-Of course,yes. We are accepting it frankly,Megi. - The couple agreed immediately right in the right second,being cold-blooded in their decision,being happy for that.

-Wow...that is wonderful idea to celebrate together your birthday,my lovely and only sissy sis Megi! We are going to be on your birthday,of course. Without a lie,without any doubt!

\- I can't wait until my birthday. It's going to be in less than 25 days even.

-Same for us. I assume it's going to be absolutely exciting,enjoyable and going to have a lot of fun together!

 

 

To be continue...

 

 


	9. Tonight's Peace

 

 

 

 

 

Back to Donald Trump's moment...

28th of April,2018

Washington D.C,The USA

7:58am

The White House

The Oval Office

 

 

The both married American politicians to each other,who were barely tolerating each other on their 3 debates actually were together in the Oval office,sitting next to each other,filling a few important documents,related with the peace between the democrats and the republicans and re-reading them once again in any case,if they make any mistakes.

Anyway they interupted for a while their work and getting in discussion:

-Hillary...

-Yes,sweetie?- Hillary asked him curiously what was going on,smiling and touching his soft and big hand with her soft and small hand,making a lovely eye contact with him.

-What is your opinion on me as president?- Donald asked his wife curiously,being deadly serious and wanting her real opinion,while staring at her gorgeous and magnificent blue eyes,smiling.

-Well,Donald i think you are not bad president....you are amazing,cool,well organised,grave,responsible and smart president....not an imbecile or bully.

-Is that all your opinion on me as president of the USA?

-Also i used to think that you are going to ruin the USA as you become a president...but something changed my mind....when you became a president and you were in the office the first days....you made a marvelous and splendid impression to me and to some of my supporters,to be frank. And i believe in you for that you are going to make America proud again! You are going to make America great again! You are everything for me,sweetheart! I believe in your miracles and wishes which are going to come true...make America being the best country in this entire world.

-Yes...YES... That is my wife,Hillary. Exaclty!

-Also what could happen if i were president,Donny,my cherry?- The former secretary of state was gazing seductively at her husband Mr.Trump,smiling broadly and being extremely curious.

-My love....to admit it frankly,i was seeing you as the worst American president if you became president a little before my victory...In my opinion,to be honest,i don't think you are going to be the worst president....And you are going to make America more liberal and having its own values although the majority of your ideas are not the best and perfect.- The Current American president responded to his wife with brutally honest and laconic words,without doubt and lie,while making a long-lasting and sensible eye contact with Madame Clinton,while she was listening to him with her intelligence,diplomacy and having the ability being a good and careful listener.

-Nobody is perfect! You are not the perfect president! Obama didn't used to be the perfect president even. I couldn't be the most perfect president of the USA even if i was elected almost 2 years ago.

Afterwards,they kissed each other's hands tenderly and each other's cheeks,hugging each other tightly and warmly.

 

 

Back to the French couple's moment...

28th of April,2018

Los Angeles,CA,the USA

9:00am

Jane Kaczmarek's house

The 2nd bedroom

 

 

Marine and Emmanuel were with their own children,spending some of their time with them and giving them affection,attention and all of their love,which they deserve. They were with their own casual clothes,thinking also about the peace between the democrats and the republicans tonight and their future plans for having oen more children together.

One of their hands were wrapped around each other's waists of each partner,while with their other free hand were touching gently Marianna and Eddie's fragile,smooth and pure heads. The couple's eyes were widely opened like night birds- the owls. There were a few sunrays,passing through the window,enlighting the second bedroom and the atmosphere itself.

Suddenly Madame and Monsieur Macron had conversation by this way:

-Sweetie,what do you think about our 3rd child which is going to revealed its gender when we go on doctor in the next weeks when we are free?- The French president smiled to her husband,staring at his magnetic and handsome blue eyes,feeling his strong,small and masculine hand on her waist,being wrapped around her waist and their heads were lying on each other's shoulders.

-I am generally impatient and excited to go on doctor in the next weeks for our next child... I am extremely proud to be father of your children and you and me being such fascinating and delightful parents of such golden and cool children....who are possessing our blood,our personality,being mixed in looks between you and me making them double more beautiful with its generous and wonderful genetics due to their parents- just me and you; And everything else related with us. We are going to raise them to be diplomatic,aristocratic,charming,intellectually understanding,humanitarian,hardworking and fascinating like us and make our world better place for living!

-Same for me..I don't have any kind of patience even to know what is going to be our next child's gender. It doesn't matter the gender of the baby...it matters that we are going to love it forever with our whole heart,giving everything from ourselves so that to satisfy our children and have everything which they want and need. They need affection,attention,love,understanding,hope,support,respect and everything,therefore being finally delighted with it.

-Also to admit it honestly that i feel much better being in your arms,be with you forever,have stable and lovely family with you,spend every second,every moment,every minute,every hour,every day,every week,every month,every year and every century with you,baby! You can be barely understanding in politics to repeat it once again however being one of the women who has touched my fragile,caring and beating for you heart... It's completely impossible for the most women to touch my heart....but you did a great job without pretending and being fake even....I love you forever very much until our last breath,my amour!- Mr.Macron kissed Eddie's and Marianna's head and moved on by kissing his wife's hand,when she felt his hard,charming and beautous lips touching her hand's skin.

-I have always loved you and my love for you is forever with my whole heart for you....which is all yours. You have always drived me crazy and you still driving me crazy with everything about you...You have always fascinating and amazed me with your intelligence,your true beauty,your charismatic attitude and behaviour,being such humanitarian and respecting gentleman,being a true and loyal gentleman,telling the brutal and ugly truth always in the people's eyes no matter how painful is it...being responsible and reliable man,husband and father in the same time for me and my children,being caring for me no matter how different i am and being constantly next to me,supporting me,respecting me and loving me! Thanks to you,we are more stronger than before! I love you with my whole heart,my whole life and my whole spirit very much to every edge of the bones!

-One more reason why you are the best choice for me and we are soulmates for eternity!

The both married to each other politicians began approaching each other's heads,while their lips being crashed into each other's demanding,luscious and perfectly-shaped lips,thirsty for lusty kisses and being hungry to each other's kisses and lips,while they were holding with one of their hands Marianna and Eddie,the other ones touching each other's faces preciously and like melting ice.

They were kissing slowly,insatiable and delighting like it has passed electro shock through their bodies,while suddenly Emmanuel's tongue began attacking inside his beloved Marine's mouth,forcing its way,iniating deep French kiss,while his soft,masculine and pure hand was touching all over her attractive and symetric face and her hand was touching gently and pleasantly his sweet and tender chin and afterwards moving her hand from his chin to his preciously handsome chestnut hair. Their kisses were sending shivers down their spines,when they were kissing each other with closed eyes.

After 30 minutes of kissing,they opened their own eyes,staring at each other's souls while gazing at each other's magnetic and energetic eyes,filled with desire,love and passion.

Unfortunately,they yawned and were feeling more sleepy than they used to be in the car and under the shower earlier this morning. Anyway they decided to place their babies to sleep between them on the king sized bed,while Marine and Emmanuel were embracing each other and Marianna and Eddie in the same time,when they were lying on the bed,being with closed eyes and kissing their own children's cheeks and foreheads and the couple kissing each other's lips once again. Sleeping peacefully like Sleeping beauties!

 

Back to Miglena's moment....

28th of April,2018

Los Angeles,CA,the USA

11:32am

Starbucks

 

Megi was being lonely in Starbucks,drinking coffee by herself and being on her Iphone,checking for new messages and notiflications from her friends in Facebook,Twitter and Instagram. Her crush Jane was being on some repetition until 12pm the early afternoon. The journalist was completely bored and being tired of being lonely and feeling the void of her emotions and feelings.

Anyway,her coffee was warm and drinking a few sips of it. She was thinking about her beloved Jane,her older sissy sis,her upcoming birthday on 20th of May and spending the rest of her life with her cool and splendid company Marine,Emmanuel and her special person- the woman of her dreams....a dream which came true finally.

Unfortunately her phone vibrated,giving a sign that she has a new message and the new message was from her beloved older bae,which was written in this way:

 

''Sender: Jane Kaczmarek

To: Miglena Angelova

 

Bonjour ma souer précieux Megi! I have missed you so much a lot since the morning when i had to go on repetition for one of my future plays. Anyway i am walking now towards Starbucks to be with you. I am going to be here in few minutes. Also we are going to talk more when i arrive here in the cáfe itself! A bientot et j'taime ma souer petite!

 

JK''

 

The younger woman readed every word and phrase of her older sissy sis's message,replying her and being obviously impatient for her to arrive in the next few minutes in Starbucks. While Madame Angelova was drinking peacefully her coffee,leaving her phone away from her about 50cm,at least,sitting next to the window. Something surprised her....

Madame Kaczmarek appeared in front of her and was smiling broadly and when she was about to take a look at her beautiful face on the phone's reflection,she saw that her older senpai was in front of her,smiling,which it amused her and caused happiness in the same time to her. Her heart was about to jump however she survived the heart attack...A heart attack of love and romance.

In the next few moments,the actress sat against her bae,began having conversation in this way:

-Oh hi my precious sissy sis Megi. I have missed you so much so that i was anxious for you..- The both women kissed each other's lips normally and their soft and charming hands,while making a long-lasting eye contact.

-My love....my whole life,Jane! You have been always in my thoughts no matter how much time it has passed. Those 2-3 painful hours,to wait for you to finish with that repetition on our new play....obvious pain in the butt for waiting.

-Exactly! I was about to cry for those hours being without you. Anyway how are you now when i am here finally?

-I don't need to answer your question,sweetie. You know that i am already being cheerful and satisfied for being with you since the first moment you encountered me..You know it already!- The younger lady winked at her,smiling widely and seductively,her both hands supporting her chin,gazing at her romantically and being indeedly joyful.

-I know it already that! You are my happiness actually! I don't need to lie or doubt here the facts. You are the only evidence for my happiness and being permanently positive,optimistic and bright like a shining star in the nightly magnificent and unrealistic sky.

-However how are you,darling?

-I used to be bored....but since i am here in Starbucks being with you....my face and attitude tells everything to you.

-Exactly! Do you want to drink something with me,my beloved Jane?

-Of course! I am going to order for myself a fresh capuccino.

-Alright!

There was one waiter,walking around the cáfe and when the actress raised her hand,giving the sign that she wants to order something,he immediately came and approached to the ladies' table,being polite to his client what she wants to order as a drink and she told him that she wants ordered capuccino. Then the waiter accepted the order and went back to the bar and after 4 minutes the drink arrived on the table,in favor of Ms.Kaczmarek,who was speaking for random stuff to her younger senpai.

She thanked to the waiter and began drinking a few sips of her coffee,while communicating verbally with Megi like this way:

-Anyway sweetie,do you like to drink coffee?- Jane felt her other hand,which was placed on the table being touched sensually and in adorable way by her girlfriend,smiling broadly and staring at each other's eyes like they are being together for more than 20 years and understanding each other perfectly. Asking curiously and blissfully her.

-To drink coffee? *drinking a few sips of her coffee with milk and sugar and placing the cup on the table back* It depends what type of coffee do you mean. My favorite one is with sugar and milk together....that doesn't means plenty of sugar in my coffee...it means moderate amount. I don't like the basic one just with water and coffee beans,which is like a poison.- Ther journalist was frank in her response,while touching her girlfriend's hand tenderly and pleasantly,giving warmness pressure to each other.

-Agreed! Some coffees don't have good taste...however there are some coffees who have amazing aromate and taste in the same time,to be honest.

-What about your coffee's preference?

-My favorite one is capoccino. It has always been my favorite one! The other ones are OK but capoccino is always going to stay in my heart..

-That is cool! I don't like capoccino,admitting it frankly.

-However that doesn't means i can't call you with something sweet and adorable as your nickname,cutie.....You are my capoccino...The capoccino of my entire and colorful life!- Madame Kaczmarek expressed her sincere and personal thoughts,while smiling still playfully to Madame Angelova,being absolutely cute in her own magnetic and charismatic attitude.

-Me being your capuccino?*blushing and eyes pupils widening suddenly a lot with every second,in sign of a pure cuteness* Thank you so much,my sissy sis! I love someone to give me nicknames which are amorous and making me blush how you did with me recently. I love it how you do call me a capuccino!

-You were my dream capuccino...but now you are my dream which came true,my dear capuccino! You are forever mine capuccino...ONLY MINE- NOBODY ELSE'S CAPUCCINO!

-I want to ask you something..

-Excellent,my little capuccino! I am listening to you..-The actress was smiling sincerely and being good listener to her girlfriend's question which is going to be a fact in the next few seconds,gazing at each other's eyes in luscious and frankly way,like they are staring at each other's souls in deep,mysterious and amative way.

-Have you ever called anyone else in your whole life a capuccino or with other words said...have you ever called anyone your own capuccino how you did with me?- Miglena was deadly curious,while drinking a few sips of her warm coffee,while her hand was getting warmer in her bisexual's partner palm,touching her arm's skin.

-I used to call my ex-husband Bradley mine capuccino until he divorced me and it was miserable the life after the heavy divorce....until i met you and we became so much closer and getting know each other than the expected. I thought that we are going to have difficult relationship together....in spite of the fact that we are forever together no matter what do the others think casually.

-That was sweet one,tho! Anyway why he divorced you?

-Because he had enough of me without any explainable and clever reason,a year before the official divorce between me and him....he underestimated me and found a little bit younger woman than him,spending the rest of his life with her,while dumping me like a dirty kitty cat.

-Owwwww....that is awful and sad!

-Sad but true,obviously,my sissy sis Megi!- Jane didn't wanted to go back in her past,remembering her memories with Bradley her first and last husband of her life,while feeling the support and the strong and stable love of Madame Angelova.

-I think it's better to ignore the past how he used to treat you,what he has said to you if it is offensive....with other said don't try to remember about your past,just ignore it and go on with your life. I am next to you support you,giving you my hand,being with you the rest of the day when we are free,loving you forever mon amour no matter our age difference in our relationship which isn't problem at all. We are all the same and in love youthful birds!

-I am trying my best and i am almost done with forgetting about him. It's basically a challenge,in spite of those years which have passed quickly.

-I understand your pain! Now give me a hug!

Miglena stood off her place,going closer to her older sissy sis,approaching to her place without sitting and leaning herself to hug her tightly,warmly,delicately and amorously,awaring her of being safer,being protected by her own soulmate,being supported and loved in the same time too. Their embrace lasted about 5 minutes,including some kisses on the cheeks and their smooth,feminine and small hands.

Then she came back to her own place,sitting against her girlfriend and began chatting for their own stuff,when suddenly the Canadian prime minister was walking on the street and entering in Starbucks and noticing the same ladies since the last night which he has seen,astonishing him in the first time and approaching to them without sitting next to them and being enough kind and disciplined to speak with them:

-Hello Miglena and Jane!- Monsieur Trudeau greeted the both ladies politely,handshaking with them and smiling sincerely and warmly,while making a brief eye contact with them.

-Oh hello Justin.- The both women greeted him back too.

-What are you doing here?- Jane asked curiously.

-I just decided to chill down for a while,drinking one cup of coffee. Do you mind if i sit next to you Megi?

-Hmmmm....alright. You can.

-Thank you so much for your kindness!

The Canadian prime minister was wearing this time white shirt with short sleeves,dark jeans and black with white sneackers,casual outfit. And he was sitting next to the journalist,enjoying their company as their ally.

They began communicating each other verbally,telling each other jokes and getting know better the Canadian when suddenly Mrs.Angelova was a little bit curious but being direct in asking one question him by this way:

-Justin?- She glanced at him and began gazing at him wisely,smiling a little without flirting.

-Yes,Megi?- He ordered a few seconds ago his expresso,while talking with Miglena,being tranquil inside his soul.

-I noticed that the last night your eyes were glued constatly at Marine and Emmanuel. I don't want to offend you however mentioned the truth itself how i witnessed all that.

-I am not flirting with them or something. They just seem appealing,beautiful and great model couple Marine and Emmanuel. Emmanuel is one inspiration like his wife,although he is more likeable for me.

-But that doesn't means you can either their. They are in love together for a long time. Please,don't try to ruin their relationship.- Madame Angelova argumented herself laconically,defending the French couple with serene and flexible words in the same time.

-I don't want to ruin and destroy their relationship. I don't mind they to be couple - i support,admire and respect them as a couple,despite the fact that i am never going to do such thing such as ruining someone's family,just because of one person.

-I understand what did you wanted to express. I don't mind to being friends and to like them but don't overcome with flirting either with Marine or Emmanuel- they are fricking fiercy and dangerous,trust me.

-I understand you,ladies.

 

 

A several hours later...

28th of April,2018

Los Angeles,CA to Washington D.C.,the USA

3:34pm

The car

 

 

The both couples were being driven by the driver to the White House,wearing formal clothes.

Madame Macron was wearing a little over the knees dark blue dress with sapphire gemstoned jeweleries like rings,necklaces and bracelets with black high heels,adding 2 inches to her height.

Monsieur Macron was wearing light gray suit with deep blue suit and white shirt under it with black formal shoes.

Mrs.Angelova was wearing red sleevesless dress a little over the knees with few centimetres,having on herself silver and ruby gemstoned jeweleries as such as bracelet,necklaces,earrings and ring,bright red high heels,adding 3-4 inches to her actual height.

During this second Madame Kaczmarek had on herself deep red cardigan with black shirt and dark red skirt with black high heels,adding about 2 inches to her height,jade gemstoned jewelery like necklace and deep green with black fedora.

 

Marianna and Eddie were in their own parents' hands,sleeping peacefully and being breastfed a few minutes ago.

Everyone had such huge impatience for arriving once again in front of the most special places- the White House,meeting with the American president Donald and his wife (the 1st lady) Hillary.

Anyway often the both bisexual women were giving some of their love to the both babies,who were in their own parents' hands,being warmer and warmer with every second,kissing their cheeks.

This day was extremely and actually important day,no matter how the others are going to accept this day- either as the defeat or glorious and honored victory.

 

 

Back to Brigitte's moment....

The same day

The same hour

Paris,France

The countryside- The house

The bedroom

 

 

The former high school teacher was taking a short nap in her own bedroom,being with her eldest daughter Tiphanie in her own home,who was sitting next to her own mother,taking care of her and trying to calm down her from the emotional's crysis which she experienced a few hours ago.

Although everything,Brigitte planned to have a vengeful and sweet revenge on the both couples especially the French one,spinning many thoughts around her head.

One of her basic thoughts was how she is going to surprise the Macron's family with their own buddies on the airport in the most surpising way:

-Mom....why you are daydreaming like a thoughtful teenager?- The eldest daughter of the former high school was quite curious and noticing how her mother was behaving and being much different than she used to be before.

-I thought about something sweet but enjoyable?

-What is it mom again?

-I am going to have a vegenful and sweet revenge on those jerks,who have ruined my life.

-To ruin your life? It's absolutely impossible they to being obliged to do that...they have their own needs and they are not that malicious and evil who are going to hurt someone else's life without any kind of reason.

 

 

To be continue...

 

 

 


	10. The Peace,The Forgiveness,The New Life (Final Chapter)

 

 

 

 

It took about 10 minutes in silence the former high school teacher to rethink the situation how immature and horrible is to have a revenge on someone you dislike. Tiphanie was standing next to her own mother,being silent in the same time and gazing at her with serenity,holding her own mother's soft and wrinkled small hand.

Finally on the 10th minute Madame Trogneux's tears began falling down from her slightly swollen and reddish eyes to her chin,sobbing in her duaghter's embrace,being free to speak her own mind:

-I realised what monster i was...i realised it....and that is why i were in jail,being sentenced for 20 years and on 8th month i escaped successfuly without being caught. Because of my jealousy over Emmanuel having Mairne, everything went wrong...my life being in the completely hell. - The former high school teacher's voice's tone sounded anxious and peaceful in the same time,while her both hands were wrapped around her daughter's back,feeling the tender,warm and tight hug.

-I know that mom...I was trying to convince you to not being a little girl in your actions for that you don't accept Marine and Emmanuel as family and spitting on the current French president for being treated as a hooker.

-I know my mistakes. I am trying to not make them once again.. Anyway i can tell you exactly what are my plans...

-What they are,mom?

-I am going to apologise to them but that doesn't means i am going to be with Emmanuel. I am going to leave him to do whatever he wants with his life- being with Marine for the rest of his life and having children with her and other stuff...while i can be their friend only in case if they do need my advice.

-Wow,mom....when you changed so drastically your mind about them especially Marine,hating her in the past way too much like you are going to fight until the last blood splits on the ground?- The eldest daughter of Brigitte raised an eyebrow,watching with confused look on her face and still embracing her and afterwards her head withdrawing.

-To be honest...my first impression of Marine was that she is independent woman who doesn't cares about the public's opinion and being herself and being a little bit masculine...i can see frankly that she and Emmanuel are much better love company,loving each other more stronger than Emmanuel used to love me in the past,being caring for each other especially my former husband towards his current wife,giving everything from his heart so that she to be satisfied and have everything she needs on this entire world....and they have children,which is the cutest part of their life and in their whole family. I was thinking about that Emmanuel doesn't have any kind of future with her,however noticing the fact later that they are stable,powerful,lovely and talented couple who don't care what the others think about them on personal plan.

-Admitting it frankly in front of you that i strongly support them as a couple,who couldn't be perfect...but they are perfect as i realised that their love was growing more and more with every day,loving each other more,being caring for each other and you needed to give them a time...Also i am extremely glad for that you do support and respect Marine and Emmanuel as couple.. They deserve a lot!

-Yes,exactly,Tiphanie! Anyway i am going to apologise to them when they come back in France..

-Alright,mom. I understand you already.

 

 

Back to the both couples' moment...

28th of April,2018

Washington D.C.,the USA

7:58pm

The White House

Outside

 

The luxurious black car stopped near the White House,when the car's assistant was walking towards the car,opening the doors to the both couples,bowing before them and they were getting off the car,while Madame Macron was holding her beloved husband's hands,while the bisexual couple were holding each other's hands like the other one.

Suddenly from the entrance's door of the White house opened,appearing Mr.Trump with his wife Mrs.Clinton,who were waiting with impatience their guests who were wearing formal and elegant clothes and jewelries.

The 3 couples were handshaking each other and kissing each other's cheeks,smiling broadly and being optimistic! Afterwards the American politicians married to each other letting their special guests to enter inside the White house,entering together in the guest's room,where there were plenty of guests including Barack Obama,Mitt Romney,Bernie Sanders and many others..

The French and the bisexual couple decided to sit in the corner,where they are sitting every time when they are in the White house. After them entered Monsieur Trump with Madame Clinton inside the guest's room,while Marine was holding in her own hands her daughter Marianna and Eddie was in his father's hands.

The both serious American politicians were about to give a speech to their guests in the next few minutes,after the peace's contract is being signed by the American president and the former secretary of state. Anyway Megi,Marine,Emmy and Jane were staying quiet when Madame Clinton announced that the speech is going to begin in the next 15 seconds.. On the table of the both couples were 4 wine glasses with white French wine,French salad and Spanish salad,greek green olives in one compact plate,one more glass for every guest filled to the end with water.

Sometimes they were taking a few sips from their drinks and eating a few bites,tasting from their meals and listening with pleasure and happiness the speech,after signing the contract for the peace between the American couple- Mrs.Clinton and Mr.Trump,who officialy have signed together the petition for the peace.

-Hello ladies and gentlemen....welcome to our new and free America. The peace is finally a fact....two political parties have achieved their own peace which they needed to achieve much earlier....but it wasn't that easy...We needed to being convinced by the half of the American citizens what was the right and what they do experience every day when they are on the streets,in their homes and everywhere else...hearing disturbing noices coming from the not peaceful streets of Los Angeles and other America states where democrats are organising protests together against us the republicans,throwing dynamites and there are victims for sadly thanks to those protests. Americans deserve better,prouder and more tranquil USA...not like in the Arabic countries with every day war,being victims about 50 people at least. Now i am going to give the word to one of my special European guests...Marine and Emmanuel. Afterwards,it's going to be the turn of the actress Jane to speak her own mind.- The American president began giving a short speech about the peace between the democrats and the republicans,being deadly serious,honest and direct in his speech without missing any single important word,while his guests were listening with patience,support and respect,their eyes directly glued at Donald and his wife Hillary,who was standing next to her husband and after the speech he got hundreds of applauds of the audience.

Madame and Monsieur Macron with Madame Kaczmarek were walking together towards the microphone,while the journalist was holding in her own hands the French couple's children,touching gently their hands like they are small and innocent kitties,her beautiful dark brown eyes were staring only at her girlfriend and her allies,who were about to give a speech in front of the public.

First of all,the French president was being surrounded by her husband and her friend,began speaking on the microphone and concetrating in her words:

-Hello fellow Americans and international guests! Welcome here once again by me Marine Macron! It's my honor to be able to speak in front of you thanks to Mr.Trump! The peace between the both rival political parties was one of the most remarkable and important events in the whole history of the USA and in the whole world too...It's a new era of the American citizens to live in peace rather than to suffer due to the protests,bomb attacks,dynamites and vengeful attitude towards to the republicans for example from the democrats' side. Neither the republicans,nor the democrats are making the right decision to attack each other in such childish way- the things are getting worse thanks to the either side's egoism. Every democrat,every republican wants peace,neither wars,nor hatred towards to the opposite party. You should convene to live in peace and serene every day no matter how disappointed are you of Trump or Clinton or their supporters or their colleagues. The peace means a lot to everyone here,living in the USA territory...it's not just a plain toy,which you can play with it and afterwards to break...The peace means....everything...it's more valuable and golden than the gold itself....even more golden and valuable than the money themselves which won't buy your happiness or it depends what happiness and they can do everything so that you can be much different than before.. The money won't make you happy forever...sooner or later they are going to vanish and you can stay poor for the rest of your life...without food....without clothes,being on bare foot ,being skinny,being ugly,being like abandoned by the God himself,being uneducated and not having everything else with which you can stay in shape,being still yourself and have low self-esteem for your image.. The peace is much more valuable than your looks,actually. Besides the peace,there is nothing more precious than it. Thank you for your attention ladies and gentlemen! I am retreating myself for now,giving the word to my dear husband Monsieur Macron!

There were many screams and shouts of supporting the French couple especially the nationalist Marine,who was smiling with her beloved little Emmy and her buddy Jane,who were looking gorgeous and elegant this night,attracting many people from the audience without doubt. There were thousands of applauds from the audience as an addition too. Now it was the centrist's turn:

-Good evening to all of you,dear Americans and everyone else who do value the official peace between the both opposite political parties in the USA! I am very grateful tonight to being honored and given the word from Mr.Trump,who is one amazing and hardworking president,being caring for his people and giving everything from himself so that they to have everything which they do need in their lives. On the ocassion for the peace,i can comment it frankly by being direct and absolutely honest with that the protests....which were organised by the supporters of Clinton and Trump were totally wrong decision... And let's answer the question why.. Because it doesn't makes sense to organise contra protest against your opposite party and the enemies of your party,who are not supporting and respecting the views for example of Clinton...and defending Trump's. Does it makes any type of sense to throw dynamites at least triple times on the streets of any American states every day? Does it makes sense to have bloody,merciless,radical and sorrowful protests and attacks against each other the parties? Of course,no. It's out of the norms,believe me. It's not OK either to throw dynamites and threat the anti-supporters of your favorite politician or to organise such immature and sick protests of disagreement with your enemies.. Democrats have their own visions,while the republicans another ones. They need to save their own opinions for themselves rather than to attack each other like wild animals like they are coming from the jungle. Me and my beloved wife Marine have worked so hard together to speak with the American president Monsieur Trump and his wife Madame Clinton on the peace which wasn't our idea but we were part of the organisation. We have spoken with Mr.Sanders too on the peace for whole 3 hours,paying attention on the most important topics- the peace,the democrats,the republicans,Donald Trump,the USA and Hillary Clinton. What is more important: the peace or the war? Most people prefer the peace...however there are crazy people who would prefer the war in front of the peace and tranquil atmopshere of this beautiful,wonderful and proud country with its own cultural and historical moments and cults.. The idea for the peace is coming from one down to earth,talented,smart,charismatic,creative,colorful and magnetic actress... Jane Kaczmarek,i am giving you officialy the word to you to speak your mind! Vive Le USA!

The former French president retreat himself,giving the word to Madame Kaczmarek to speak on the microphone,while she was in the middle of stage and the French married couple were holding each other's hands,kissing each other's hands and greeting each other for their own speeches and afterwards concetrating on the speech of the marvelous actress:

-Hello to every young and every old guest here in this guest room! It's my huge pleasure to speak in front of the Americans especially Clinton and Trump supporters,who have achieved their official peace finally without lie or/and doubt. I am thankful to Monsieur Trump for allowing me to express my allocution with the whole freedom. The idea for the peace between the both political parties comes from me first and afterwards i suggested to the president with his first lady,who strongly agreed with me on that suggestion and being assertive for justice and peace,making the both parties equal which was completely impossible for those days,weeks and months. Americans don't deserve dynamites,contra protests/attacks or being threated by their enemies from the opposite party supporters,who seek destruction over their rivals,who call them ''cowards,liars and etc'' names,which won't be mentioned anymore.. Just the peace is less painful and less dangerous for the its security of Clinton and Trump supporters,who deserve their own equality in their rights. I am an actress for more than 33-35 years which taught me to see the things in much different way in this cold world... If you need to choose the peace over the war....very well,you are aiming not for the perfect position,it's obviously the less dangerous...if you go over with the war....the things are getting worse....the collapsing is going to be a fact over such country,leaving its in ruins forever. We don't deserve the ruins which are left forever and everything else weeping for its own security and being pityful for making the wrong decision. Everyone do mistakes,every person has its own negatives...but never neither the democrats,nor the republicans are going to be the most perfect and dominating parties in the USA. There must be an equality,which is barely possible. Nobody deserves war,pain,demolition and the death itself. Thank you for everything my dear listeners,fans and everyone else who do respect me here,at least.''

The applauds began being heard from the whole audience,screaming and shouting in the whole crowd of support for the 3 helpers of the peace. The 3 special guests bowed in front of Donald and Hillary,when in this second Madame Angelova was holding the basket with Marianna and Eddie,approaching to her allies and her girlfriend,standing next to Marine,smiling broadly and glancing at Mr.Trump. Suddenly,he was about to reward every of his special guests with red hats,having the motto ''Make America Great Again'' and grants them a special badge with the American flag and the president's symbol,in sign to have it as memory item.

Then he thanked them very much with his whole heart for their words and for the special guest's appearance of Miglena's side,handshaking with them and embracing each of them. Afterwards the both couples went to their own places,sitting and chilling,discussing together about the speeches and their honorable earnings:

-Wow....3 of you had such wonderful speeches! I am extremely proud of you to have as my allies especially you Jane as my girlfriend! Such touching and strong words in one whole speech...i am absolutely amazed by 3 of you to be such intelligent,smart and erudite people. I haven't expected that!- Madame Angelova was smiling and smiling widely,while praising her company and being in love with their speeches,while being cheerful in the pronounciation of every word of hers.

-Thank you....thank you so much my precious! You know with those words you are making me constantly smiling and being satisfied and proud of myself and to have such cool,understanding,sympathetic dude like you...you are my dude,my beloved Megi. You know it.- The actress winked at her love of her life,sitting against her,making a long-lasting eye contact with her in romantical way,smiling broadly like a sacred angel into her lovely dark brown eyes,which were exactly like a magnet.

-Yes,i am your dude,of course. Because you are actually my chic...only mine chic,Jane. Understood?

-Exactly!

-Also Megi thank you for your tough words,in conjunction with our speeches...it truly means a lot to us...giving joys in our hearts and smiling sincerely.- Madame Macron thanked to Megi being glad,while she was sitting against her beloved husband and sitting next to the journalist,allowing to her to hold her children for a short time of period.

-I am thankful to you too,Megi. Those praises which are not just praises,they are realistic and grave words from one woman with class and her own discipline...that is exactly you... That is why i am trusting you as friend and Marine is trusting you too except i.- The former French president was being grateful for everything to his friend Mrs.Angelova,smiling to her and making a brief eye contact with her,while communicating with her verbally.

 

 

Few days later....

30th of April,2018

Los Angeles,CA,the USA

6:30am

The airport

 

Marine was wearing her navy blue cardigan with her navy blue trousers with white shirt under it with black high heels about 2 inches adding to her height,wearing golden and silver bracelet on her both wrists and lucky charm necklace,holding in her own hand Marianna,while her son Eddie was in his father's hands.

Emmanuel was wearing this time his dark blue suit with dark blue tie and white shirt under it with black formal shoes.

Madame Angelova had on herself dark red blouse with long sleeves with black skirt,thin black pantyhose with red high heels about 4 inches with jewelery on herself.

The actress was wearing by this moment her light green dress a little over the knees without any sleeves,white high heels 3 inches,wearing jade gemstoned jewelery.

For sadly the French couple with their own friend needed to go back in Paris so that they need to get on work and continue to fight for their own country. Anyway for Miglena was way too difficult to accept the '''goodbye'' between her and Jane. It was a total nightmare for the journalist herself! Their conversation was like this way:

-Do you know how much i am going to miss you,Jane? Why the time must pass so fast? Why? (Megi)

-I understand you,my cherry. I understand your pain. Don't worry! (Jane)- The actress was embracing with her tight,warm and pleasant hug her beloved younger sissy sis,kissing her cheek and afterwards touching with her both hands her attractive and beautous face especially her cheeks which were smooth for touching,making a long-lasting and amorous eye contact and her eyes were flowing tears down her face.

-We are going to miss each other so much.(Marine)

-Yes. It's going to be such mourning for us to not being the 4 together. Only me,Megi and my beloved wife Marine.(Emmanuel)

-Exactly! I am going to miss all of you so much. You know it's huge pain for me to not being with special people like you who have helped to the American president and to all American citizens live in peace,thanks to the idea for the peace which is mine idea and given to you and to Mr.Trump and his wife Mrs.Clinton.

-Yes...i can't take that pain anymore. The good thing at least is that...we are going to see each other very soon too right on your birthday,Megi.- The former French president exclaimed in the same time emotional,happy and filled with a little sadness.

The both couples began hugging tightly,warmly and friendly the special host Jane and kissing each other's cheeks when in this second the actress exclaimed casually:

-But Megi....you can stay to live with me and it's such enormous pity that you can't stay here anymore just because of the work which you have when you come back to Paris in the next hours...

-Yesss...thank you so much my love.. I love you so much forever,my amour Jane! I can stay with you.- Madame Angelova was extremely cheerful for being to stay with her beloved older sissy sis Jane,hugging more tightly like she is going to kill with her arms with just one hug,while smiling broadly and jumping from happiness like a happy and positive little girl.

-I love you too forever,my bae!*kissing her hand and wrapping one of her hands around her tender and feminine shoulders and now making a wise eye contact with the French couple* You know that you are wonderful,smart,charismatic and charming couple and cool people,Marine and Emmanuel. I wish you can stay here for longer time..

-We are so sorry for being for short time here in such magnificent and majestic state of the USA- Los Angeles,where there were many adventures which we have experienced together. It's difficult for us to get over with the pain for telling each other ''goodbye''. We just cannot like that! The work is the problem.

-It's OK everything,my beloved friends. You know that we are going to see each other again together on 20th of May in Shanghai,China,when it's my girlfriend's birthday.

The Macron's family hugged with the both bisexual partners once again for goodbye,afterwards heading to the plane when they were getting far away with every step,every mille and every metre,every kilometre,bringing tears to the both ladies without any doubt.

Anyway they were feeling each other's firm,romantical and nice hugs,which were calming down but not exactly.

Then the French couple got in the plane with their own children Marianna and Eddie and their baggage in the same time,going back to Paris.

 

 

A few weeks later...

To the French couple's moment....

1st of June,2018

Paris,France

11:15am

The doctor's cabinet

Inside

 

The both married to each other politicians were together in the doctor's cabinet.

The current French president was pregnant almost in the 2nd month. At least,she didn't gained any weight yet in her first pregnancy months.

This time Madame Macron had on herself black cardigan with yellow shirt with black trousers with black high heels adding 2 inches to her height,wearing silver and beautiful jewelry like lucky charm,one ring with peridot gemstone and lucky charm as her necklace.

During this second her husband was wearing his light blue shirt without any tie and deep blue formal pants with his black shoes,holding his wife's hand,while sitting next to each other behind the doctor's desk.

The doctor was a woman in her late 40s,with dark blond hair to the shoulders,dark green eyed,with light skin color,with skinny builded body and not exactly tall 5'3 1/2 only.

-Good day to you too,Madame and Monsieur. What brings you here?- The female doctor was enough polite to greet politely and respetable the couple.

-Hello Madame Doctor. We are here for that my woman is pregnant almost in the 2nd month. We are wondering what is going to be the baby's gender when he/she borns.- Monsieur Macron responded to the woman doctor's question politely and being respectable gentleman to every person,treating everybody as an equal rather than being arrogant.

-Hmmm...that sounds sweet,young boy. Anyway we should test the future mother first of all and afterwards announce the official results of the future baby's gender.

-Alright then!

The test took about 10 minutes minimun and the couple needed to wait outside the cabinet,sitting next to each other,when in this second Marine's hands were in her beloved little Emmy's warm,masculine,strong and small hands,smiling broadly together and being extremely impatient and obviously cheerful for the upcoming results of the test...and when suddenly they saw the former wife of Emmanuel,who approached to them,being this time much different than those times which they experienced the 3 together - 2 vs 1 handicap.

The former high school teacher was wearing white dress with short sleeves a little over the knees,with white high heels adding 2 inches to her height,silver moonstoned jewelery like necklace,bracelets and two rings. She decided to speak with the both married to each other politicians,being sincere and polite to them,showing her real mask,under this mask hiding a pityful woman,who is regretting for what she has done in the past.

-Hello....Marine and Emmanuel?- Madame Trogneux was about 15-20cm away from them,waving to them with her soft and small hand,without smiling so that to not disappoint them really.

-W...what are you doing here,Brigitte? Weren't you supposed to be in jail right now?- Madame Macron asked her curiously,while gazing at her puzzled and being stubborn. Her words sounded quite indifferent and unemotional like a typical emo.

-Please,let me sit next to you. I really want to discuss together on 4 eyes something important,if you are kind enough,please?

-Alright,you can.- Monsieur Macron allowed to his former wife to sit next to his beloved Mrs.Macron,who was ready to listen to the older lady,being patient and tolerant towards her.

-Thank you for letting me to sit next to you...*they nodded with their heads in agreement and respect,keeping quiet so that to hear clearly enough and understand what she wants to say really in front of them right now* To be honest,frankly i want to apologise to both of you and to the both allies of yours Jane and Miglena for my arrogance,my big ego and everything else which i have caused as pain and vengeful failed attempted ideas towards you. I reacted primarly like a little kid who is naive,doesn't understands anything and is feeling stupid...i know that.. I made such big mistake and sin to being hostile and thinking of such dull and cowardish revenges over my worst enemies...Also you are not my enemies and finally i saw where is my mistake...you are not the cardinal reason of my anger...there is another reason why i am filled with rage...it's because of me..I am the cardinal reason why everything is being doomed in the ashes. Please,forgive me.

-We understand you very well,Brigitte! No worries! -The both politicians began hugging her tightly,friendly and warmly in their own hands like they are strong connection of alliance which is never going to split up really that easy. They were smiling broadly and radiantly in the same time like holy angels and suns in the light and optimistic sky.

-Go on with your story. Good luck!- Mrs.Macron told to the former high school teacher to go on with her own story,listening to her after the embrace.

-Alright....also i realised that i was completely wrong during this whole time,being jealous over you for being couple,which is never going to have future....actually i was wrong here too,being a liar...i know that already! Also i have noticed that you are stable,amazing,marvelous,gorgeous and positive couple which is never going to be seperate...and the truth is that you have beautiful children...exactly like you...who do love their own mama and papa without doubt...and you love them,of course. I wish you the best to being together forever...and that doesn't means i am going to steal your Emmanuel,Marine. Once again,i am so sorry for being such monster towards every of you and please,accept me as a friend.

-We are going to accept you as friend,Brigitte.. Of course! We are never going to forget you! We have realised that you are a nice,gentle and charming lady but you have on high level jealousy which isn't good for you. At least,we are happy to accept you as part of our team and being happy to be with us as friends.

-Thank you for everything Marine and Emmanuel...thank you once again for forgiving me and being such forgiving people with golden and wide hearts. You don't know the fact that it definitely means a lot to me.. You are the only people as couple who are being people with such golden hearts,who are being generous to everyone who are being thankful for their not just gifts,however kind and sincere gestures.

-You are very welcome,Brigitte. It is our pleasure to communicate with people who are able to get close to us and being frank and cool people towards us,no matter what kind of interests do they have actually.

-Also why you are here in the hospital waiting? Is there something lurking here?- The former high school teacher was still sitting next to the radiating and amorous French couple,smiling widely and glancing at her friends.

-I am pregnant almost in the 2nd month with my next child and waiting for the result of the gender of the next baby which is going to be on face after few more minutes.

-W...what? How many children do you have actually Marine?

-I have 3 children from my first husband,but they are grown up teenagers who are on their own and now having twins and total sum almost 6 children.

-WoW....you have many children,admitting it frankly.

-Yes.. Also it's not easy to being a president of such gorgeous and down to earth country like France and to take care of two twins in the same time. It's such pain.

-I know that.. I have experienced that period when i used to take care of 3 children.

Unfortunately,the doctor opened the door,telling to the couple to enter for the results and finally the result was ready....obviously the result was that they are going to have a boy in the next 6-7 months. It caused a lot of joyness and excitement for the Macron's family,being satisfied for that they are going to have one more male in their entire family.

Also the French couple invited to the birth of the next child Madame Trogneux to have an appearance.

 

 

The next months....

24th of January,2019

Paris,France

8:31am

The hospital

 

Marine was in the hospital since 6am,being with her husband next to her,who was wearing white clear and plain shirt with light jeans and dark blue sneackers,holding with his masculine,small and strong hand her smooth,feminine and compact hand in his,smiling together broadly,while she was lying on the patient's bed. She was surrounded by Brigitte,Miglena and Jane too,who are special guests on the birth of the next baby. Anyway Marianna and Eddie grew up a lot,despite the fact that they are almost one year old only. The other 3 ladies were wearing official,elegant and classical clothes with their favorite colors preference (Brigitte- blue,while Megi- bright red and Jane-Green).

Giving the birth wasn't that easy job for the mother of almost 6 children. She was away for a whole day so that she can give birth to her beloved next son.

The doctor was giving her advices from time to time,being in the same patient's room.

Suddenly,the pushing from the French president's side happened with her whole strength and energy which she possess right now and finally something lovely happened...the baby was born.. It's a boy,definitely!

The doctor delivered the baby son to his own mother,so that she can hold in her hands and give some of her love to her beloved son. Everyone in the room were happy especially the married partners to each other,Emmanuel touching gently with his pure hand his son's head,kissing his forehead and cheek,while Mrs.Macron was swinging her baby in her own hands.

-What a cutie is that baby boy!- Madame Angelova was extremely glad and being delightful for the most precious moment in the couple's life.

-Wow! Look at his roaming and sweet face! He looks like a newborn tomato. He looks absolutely cute. - Ms.Kaczmarek was happy,smiling broadly.

-Wow! Congratulations to you,guys...especially you Marine for being such amorous,caring,sincere and cool mother to many children. I am really excited and cheerful for being friend of yours next to me.

-Thank you so much,Brigitte! It truly means a lot to me.

-Darling?

-Yes,sweetheart?- The French president asked seductively her husband with a little fevered voice's tone.

-How do you think we are going to name our son?- The curious father answered to his beloved Marine with a question,being optimistic and bright like a diamond.

-Mmmmm...how about.....Elmore?

In this second Marine blushed like a blossoming French red rose,staring at her husband and in the same time at her beloved son...after giving him a birth how to name him.

-Alright,Elmore is going to be his name.. What a cutiepie are you! The same beauty you have as your father! And being guranteed that you are going to look like exactly like your father my little Emmy!

She was giving all of her love to her child,kissing his cheek and forehead,swinging him in her own hand,while Emmanuel did the same with his Elmore.

Also on the news mentioned that the current French president's rating is not only being high for those almost 2 years being a president in a office....however also giving a birth for 6th time in her whole life and Monsieur Macron being a proud,wonderful and handsome father for 3rd time in his life.

There were plenty of interviews with the both married to each other politicians,asking them personal questions how do they deal with the politics,taking care of 3 small babies and paying attention to their social life. How they do even do that...It's absolutely impossible for the rest of them. The most journalists on the interviews are asking cardinally questions related with their personal life,their families,their children and their career now as French president and first gentleman of France. How always Madame and Monsieur Macron are direct,grave,erudite,charismatic,intelligent and sensible in their interviews.

There were variety of fans and supporters of the couple,making photos with them or from far away so that to have as a memory one picture with the nowadays president of the French republic. They were commenting not also on their politics and their 9 years difference ,which was perfectly normal....also their cute,adorable and intelligent children,having the ability to learn more about the world,which is circling around them. Even sometimes Jane invites her French friends with their own children and with her beloved European journalist girlfriend to the USA to have a short break from those stressing jobs which they are experiencing every day. Marianna and Eddie were absolutely tactical,kind and well disciplined children to treat nicely their younger brother Elmore who was with 8-9 months younger than them.

 

 

The End!

 


End file.
